


Awaken

by Riakon



Series: Awaken stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, Future Fic, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, cyber
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 59,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Когда твой список кинков уникален, а ты стесняешься их озвучить, есть ли выход лучше, чем купить себе андроида для секса?
Relationships: Patrick Cas/Alan | A1-AN
Series: Awaken stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Надеюсь, вам понравится идея, реализовать которую меня вдохновил Детройт

Будильник рвёт реальность музыкой, и приходится открывать глаза, чтобы в очередной раз удостовериться — это не работа, и до привычной белой кушетки, отделённой от прочих небольшими картонными стойками надо ещё добраться.

— А, чёрт, — тихая ругань приветствует электрических рыбок в аквариуме каждое утро, но Пэт ничего не делает с этой привычкой, просто потому, что она ему не мешает. И вообще никому в его чёртовом кубрике, состоящем из единственной комнаты, кухни и ванной подходящем для жизни одного человека, где кроме искусственной живности нет больше ничего.

На полу отсутствует стандартный подогрев и, наверное, если бы не это обстоятельство, было бы практически невозможно отличить работа это или дом, особенно, сразу по пробуждении. Однако, короткий путь по холодному паркету до совсем маленькой ванны, едва вмещающей высокого жильца, отличается от того, что обычно в крохотной комнатке, где буквально всё кричит о заботе о сотрудниках и удобстве, напоминает — на работу ещё только следует прибыть.

Пэт и не протестует — он зевает отчаянно, прикрывая рот широкой и мягкой ладонью, включая сразу несколько приборов: кофемашина отзывается мгновенным гудением, мультиповар разогревает сжатую пищу, одновременно с этим увеличивая её до нормальных размеров, а вода в душе калибруется до состояния «бодрящая», стоит ему только ступить на порог. 

Свет не режет глаза — эту технологию внедрили повсеместно ещё лет пятьдесят назад, и время от времени Пэт приходит в ужас от мысли как именно жилось людям в те далёкие годы, когда у света не было регулировки, а вкус пасты не подбирался по индивидуальным предпочтениям и с учётом состояния зубов, передающихся через сканер щётки. 

Кто бы мог подумать — тогда даже на зеркало в ванной не выводили погоду и последние новости, и людям приходилось просто таращится на собственное отражение безостановочно, в то время как они елозили щёткой по зубам, или ждали пока электрическая сделает своё дело! От таких мыслей с утра пораньше Пэт качает головой, и даже всматривается не в поток новостей, приостанавливающийся едва внимание теряется, а в собственное помятое из-за подушки лицо так же, как это делали люди прошлого.

Слишком высокий по меркам современности — да и по старым, чего уж там — все шесть футов и три дюйма, при врождённой склонности к полноте и округлому лицу это выглядит неприятно, наверное. Да и рыжие волосы и светлые ресницы, обрамляющие карие глаза тоже выделяют его из толпы, пускай он и прикладывает столько усилий, чтобы быть незаметным и попросту никому не мешать. Даже чёртовы веснушки — едва различимые зимой и проявляющиеся летом, словно кто-то добавляет на его коже яркости не являются тем, к чему привыкли окружающие. 

«Не красавец», — хмыкает Пэт, но не расстраивается по этому поводу особенно сильно, относясь скорее с прохладным равнодушием к несовершенству физической оболочки. Принимать себя, таким как есть — одно из самых важных правил социального здоровья, а загреметь в лечебницу с этим не слишком-то приятно, ведь психологи вытряхнут из него всю душу, вынуждая признаться в том, о чём Пэт не хочет даже говорить.

— Вы в порядке? — голос системы заставляет его оторваться от рассматривания себя и кивнуть, прежде, чем забраться в душ.

Таймер на стене напоминает о сокращающемся сроке до готовности кофе и завтрака, и Пэт радуется и этому — он всегда точно знает сколько времени у него на то, чтобы привести себя в порядок и успеть на транспорт до работы, сколько осталось до получения кофе в идеальном состоянии, а сколько — на то, чтобы провести его с пользой для души или тела не заботясь о том, что совсем скоро на работу.

— Вам следует поторопиться, — у домашнего помощника приятный мужской голос, и, наверное, в этом тоже скрывается причина почему Пэт так себе никого и не завёл — никого другого, кроме рыбок, которых даже не надо кормить. — Показатели советуют больше спать.

— Хах, к чёрту, — фырканье выдаёт его раздражение. Всё в квартире служит одной только цели — делать жизнь лучше, но это совсем не меняет того, что Пэт чувствует себя уставшим, вымотанным, разочаровавшимся.

В детстве ему, как и всем прочим, казалось будто мир — огромный, полный возможностей, которые легко удовлетворить найдя хорошую работу — лежит перед ним на блюдечке. Только протяни руку и возьми то, что заблагорассудится. 

Пожелай этого, и вот уже мир у твоих ног.

Пэт уже слишком давно не хочет совершенно ничего.

— Ваш кофе готов, — домашний помощник при установке получивший имя «Алан» сам выключает воду, смешанную с очистителями, приводящими его кожу в безупречное состояние и система просушки удаляет влагу с тела ещё до того, как Пэт переступает через бортик ванны.

— Спасибо, Алан, — невнятно бормочет Патрик, обсушивая волосы рукой и приглаживая расчёской, чтобы только избавиться от назойливых кудряшек, которые появляются каждый раз, стоит прядкам намокнуть даже самую малость. 

«Рыжий пудель — что может быть отвратительней?» — эта мысль не приносит ни боли, ни отчаяния — лет десять назад в ней был бы повод расстроиться, но если тебе восемнадцать ты ещё можешь позволить себе таскаться по психологам и работать с ними, повышая процент благодушия, а когда тридцать два — уже нет.

Есть то, что есть, а глупые советы по поводу изменения внешности за круглую сумму вызывают стабильное отвращение, ведь Пэт и без этого знает — если он хочет быть красавцем из модельных журналов, то ему надо похудеть, усохнуть и спилить часть нижней челюсти к хренам. И, пускай даже он в состоянии себе это позволить, пока его не разыскивает полиция или какой-нибудь психопат-бывший, то он просто не собирается делать ничего подобного.

Плевать на разницу, верно? Особенно, при условии что в голове и без того кавардак, из списка друзей есть только пара тех, кто не осудят за пристрастия, а с момента, когда он начал познавать мир, где лидировали сексуальные интересы его последние отношения с треском развалились на куски, бросая среди завалов, выбираться самостоятельно.

— Приятного аппетита, — голос домашнего помощника то немногое, что заставляет его улыбаться каждое утро, и, наверное, это вообще единственное, чему Пэт действительно рад. Лучшее вложение премии, полученной за самоотдачу, хотя, скорее, за переработку, но всё-таки.

Может быть, именно в маленькой коробке управляющей всей техникой в доме и так ловко манипулирующей его настроением и содержится основной ответ на вопрос почему он до сих пор не попросил дать максимальную нагрузку, вырабатывая себя под ноль, чтобы сил жить не оставалось. Глубокий, пробирающий его до самых костей голос помощника, способный при необходимости сделать с ним то, что ни одному человеку не удавалось уже несколько лет.

— Спасибо, Алан, — с теплотой отзывается Пэт, время от времени пытаясь визуализировать того, кто когда-то позволил ему ожить. Как выглядел этот человек? Чем увлекался? У него появлялись ямочки на щеках от улыбки, как у самого Пэта, или не оказалось бы этого странного врождённого дефекта — одного из немногих, которыми он гордился?

— Время до начала смены в Мире Сна составляет два часа и восемь минут, — напоминает мягкий баритон, — я настоятельно рекомендую вам насладиться пищей и духовно расслабиться перед предстоящим рабочим днём. Вы предпочтёте новости или мультфильмы?

— Каждое утро один и тот же вопрос, — хмыкает Пэт, делая глоток терпкого, крепкого кофе. — Ты знаешь на него ответ, Ал.

Система глохнет на пару секунд, прежде, чем выдать укоризненное:

— Это вы выбрали два указанных параметра при стартовой загрузке и каждое утро отказываетесь от них, — время от времени Пэт думает, что если бы в Алана было тело, он бы покачал головой и посмотрел на него поджав губы и прищурив глаза. От мысли об этом внутри что-то напрягается, заставляя даже желать подобного живого, настоящего не ободрения, но с его работой и увлечениями позволить себе втянуть нормального здорового человека в отношения с тем, у кого тегов в порно больше, чем друзей в соцсетях — сомнительное дело.

Подобную роскошь, скорее всего, Патрик себе не позволит никогда — слишком яркий опыт, пережитый несколько лет назад уверенно даёт знать заботой о незнакомых людях, которых стоит как минимум пощадить.

— Ну, я надеюсь, рано или поздно, ты усвоишь этот момент, — хмыкает Пэт, зная — помощник запускает обходной путь, чтобы не выдавать его IP в случае, если попадётся нечто по-настоящему интересное. 

Полулегальный сервер «Сайбер» время от времени публиковал серый контент, за переход на который пользователь отвечал сам, но, обычно, там были все свежие и интересные новости разработок в сфере железа или софта от андроидов. Непроверенные данные не всегда оказываются правдой, но зачастую вели в куда более интересные места, и, если у Пэта появляется время, он увлечённо исследует их.

— До начала смены... — завёл свою обычную песню Алан, и Пэт отключился от «Сайбер», вычищая всё не только из системы, но и памяти устройства, скорее, по привычке, привитой ему самым страстным из бывших парней до того, как они расстались с односторонним скандалом.

В той эмоциональной речи Эд сказал обо всём сам, пока собирал свои вещи, и ушёл хлопнув дверью напоследок, пожелав обручиться с работой и переспать с ней же. Пожалуй, с тех самых пор и приходится особенно внимательно относиться к времени, проводимому в корпорации.

— Да, иду, — восстановленные из останков только что поглощённой пищи молекулы снова возвращаются в обычное состояние, чтобы быть съеденными одним таким же серым, как сегодняшнее, будничным утром, очищая тарелку от любых останков. — До вечера, Алан.

— До вечера, Патрик, — отзывается его домашний помощник, уходя в спящий режим, когда Пэт буквально вышагивает из окна. 

Остановка транспорта у того же здания, где он живёт, и скоростной лифт перехватывает Пэта уже через мгновение, заставляя немного выдохнуть и расслабиться. На земле ожидает транспортная развязка и можно будет подремать час, пока очередного трудягу, пробившего место назначения с оплатой по чипу на запястье, не доставят в «Мир Сна», но спать Пэт не любит.

«А ведь когда-то люди думали, что это идеальная работа — ты спишь, а тебе платят», — от одной попытки представить как это происходило в наивном разуме человечества жалкие сто лет назад становится смешно.

Работа, требующая идеального физического здоровья, заключается в буквальном смысле в том, что тебе вводят композит из снотворных, ведь только так можно обеспечить максимальность отдыха, которая заставит клетки обновляться, тратя на это внутренний ресурс. Пэт не имеет понятия как именно это работает с биологической точки зрения, но им объясняли — каждой клетке нужен толчок на регенерацию. Она проходит цикл обновлений заложенный в организме, и когда ты спишь вещество, в котором заключается момент регенерации — сила для каждого последующего деления — собирается и переносится. Фактически, всё тело работника восстанавливается куда медленнее, чем должно было бы, но сотрудники «Мира Сна» не выглядят такими старыми, как стоило бы просто потому, что, возвращаясь домой, они снова спят. Теперь, правда, уже бесплатно.

Больные или истощённые люди регенерируют хуже и могут умереть прямо во время работы, а корпорации слишком дорого обходятся скандалы и адвокаты, так что здоровье и выносливость — вот два самых важных критерия приёма на эту работу.

«Лучше, чем людей развлекать», — утешает себя Пэт, прекрасно зная о том, что едва ли бы долго протянул в местах подобной индустрии.

Он всегда успокаивается этим и своим счётом в банке, ведь тратить он почти ничего не успевает — после сна на работе он приезжает домой, смотрит пару часов что нового во всемирной сети, и, так или иначе, но снова ложится спать.

Мимо летят билборды и растяжки и Пэт привычно осматривает их. Он любит рекламу, ему нравится то, чем она стала после того, как почти 90% человечества ушли в сферу обслуживания, когда на местах их сменили самого разного типа андроиды, не способные к фантазии. Куда более признанный чем раньше вид искусства захватил планету, и даже теперь почти нигде и не встретишь обычного изображения андроида, которому оставили неестественный цвет глаз и надписью «скоро», как на том, самом дальнем.

Телефон считывает код с рекламы, переходя на новый сайт как раз тогда, когда диктор объявляет его остановку в наушниках, и Пэт откладывает изучение только что открытой вкладки на потом, время, пока он будет добираться домой после работы.

Сейчас Пэта ждёт привычный ритуал — зайти в здание, получить стабилизатор и сыворотку для сна, и провалиться в небытие на ближайшие десять часов, разрешённые корпорацией МС, разглядывая очередной «заказной» сон, полагающийся каждому сотруднику на время работы, чтобы мозги окончательно не сварились.

Немного больше теории программирования, и домой — вот и всё, что он делает день за днём, раз за разом, загнанный, как слишком тяжёлый и крупный хомяк в ритм колеса современной жизни.

Его прутья пока что выдерживают вес, но, укладываясь на удобную кушетку в маленьком отведённом для работы пространстве, Пэт даже не догадывается, что совсем скоро всё изменится.

Раз — и навсегда.


	2. Chapter 2

Просыпаться после заслуженной смены технически должно быть приятно — питательный раствор, который раз в три часа им ставит местный андроид, ничего приблизительно схожего с теми человекоподобными устройствами не имеющий, гипотетически заменяет пищу, да ещё и содержит в себе весь комплекс витаминов и минералов, а тело, получившее максимально возможный массаж должно быть готово к самым невероятным трудностям, но вместо этого Пэт ощущает только усталость во всём теле.

Это не то приятное чувство, с которым можно оглядеться на результаты своей работы и похвалить себя за тяжкий и важный труд, как, наверняка, делают «ауты», когда выращивают здоровую пищу на высокотехнологичных фермах — последних, что остались со времён бума восстановленной органики, процессы которой закладывают в каждое новое блюдо на клеточном уровне. Да, вот уж кто действительно мог как минимум прикоснуться к результатам собственного труда, оценить вклад и порадоваться сделанному.

Всё, чем занимается на работе Пэт — спит чёртовы десять часов, постепенно глубже погружаясь в механику и программирование. Отказ быть тем пользователем, которому достаточно знать, где красная кнопка у его домашнего помощника, когда тот, несомненно, сбойнёт, что это случается даже с самыми продвинутыми моделями, обусловлен жаждой понимать: «как это работает и отчего перестаёт?», тогда как для большинства это не имеет решительно никакого значения. К чему это остальным, если одно нажатие — и вот, все заводские настройки восстановлены, аппарат работает словно только купленный, а если нет, то бригада по обновлениям и гарантии прибывает всего за четверть часа, исправляя любые неполадки или заменяя устройство на новое.

«Десятилетия прогресса ради этого?» — изумляется каждый раз Пэт и неизменно выбирает что-то, чем можно было нагрузить мозги во время рабочего сна, то и дело задумываясь — окажись он в прошлом, что он смог бы дать его людям? Тем, кто родился в эпоху индустриального бума или век технического прогресса?

Может быть, это глупо, но осознание не бесполезности прельщает.

— Хэй, Кэс! — убийственно бодрый голос раздаётся из соседнего отсека и парой секунд спустя, в его собственном появляется довольная физиономия Роя. Тощий парень смотрится древней шарнирной куклой со всеми его выступающими суставами, но Пэт никогда не спрашивает о здоровье или самочувствии — в корпорации работают только если оба эти параметра на максимуме. — Ты же смотрел ретро-фильмы? Хотя бы один из тех, что я тебе советовал?

— Не думаю, — Пэт качает головой и разминает шею неловко ладонью, хотя в этом совсем нет нужды. Он старается особо не размахивать конечностями, когда поднимается — Рой слишком быстрый и юркий и то и дело норовит попасть ему под руку, а одного лёгкого шлепка, кажется, более чем достаточно, чтобы свалить друга с ног.

— Чувак, — тянет тот с восторгом, давая понять, что сейчас грядёт настоящая лекция о том, какие раньше были крутые виды развлечений. Его друг предсказуем, если дело касается поп-культуры, и то, что Рой так настойчиво не оставляет попыток обратить его в свою религию все те два года, которые они работают вместе. — Это огромный пласт истории, а ты упускаешь его, предпочитая рекламу! Ты б ролики тогда глянул, клипы всякие, которые делали энтузиасты своего времени, ну!

— Ты же знаешь, я не из задротов, — начинает Пэт, но почти сразу же поправляется, глядя с виноватым видом в большие карие глаза друга. Рой, прочем, совсем не выглядит разочарованным, и за это его невозможно не любить, так что приходится добавить, — по крайней мере не из этой их части.

— Да-да-да, — хмыкает Рой, отмахиваясь, и отыскивая на своём карманном устройстве что-нибудь способное, по его мнению, понравится привередливому другу, — ты из тех, кто зависает на Сайте-который-нельзя-называть!

— Это классика, — соглашается Пэт наклоняясь и проверяя — ноги не затекли, руки тоже, спина в порядке. По шкале самочувствия у него твёрдая десятка. По крайней мере, если говорить о физической составляющей, которую и полагается оценивать по окончании рабочего дня.

«Может взять больше часов?» — всё чаще задаётся вопросом Пэт, кусая щёку изнутри. У него в разрешённом времени работы стоит гордая «18» — больше, чем у 80% сотрудников «Мира Сна», но рабочий день составляет лишь десять — с учётом времени на дорогу и изучение того немногого, что интересно ему самому довольно крупная цифра, но не максимальная.

— И вообще, ты бы видел Бэтвумен! — совершенно восторженный голос пробивается в мысли, заставляя слабо улыбнуться, глядя на отчаянно жестикулирующего Роя. Тот такой фанат культуры десятых, что остаётся только изумляться как его вообще хватает на то, чтобы смотреть все эти фильмы и сериалы по комиксам, отыскивать по-настоящему раритетные бумажные издания и плакаты.

Любой голоприёмник сейчас способен выдать ему вид Железного Человека или Чёрной Вдовы, или какого-нибудь другого героя, которыми он так восхищается в полный рост, но этот гик предпочитает отыскивать древние плакаты с изображением.

«Я люблю руками», — как-то раз сказал Рой и подёргал бровями так, что Пэту стало крайне неловко и он даже некоторое время отчаянно избегал физического контакта, хотя и понимал, что его гетеросексуальный друг едва ли имел в виду то, о чём он подумал. Конечно, никто не запретит ему дразниться сколько влезет, просто иногда это становится слишком, и трудно напоминать себе, что не все вокруг схожей ориентации.

— Будь я нужного пола, о, ей бы точно не удалось уйти от Роя Сандерса не потроганной! — от волнения каштановые, с искусственной сединой на висках волосы даже немного растрепались, и Рой закидывает их назад красивым движением.

«Только не сейчас», — приходится напоминать почти жёстко, стараясь удержать свою пошлость при себе, но возбуждение мягко касается низа живота и чуть тянет. У Пэта не встаёт только потому, что, пожалуй, десять часов сна, из-за которого в систему уходит бледная жидкость с концентратом регенерации, а его тело всё равно ощущает себя так, словно он на плечах туда-сюда мотоцикл носил.

— Тебе бы тогда родится, — выдаёт со слабым смешком Пэт и чуть улыбается, отворачиваясь и окончательно завершая на приборной панели сессию, и потирает два небольших выступа под пятым позвонком, где, временами, чешется отвод сделанный специально для входа в систему.

— Не, ты что, — фыркает Рой, качая головой и улыбается во все белоснежные зубы, — сейчас я могу заказать реплику тогдашней звезды, актрисы, например или певицы, а в то время мне бы пришлось дрочить на постер.

— Словно тебя сейчас это останавливает, и ты их собираешь не для этого, — друг на шутку отзывается гоготом и даже хлопает по плечу, давая редкий физический контакт. Внутри становится ещё теплее, но усталость по-прежнему сильнее, и этому остаётся только порадоваться.

— Ты слишком долго меня знаешь, и... — Рой останавливается, поворачивается и поднимает брови, глядя почти что требовательно. — Ты, ведь, всё? Может пойдём, пропустим по стаканчику?

— Не могу, — это не первое предложение, которое Пэт отклоняет и точно знает как смягчить, чтобы не задеть, — до дома слишком долго, а завтра на работу.

— Опять? — изумление в тоне друга перемешивается с неодобрением и он качает головой, — завязывай-ка с этим. Я же знаю, что ты не под кредитом, а отдыхать и расслабляться всё-таки нужно. Посмотри на меня — шесть часов в МС и три выходных! Мы живём не для работы, братан.

Пэт не возражает, только улыбается виновато и разводит руками, будто ничего не может с этим поделать. В какой-то мере так оно и есть — если он станет отдыхать больше, то, рано или поздно придётся думать о том, почему у него никого нет, а в квартире так пусто, несмотря на её и без того крохотные размеры. А вот если тратить всё своё время на попытку получить больше денег, то никаких вопросов не встаёт.

«Я мог бы, но занят», — вот чем утешает себя Пэт, если однажды оказывается, что он не слишком устал, и у него остаются силы на дурацкие размышления как же так получилось — успешный парень с хорошей зарплатой и, вроде бы даже неплохим характером отчаянно скучает по человеческому теплу.

Жизнь, где есть всё, но нет важной, значимой части. Такой необходимой долгими одинокими вечерами.

— Или что, ты решил не обходиться домашним андроидом-помощником, а заменил на нового, а? — вопрос Роя приводит на первое мгновение в ступор и Пэт смаргивает, пытаясь понять о чём тот. — Ну, знаешь, эти — «для секса и не только». Я, вот, своему поставил расширение, но нового всё-таки не хочу, хотя, читал, в отзывах пишут что трахаться с новенькими — улёт! Вибрация, электростимуляция, полный комплект всех поз, и не только...

— И почему не хочешь? — Пэт не упоминает о том, что единственный его помощник — кубик, ведь до покупки полноценного андроида руки у него так и не дошли. Слишком много вариантов для выбора, а сил на это не было. Да и нужен ли ему уборщик, когда о квартире заботится Алан?

— Так ведь у меня уже есть Тесс, — словно прописную истину втолковывает Рой, и остаётся только кивнуть, понимающе. Это, и впрямь очевидно, так что Пэт корит себя за глупые вопросы когда натягивает на плечи куртку, но Рой не указывает на промахи, вроде этого практически никогда, и оттого с ним приятно общаться.

Тот копается в своём устройстве, показывая фото с улыбчивой белокурой девушкой-андроидом, прежде, чем они вместе проходят к лифту и Пэт нажимает на кнопку нулевого этажа. — Поэтому не, как бы хорош не был секс со всеми этими навороченными андроидами, а я свою милашку ни на что не променяю!

Улыбка не сходит с лица Пэта, всё время, что он смотрит на Роя, и всё думает — насколько же это потрясающе вот так любить кого-то. Безнадёжно преданно, даже если есть ошибки в системе и программа подвисает из-за старости. 

Да и сомнений не появляется — Рой взял на пару часов больше лишь бы апгрейдить своего домашнего помощника, улучшать её, нанимать мастера, и тот починил без обнуления системы. 

Взаимная забота. Тепло. Уют. Всё это звучит настолько желанно, что за рёбрами тянет лёгкой завистью.

— Ладно, — двери лифта распахиваются с лёгким и приятным звуком, выпуская их в начавшуюся осень и город, продуваемый всеми ветрами так, что, кажется, обычного пешехода может снести воздухом, если он не стоит на ногах достаточно крепко, но Пэту, конечно, это не грозит, а Рой, напротив, почти всегда покачивается из стороны в сторону, — меня ждёт приятный вечер в компании пива и креветок, и, если передумаешь, адрес ты знаешь.

— Мгм, — согласно кивает он, глядя на то, как удаляется в сторону ближайшего от работы бара друг, и всё не может перестать думать о том, что Роя ждут дома горячие объятия, поцелуи и, может быть даже кибернетическая синтезированная любовь — лучшее, что может предложить в их время самая крупная на рынке корпорация «L!fe».

Порыв ветра выдувает остатки тепла, заставляя кутаться в куртку сильнее и сутулиться, стараясь согреться и спрятаться от вопросов мучающих его сознание каждый раз, когда заходит речь о том, чтобы не чувствовать такое же пронзительное, как и внешний холод, одиночество.

Может быть ему тоже стоит попробовать? Возможно, нужно дать какому-нибудь андроиду шанс?


	3. Chapter 3

Того, как он добирается до дома Патрик не помнит, да и к чему бы это? Всё время по дороге обратно он изучает самых разных андроидов — столько, сколько успевает прогрузить в нейронную сеть, подключенную через дополнительный разъём к мозгу. У вживляемого хранилища есть миллионы плюсов, и только один, несомненный, но неизбежный минус — при всей его прочности и долговечности соединение с сетью Интернет на скоростном транспорте остаётся делом слишком рискованным и опасным.

Как и все неприятное и страшное грустное обстоятельство стало поводом для многочисленных шуток — последней в Сети появился анекдот, от которого самому Пэту не по себе: про мужчину, решившего заполнить резюме в скоростном лифте, и вместо своих персональных позитивных качеств вынес порно-теги.

«Если со мной такое однажды произойдёт — придётся менять личность», — думает Патрик каждый раз, когда натыкается на эту шутку, и потому особенно осторожно использует нейронную сеть во время перемещения в транспорте.

Благо, реклама занимает не так много скорости и на каждой остановке его каталог обновляется, заставляя вспомнить почему за столько времени Патрик до сих пор не выбрал себе электронного спутника жизни, предпочитая забить всё своё время работой, а не попыткой хоть попытаться её наладить.

«Да как, блять, вы это делаете?» — ему так и хочется спросить, пока он пристально разглядывает излишне мужественные и правильные черты и строение всех андроидов, которые только в состоянии предложить «L!fe» любопытствующему обывателю в своём огромном ассортименте. Глядя на все эти лица Пэт никак не может отделаться от мысли, что их обладатели провели у пластических хирургов годы, прежде чем завещать их компании.

Когда-то, испытывая острую необходимость подчеркнуть исключительное происхождение андроидов и их несомненное отличие от человека, их шее за ухом выводили опознавательные знаки — символ восклицания с пустым кружком вместо точки занял стойкую ассоциацию в умах потребителей, и, пускай только у «L!fe» и есть право на использование, а в какой-то момент совершенно все конкурирующие компании стали его наносить, сократив до персональной маркировки. Неизменным оставалось лишь кольцо в дюйме под левым ухом.

Однако нынешним даже этого не нужно, чтобы отличить от живого человека — такие неестественно красивые пропорции, лица без изъяна, переведённые с обычных людей и доведённые до идеала так скурпулёзно, что лично для Пэта, прекрасно осознающего собственные недостатки, они выглядят отталкивающе.

«Вашим дизайнерам бы руки на место вставить», — с сожалением думает Пэт, разглядывая очередную слишком сладкую мордашку скуластого помощника, который единственное на что годится — быть героем романа «она и её андроид», или чего-то вроде, написанного ради развлечения массового потребителя и получившего совершенно дрянную экранизацию, не способную прикрыть все недочёты любовного произведения.

В сети он частенько натыкается на единственное замечание ко всем компаниям по созданию андроидов, а не только к лидеру мирового рынка — вместо того, чтобы так старательно улучшать внешность, стоило бы решить проблему с то и дело возникающими внутренними ошибками — отклонениями от типичного поведения в сторону асоциального или ультра вариативного, из-за которых дорогие игрушки часто лагают, зависают, или просто становятся неуправляемыми, из-за чего и приходится вызывать спец бригаду.

С тех пор, как основатель «L!fe» почил их дела не стали лучше, хотя сама компания и удержалась относительно на плаву. Первоначальные версии андроидов были привлекательнее всего именно собственным несовершенством, и одну из них Патрик бы купил, если бы не два аспекта: первый, их начинка безнадёжно устарела в отличие от нынешних. Покупка такого андроида примерно равна приобретению раритетного системного блока — не тех. что некогда занимали комнату, но около того. 

Второй же — за ними охотились аукционеры, ведь в его время куда более стабильные и долговечные модели вытеснили прошлые с рынка полностью, а на тех андроидов, которые теперь считаются «ретро» нет даже запчастей. Коллекционеры трясли деньгами за каждого из тех, кто был создан ещё руками самого Джовански, хотя теперь едва ли вообще остались обычные, из не эксклюзивных партий, собранных под чутким руководством мастера своего дела.

— Господи, какая хрень, — бормочет Патрик, наконец, резким движением вынося поисковик со статьями о новых андроидах за пределы визора, прикрывая веки на секунду, как сухой стандартизированный голос оповещения в наушнике напоминает:

— Проснитесь. Ваша остановка.

Себя приходится взять в руки, разлепить глаза и выбраться из душного, забитого людьми транспорта, в котором нельзя сдвинуться и на миллиметр, особенно при его габаритах. Скоростной лифт на самый верхний этаж отрывается с привычным рывком, и от падения людей внутри спасают поручни — Патрик держится особенно крепко, ведь меньше месяца назад он неловко свалился на какую-то девушку, испугав её до истерического визга, хотя, признаться, совсем этого не добивался. Возможно — и в это очень хотелось верить — всё дело было в том, что она оказалась ему чуть выше пояса — наверное, он и сам бы испугался в детстве, если бы с ним приключилось нечто подобное.

Сканер биоритмов открывает ему дверь, и Алан мгновенно оживает, включая свет по пути следования — небольшая комната, узкий коридор, ванная, где его уже ждёт выставленный на любимую после долгого трудового дня температуру душ, под которым Патрик задерживается всегда дольше необходимого, понимая — если он заставит себя выйти вовремя, то он просто поедет крышей. Так, под струями воды и жёстким напором он на короткий момент ощущает почти что нормальным.

Свободным.

Если набрать воды и упихнуть всё тело в слишком маленькую для его размеров ванную, то можно даже продлить это ощущение и усилить многократно. Конечно, было бы лучше, сумей он вытянуться во все свои шесть футов и три дюйма, но ради этого придётся снять новую квартиру, а искать что-то вместо привычного «отсека» идеального для жизни единственного своего постояльца.

«Или мне записаться в бассейн?» — эта мысль посещает его время от времени, но, снова прикинув куда именно можно впихнуть плаванье в своём распорядке, Пэт так и не находит ему места, а потому выбрасывает из головы до какого-нибудь другого вечера, в который, возможно, это изменится. Есть вероятность, что он откажется от часа или двух на работе и сделает себе подарок в виде абонемента по плаванию.

— Ужин готов, — мягкий голос домашнего помощника с трудом пробивается через шум воды, но Пэт всё-таки слышит его, и, наконец, выключает душ и скупыми, лёгкими движениями обсушивает чуть вьющиеся волосы, проводя по ним расчёской и избавляясь от назойливых кудрей в пользу обычных прямых прядей.

Давно налаженный распорядок нерушим — еда, вкуса которой он почти не ощущает от усталости, пара часов в социальных сетях, что Пэт тратит, даже не замечая этого, снова гигиенические процедуры перед сном, и вот, его работа, наконец, остаётся целиком и полностью позади.

И Патрик делает то же самое, что и в ставшей привычной ему корпорации МС, только совсем за бесплатно, ради себя и грядущего трудового дня.

Он снова спит.


	4. Chapter 4

Привычный утренний распорядок подчиняется таймеру как и всегда, и в налаженном ритме Пэт опять пытается найти успокоение. Обычно поспать с мыслью — в жизни пора что-то менять достаточно, чтобы избавиться от неё, предпочитая решать рутинные заботы постепенно и всё откладывать грандиозные изменения в долгий ящик, но не сегодня. Открывая глаза Пэт прекрасно помнит о своих переживаниях, о том, как вчера завидовал Рою и его особенным отношениям с Тесс уже в который раз.

Утренняя чашка кофе — того исключительного, настоящего, не восстановленного, а выращенного «аутами» и раз в месяц обходящегося ему в достаточную сумму для того, чтобы порадоваться, что работа позволяет не слишком часто задаваться вопросом как отказаться от вкусовых рецепторов — традиционно сопровождается попыткой узнать что-то новое в мире технологий.

Однако, стоит лишь открыть «Сайбер», как Пэт перестаёт не только пить свой божественный напиток — на самом деле, даже дышать от крепкого баннера, оповещающего о новинке, как это не часто случается у особенных, давно зарегистрированных и проверенных пользователей.

Волнистые чёрные волосы, светло-голубые глаза, мягкая улыбка с ямочками, отзывающимися на это изменение лица — Алан. Такой, каким он его время от времени себе представляет, смотрит прямо со страницы сайта с объявлением о продаже и такой крупной суммой, что Пэт сначала принимает её за необычный номер лота или вроде того.

— Андроиды столько не стоят, — бормочет он едва слышно, углубляясь в чтение характеристик, но, признаёт — этот, пожалуй, да.

Объём памяти внутренней, от которой отказались практически все современные модели потрясает, а уж сколько можно загрузить на облако, так и представить трудно! Новейший процессор, возможность подсоединения к любому существующему помощнику для полной его замены, тысячи вариаций цвета кожи и длины волос, а так же абсолютная подстраиваемость характера под владельца — мечта, которую можно приобрести пару новеньких андроидов для секса, а ведь на этом сайте зачастую всплывают объявления продажи крутых подержаных устройств, на которые, конечно, уже не распространяется заводская гарантия.

Сам сайт «Сайбер» даёт только часовую гарантию на возврат средств при полной целостности товара, которая уже через 60 минут становится недействительна — не успел провести все тесты и выявить неисправность, если та есть — попал на деньги, и ищи теперь как можно его перепродать.

Подобная покупка ощутимо прохудит его личный счёт, и Патрик качает головой, вспоминая о том, что вообще-то времени дома он слишком мало, чтобы покупать настолько дорогую игрушку, и, возможно, стоит взять что-то на порядок дешевле, очень подержаное, так, чисто на пробу — может ему андроид и вовсе не нужен, да?

Кофе в руке напоминает о себе температурой, и Пэт делает глоток, согласно кивая своим мыслям и прокручивая характеристики до конца, чтобы найти нечто способное убедить его в нецелесообразности такой покупки.

«Модель обладает полным функционалом G-609, — Пэт смаргивает, вспоминая всё то, что вчера читал о самом новом андроиде для секса, который даже вполовину не такой мощный как экземпляр перед ним, а особенности их направленности заставят обывателя купить их, скорее, отдельно к обычному андроиду, помогающему по хозяйству, нежели заменить его так, как может вот этот парень, — дополнительно оснащён специальным оборудованием девяти дюймов длиной, способным подарить незабываемые...»

Строчки плывут перед глазами, и Пэт не может, просто не может удержаться от того, чтобы заглянуть в собственные штаны и выдохнуть прерывисто, ощущая ещё один толчок возбуждения, который прокатывается по организму горячим комом и подпаливает нервные окончания. 

У него размер чуть больше обычного, но даже со своими шестью дюймами против девяти он не в состоянии устоять, а подогретая красивым видом внешности фантазия тянет его внутри желанием.

— Вы в порядке? — голос Алана, заставляет понять — короткий звук только что осознанный его головой, это стон, который Пэт не сдержал, представив себе как должно быть интересно опробовать такую необычную игрушку. — Ваш кофе слишком горячий?

— В самый раз... — отзывается тихо Пэт, дрожащими руками увеличивая шрифт статьи, стараясь лучше вчитаться, и задумчиво добавляет, игнорируя прокатившееся по телу возбуждение, — мой кофе очень в размер.

Среди имеющихся у него игрушек для секса есть один — достаточно монструозный, чтобы напугать обычного любителя подрочить, но особенно обожаемый им скорее за размер, чем за пупырчатую прилипающую и чуть жалящую форму конечности осьминога. Когда-то подобная имитация тоже обошлась ему дороже всех прочих фаллоимитаторов и вибраторов, но Патрик ни за что не променяет его на какой-то из других, куда более обычных. 

— Чёрт, — выдох получается с поскуливанием, да и на приближении новенький, только сошедший с конвейера андроид выглядит так, словно самая настоящая мечта.

Костюм-тройка с жилетом-корсетом, выгодно подчёркивающим красивые пропорции он смотрится просто невероятно, но без него, на партии обнажённых превью...

Патрик с трудом сглатывает, понимая — он попал. Незаурядный член, призванный привлечь его внимание, не так цепляет как редкие родинки на коже, несколько светлых полос шрамов, ямочки над ягодицами и аккуратные ключицы, к которым мгновенно хочется прижаться губами и исследовать всё это добро пальцами.

— Если вы не выдвинитесь сейчас — опоздаете на работу, — подсказывает Алан, кажется, впервые за два месяца, а то и дольше, ведь обычно Патрику не требуется никаких напоминаний.

— Да, да, — бормочет он, собираясь и поглядывая на время сделки. Патрия совсем маленькая, и, похоже, ему стоит определиться до вечера, а пока, чтобы быть уверенным, что этот красавец его дождётся в корзине и даст вечером принять решение, Пэт откладывает того себе, резервируя выставленную модель на двенадцать часов — выйдя с работы он точно решит нужно ли ему это.

Хотя, кажется, даже падение на город метеорита не способен заставить его отказаться от ожившей мечты — такой близкой, такой желанной, притаившейся на расстоянии одного клика от изрядно опустевшего счёта.

Всю дорогу на работу единственное, что делает Патрик — изучает всё, связанное с этой моделью на сайте. Никаких отзывов он не находит — даже упоминаний того, что где-то есть подобные андроиды, но на деле его волнует это слишком мало.

Время от времени такое случается, и запускают пробную партию вот так, а компании не несут никакой ответственности за купленное вне официальных точек, тем более, если это «Сайбер», где слишком часто обсуждают способ модернизировать железо или софт уже от имеющихся моделей.

Все десять часов сна на работе он рассматривает выставленного на продажу андроида ближе настолько, что, кажется, запоминает глазами его всего, и от этого легче ничуть не становится, к сожалению. Прорисованные чётко, но не слишком рельефно мышцы заводят внутри интерес, общая кажущаяся хрупкость, и обещание «выдержать нагрузку весом в тонну» будит воображение, заставляя представлять как его — совсем немаленького парня, этот андроид с лёгкостью может закинуть на плечо и понести куда ему вздумается, а то, что версия с длинными волосами ничуть не уступает такой же с короткими, а «overweight» смотрится так же потрясающе как и стройная, ломает изнутри желанием обладать — весь этот функционал заключён всего в одном андроиде! 

Даже то, что у них разница в росте почти в фут не отталкивает, а, напротив, привлекает.

«Ты совсем двинулся», — думает Патрик, переводя деньги со счёта сразу, едва только его рабочая смена заканчивается, и, заполняя форму до того, как успеет передумать и дать здравому смыслу взять над собой верх.

Вот только у него всё ещё тянет внизу живота возбуждением при виде несовершенного лица и лукавых серо-голубых глаз глядящих из-под длинных угольно-чёрных ресниц. 

«Покупка будет доставлена через два дня», — равнодушно сообщает ему торговая площадка привычно неприветливого «Сайбера» и Пэт малодушно полагает, что у него есть пара суток на отказ.

Так, словно он вообще в состоянии отвергнуть мысль о покупке необычного андроида A1-AN, заставившего его кратковременно сойти с ума.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В честь др я открываю доступ к частям!

Нет ничего мучительнее ожидания. Первый день прошёл почти что легко — лечь спать, открыть глаза уже в новом дне — проще некуда. А вот второй, наполненный тревогой, сомнениями и неопределённостью просто сводит Патрика с ума.

Красная кнопка «отменить» в статусе заказа автоматически повернёт все процессы вспять, а на его счету снова окажется сумма, достойная для покупки андроида в специализированном магазине с долгой гарантией и ценником в два раза меньше. Занесённый палец уже почти нажимает вожделенную кнопку, как Пэт скашивает глаза глядя на красивые широкие брови и осознаёт — не-а, не сможет. Отказаться от того, что было так близко, почти у него в руках подобно смерти и он стонет, сворачивая уведомлении о прибытии оплаченного заказа в трей, пока скоростной поезд мчит его в сторону дома. Поворот, ещё один — знакомые перегибы заставляют держаться за верхний поручень покрепче и надеяться, что он не двинется окончательно и не успеет рехнуться к тому самому моменту, когда до него дойдёт столь дорогая и долгожданная посылка.

«Курьер прибудет в течении часа» — сообщает служба доставки в очередной раз и Патрик кусает губы изнутри до болезненных полос, которые так и тянет трогать языком, ощупывать и изучать, размышляя — каково будет попробовать поцеловать андроида? 

Их искусственная кожа за счёт светлого пигмента способна принять любой оттенок, передаваемый крошечными отражающими выбранную палитру частицами, впаянными прямо в основной слой. Восстановительного запаса волосяного покрова — той же технологии, благодаря которой однажды купленная еда имеет свойство обновляться несколько раз, не теряя своих обычных качеств — хватает для того, чтобы отрастить волосы какой угодно длины, но не отрезать, конечно — этим некоторые занимаются вручную, если хотят сменить стиль причёски своего домашнего любимца.

«Интересно, во что он будет запакован?» — эта мысль заставляет улыбнуться совсем слабо. Едва ли кто-то заморочиться особенными способами, и андроида, скорее всего, поставят в какой-нибудь стандартной таре, так что после придётся не хило потрудиться для того, чтобы избавиться от её частей. Пэт в себе не сомневается — зная его, коробка будет пылиться в самом дальнем углу комнаты целую вечность, пока с ним снова не приключится настроение на генеральную уборку.

Кончики пальцев зудят от предвкушения, но для начала его ждёт поездка на скоростном лифте, который развозит жителей по этажам так быстро, что иногда кажется, будто вот-вот он пробьёт дыру в потолке и все пассажиры вылетят в открытый космос, но даже такого опасения сейчас недосточно для того, чтобы успокоить приятное волнение в груди Патрика.

Он успевает снять ботинки и стянуть с себя потрёпанную куртку, когда дверной звонок оглашает всю квартиру радостной мелодией, и даже вздрагивает от этого — доставщики еды всегда предпочитают окна, ведь это быстрее и надёжнее, а из транспорта выходить не нужно, так что твёрдая уверенность в личной безопасности когда-то сделала аэро-доставку самым популярным её видом, поэтому у Пэта было довольно мало способов услышать собственный дверной звонок.

— Да, да, точно, — бормотание не слышно по ту сторону и курьер, скорее всего, понятия не имеет, что Пэт идёт, из-за чего приходится поторапливаться. 

Один неловкий взмах над панелью разблокирует дверь, сразу за которой полноразмерная коробка, и, почти невидимый курьер, протягивающий бумагу на подпись:

— Распишитесь в принятии товара. Если он не подойдёт или окажется неисправен, пожалуйста, позвоните по указанному снизу номеру и дождитесь курьера, — его тонкий голос такой смешной, словно ожившая мультяшка, и Пэт, чтобы было удобнее втаскивает коробку к себе и устраивает её сбоку от входной двери, разглядывая невысокого полноватого парня, который глядит на него со странной улыбкой, словно компания ему платит процент от стоимости содержимого.

— Как вы его сюда затащили? — удивлению Патрика нет предела — парень нисколько не похож на муравья, способного поднять вес в несколько раз превосходящий собственный.

— Антиграв, — радостно отвечает курьер, пока Пэт расписывается в накладной, прежде чем вернуть её в мягкие полные руки.

Чужая округлость кажется ему приятной, в отличие от собственной. Парень напротив, скорей всего на пару-тройку лет младше, но из-за состояния рост-вес он выглядит так, что невыносимо хочется погладить его за пухлую щечку или потрепать по волосам, словно маленького.

— Приятного вечера! — радостное примечание заставляет Пэта кивнуть, и, оставшись, наконец один на один с закрытой коробкой испытать самый настоящий страх.

«А что если ты... не похож?» — вот, пожалуй, и всё, о чём он думает, осторожно рассоединяя фиксаторы, чтобы добраться до её содержимого. Раньше такое случалось с людьми гораздо чаще, чем теперь, но и в его время нельзя было стопроцентно гарантировать, что придёт ровно то, чего ждёт покупатель и что заявил у себя продавец.

Мысль о перекошенном лице, заедающих деталях или просто нехватке запчастей заставляет его торопиться ровно до тех пор, пока дверца не открывается, являя миру своё содержимое.

— Да чёрт, — ругается Патрик, понимая, что придётся ещё подождать до тех пор, пока эргономичная упаковка, защищающая помещённый в неё со всех сторон, и занимавшая оставшееся пространство между стенками и андроидом не сдуется.

Процесс двигается на удивление быстро, и преисполненное безмятежного спокойствия лицо напротив заставляет сердце пропустить удар, а горло пересохнуть так, что приходится сглатывать с силой, лишь бы его перестало царапать. Даже ранки на внутренней стороны губы, которые не дававшие покоя всё время, что Патрик провёл в поезде сейчас совсем не беспокоят. 

Единственное, до чего ему есть дело — мужчина, медленно касающийся ступнями дна коробки, по мере того как биоразлагаемая упаковка выпустит весь воздух у него из-под ног и скукожится до состояния небольшого шарика, который с лёгкостью можно будет утилизировать.

— Проклятье, — Патрик не в состоянии сдержаться и не хочет. Кожа андроида выглядит как живая. и так долго и страстно зудящие подушечки, наконец, касаются её аккуратно.

Бархатистость не только видимая — он чувствует нежность кожи, может к ней прикоснуться, вжаться губами, целуя медленно и страстно, например, ту самую ключицу, на которой мозг окончательно сдвинулся, поехал, теряя по пути благоразумие.

Патрик знает, он читал, что должен сделать все диагностические тесты до того, как истечёт таймер, светящийся слева от него, прямо на дверце коробки, на которой пиктограммы инструкций пульсируют, напоминая о том, что через отведённый на диагностику час все претензии к качеству товара будут считаться необоснованными. Политика защиты покупателей «Сайбер» ему понятна — то, что они вообще представляют возможность отказаться это круто, но сейчас в голове совсем не диагностические тесты и проверки.

Под губами нежная, тёплая, и, совершенно точно человеческая кожа, а одно это обстоятельство выносит Патрика полностью — окончательно и беспросветно. Подушечки ощупывают мягкий живот — там, за ним, Пэт точно знает, находится все самое важное для любого андроида, но сейчас он словно трогает обычного живого человека. Мужчину, от вида которого голову сносит куда-то в неведомые дали, а собственное желание грозит перелиться через край.

— Сейчас, — бормочет Патрик заполошно, невнятно, притягивая совершенно неподвижного андроида к себе ближе. Одежды на нём нет — комплект лежит за ногами, но сейчас вообще плевать на все эти условности.

Это его андроид, да? Его андроид, который одним своим видом светлой кожи, где-то тут, то там встречаются бороздки шрамов, что так приятно накрыть губами и медленно провести кончиком языка, исследуя, изучая. 

Желание завязывается узлом внизу живота, и Патрик понимает, что то, что он сейчас делает — по меньшей мере странно, но ему плевать. Зачем ещё покупать андроида для секса, если ты не можешь медленно спускаясь по ощущающимся словно настоящие волоскам на животе всё ниже, охренеть во всех смыслах, исследуя искусственный член языком. По-хорошему, наверное, стоило бы изучить имеет ли тот нужную длину, но, вместо этого Патрик встаёт на колени, он практически распластывается по полу, чтобы добраться до головки и сдавливает её губами, понимая, что всё. 

Так нельзя — по крайней мере ему точно не вынести это живым.

— Блять, — он почти хнычет бранное слово, торопливым жестом запихивая руку под пояс штанов и нащупывая истекающий смазкой, крепкий стояк и водя по нему кулаком отчаянно быстро, снова ощущает губами нежную бархатистость синтетической кожи. 

Если бы хоть кто-то сказал ему, что это будет так — он бы купил чёртового андроида ещё хрен знает когда, просто для того, чтобы наслаждаться равномерным теплом, возможностью обнимать его словно большую игрушку и зарываться в кожу вот так, отчаянно фантазируя о том, как будет сладко, когда длинный член погрузится в него полностью.

Грань, на которой танцует сознание, обрывается чернотой, и желание взрывается, словно лава, пытающаяся выбросить перегретый воздух наружу. Тело ошпаривает оргазмом, и в штанах становится особенно мокро, но Патрику наплевать. Он жмётся лбом к мягкому животу, вздрагивает, тяжело дыша, и пытается сгрести мысли обратно, в кучу, в порядок. 

Нужно что-то сделать.

Собраться, подумать, приоткрыть глаза и заметить, что пожелтевшая надпись инструкции отчаянно призывает приступить незамедлительно, пока она сама не истёрлась и не исчезла. Жёлтый цвет перетекает в красный довольно плавно, но и без этого становится очевидно, что нужно поставить себя на ноги и сделать несколько простых вещей.

«Освободите андроида, нажав на кнопку на дне короба» — сообщают ему пиктограммы, указывая, что та располагается между стоп, и, чтобы дотянуться, приходится опять опуститься на колени.

«Слишком удобная высота», — почти с сожалением думает Пэт, вынужденный снова одёрнуть себя. Нельзя увлечься ещё раз, хотя первое возбуждение и схлынуло, возвращая ему способность мыслить достаточно трезво и вернуть андроида в случае если что-то пойдёт не так.

Сетка, удерживавшая его покупку на месте, пока он трогал и щупал её везде, исчезает, и тот делает шаг вперёд, останавливаясь, едва ноги касаются лба Патрика. Руки не могут успокоиться — оглаживают костяшки лодыжек, поднимаются по икрам, пока выделенный пункт не мигает, исчезая и оставляя следующий.

«Запустите тест проверки железа» — несколько значков указывают на кнопку перезапуска — особенный стоп-кран, чтобы обнулить двинувшегося андроида, или вызвать бригаду долгим нажатием. Весь этот функционал скрывается за кругом с восклицательным знаком внутри него — единственным расхождением с логотипом фирмы «L!fe». Сделать его важной частью для функционала было когда-то по-настоящему значимым решением, что поддержали все производители. Короткое однократное касание при первом включении заставляет приятный глубокий баритон сообщить:

— Состояние процессора... в норме. Состояние физической оболочки... в норме. Состояние речевых центров... в норме. Состояние системы охлаждения... в норме. Все системы функционируют безупречно.

От самых первых звуков Патрик отдёргивается от чужих ног, пытаясь взять себя в руки и собрать расплавившиеся мозги воедино.

«Активируйте андроида» — пара картинок сообщает о том, каким ритмом нужно погладить сенсорную панель на кругляше символа и приходится быть до ужаса внимательным, повторяя их, когда голос снова раздаётся в слишком маленькой квартире:

— A1-AN готов к работе, — веки поднимаются, и Патрик отступает ещё на шаг, словно этот парень — пришелец, а не его весьма удачная — или нет — покупка. Будто сейчас начнётся кровавая бойня, из которой никто не уйдёт живым. — Здравствуйте. Вы желаете дать мне имя?

«Как ты мог забыть?» — сокрушённо думает Патрик, и, глянув ещё раз на коробку, на которой уже гасло предупреждение об истекающем сроке проверки андроида «A1-AN», наконец, кивает, плюя на всё, и решая — пусть это будет доброй традицией:

— Алан.

— Благодарю, — улыбка, которую демонстрирует андроид, заставляет всё внутри заныть от возбуждения, предвкушения и ужаса, особенно, когда тот добавляет, — я нашёл ещё одно устройство с таким именем. Подключаюсь.

— Что? — разум мгновенно подкидывает сотню причин, почему андроид и домашний помощник должны быть разными и вообще, он слишком привык к Алану, который будит его каждое утро, включает свет и...

— Данные получены, управление передано, — совершенно довольная улыбка на лице вызывает снова ту же самую реакцию, и Патрик вернуть чёртового андроида, когда тот сообщает так, словно это большая тайна, — мне кажется, вам следует посетить душ и сменить одежду. Если вы позволите помочь...

— Я сам! — перебивает он мгновенно совершенно голого Алана, вспоминая почему именно ему следует сейчас переодеться.

«Я почти что отсосал тебе пока ты был в отключке!» — от этой мысли в голове полный ступор, а сам он зависает между отчаянным желанием и отвращением к себе самому. Это так нелепо — стыдится того, кого купил ради секса, но в свою защиту Пэт справедливо замечает — он ждал куда большей механичности от андроида!

— Я принесу полотенце, — соглашается совершенно спокойно Алан, беря ладонь Пэта в собственную и провожая до ванны, хотя в этом вообще нет никакого смысла. Вот, только стоит ему положить руки Патрику на плечи, с явным намерением помочь раздеться, как он отшатывается, едва не падая в ванную из-за что высокий бортик толкается под колени:

— Не надо!

— Хорошо, — короткий кивок отчего-то наводит на мысль о том, что это согласие — временное, и они ещё вернуться к этому вопросу и не однократно. — Не торопитесь.

— Мгм, — соглашается Патрик и впервые за всё время, что живёт в этой квартире блокирует дверь в ванную комнату, едва Алан её покидает.

Кажется, у него большие, большие, большие проблемы, но его андроида уже не вернуть.

Хотя, при воспоминании о тёплой и нежной коже, приходится признать — не так уж сильно Патрик этого и хочет.


	6. Chapter 6

— Ужин на столе, кофе будет готов через три минуты. Я выведу время на таймер, раз вы любите точность, и стану вас ждать, — Алан чуть кивает и его волосы застилают глаза на мгновение, а уже в следующее Патрик остаётся один в тесной душевой, сжимая любимую футболку, мягкие штаны и самые симпатичные, из имеющихся в наличии, трусы, размышляя как так вышло, что его жизнь вот уже с полчаса напоминает дрянную мангу с затасканным сюжетом.

— Стоило купить стандартную модель на проверенном сайте, — бормочет Пэт едва слышно и заныривает в футболку, расправляя её, удивляясь тому, насколько она необычно выглядит.

От ткани пахнет влажностью, жаром и особенным ароматом, свойственной новой, и она, как ни странно, тёплая, что настораживает ещё больше. Стоит признать — на ощупь принесённые андроидом любимые вещи отличаются в лучшую сторону, хотя всё это крайне непривычно, и Пэт водит плечами, натягивая белью и штаны, и стараясь понять что не так. Пальцы соскальзывают по полотну снова и снова, изучая самым любимым способом — на ощупь, когда, наконец, Патрик замечает главное отличие от того, что он надевает — оно абсолютно гладкое. Ни малейших заломов, неровностей или шероховатостей на ней нет, и...

— Ты срезал ярлык? — наконец, констатирует Пэт, выбравшись из ванны и прошагав босыми ступнями по холодному полу, пытаясь нашарить мягкую, волокнистую деталь, которая всегда привлекала внимание, стоило лишь натянуть на себя майку.

— Мне показалось, он вам мешает, — соглашается совершенно спокойно Алан, отодвигая в пригласительном жесте стул. — И, если вы позволите заметить, то данный продукт имеет ограниченный цикл восстановления, а его веществ недостаточно для полноценной жизнедеятельности. Вы разрешите мне в следующий раз обновить содержимое вашего холодильника?

— Он не портится, — Патрик не может сдержать недовольства. Какого чёрта тут вообще происходит? Почему этот андроид — пускай и весьма незаурядный, и всё-таки — для секса так отчаянно лезет в его собственную чёртову жизнь?

Прятаться от собственного андроида, это, конечно, бред, но, видимо, другого выбора нет, хотя бы до тех пор, пока ужас от того, что чёртова машина оказалась слишком продвинутой и похожей на человека, словно персонаж какой-то старой, слышанной им в раннем сказке, рассказанной бабушкой-эмигранткой. Странно, что Пэт до сих помнит её ясные глаза, уверенный, несмотря на внушительный возраст, голос, но не в состоянии припомнить её названия. Да оно и не важно — хитрость так была в том, что живая девочка притворялась куклой, и весьма успешно, насколько мог судить малолетний Пэт, каждый раз восхищаясь тем, как героине удалось убедить всем, что прежде, кукла не ела пирожные просто потому, что ей не хотелось.

У него, конечно, и в том возрасте возникали вопросы относительно других необходимостей девочки, но сути дела это не меняло. Для него она была первым андроидом, с которым свела Патрика жизнь, и, пускай это была очень старая история, из тех времён, когда ИИ ещё опасались из-за неточности в формулировках ограничений и возможности их обойти. Сейчас такие страхи вызывают только недоумение, и всё-таки Патрик не может отделаться от ощущения схожести старой сказки и его настоящей жизни.

«Возможно ли, что ты тоже живой?» — мысль неприятная, почти отвратительная, заставляющая отскребать от себя ощущение собственной порочности, ведь тогда получается — он домогался до настоящего человека.

А тот только стоял, терпел и ничего не делал...

«Надо посмотреть что там прописано в лицензионном соглашении и протоколах поведения», — здравая мысль поддерживает, когда Патрик выбирается из ванны и замирает — запертая дверь открывается так, словно потянувший с другой стороны за ручку не подозревает о существовании каких-то там электронных замков, давно сменивших механику. 

Полностью одетый Алан — яркими глазами, широкими бровями и уютно-хрупкий в своём росте, смотрящийся не в проекционной модели, а в полном размере прямо перед ним выглядит в чёртовом костюме ещё привлекательней, и только поэтому из головы вылетают все адекватные и разумные мысли. Вопросы, которые есть острая необходимость задать тоже рассыпаются на составляющие их слова, стоит тому протянуть аккуратно сложенную одежду и улыбнуться так, что на щеках появляются красивые ямочки:

— У вас имеется холодильник, чтобы продукты дольше хранились, а так же я могу покупать ограниченное их количество и за счёт этого разнообразить ваш рацион, — улыбка, застывшая на губах андроида, задвинувшего стул вместе с Патриком прямо к столу для удобства так, словно тот ничего не весит, откровенно нервирует, однако, привычный ужин даёт вспомнить о том, что вообще-то это его дом, его андроид и его жизнь. 

И только Пэту решать насколько много у Алана воли. 

Вроде как.

— Разнообразное питание поможет вам восстановить силы и почувствовать себя лучше, — слова андроида заставляют нахмуриться чуть, поднимая на него взгляд. Наверное, если бы Пэт был хотя бы самую малость злее, он бы ощерился на эти слова, и спросил какого хера тот вообще считает, что ему нужно это, но на самом деле идея звучит несколько заманчиво.

— У меня нет времени готовить, ты понимаешь? — вздыхает он, принимаясь за еду и с удивлением глядя на то, как ловко управляется его андроид с кофемашиной.

Высокая и широкая кружка, наполненная ароматным напитком едва ли наполовину устраивается напротив и благоухает и потому совсем нет никаких сил, чтобы удержаться и попробовать, так что невероятная горечь ударяет в нёбо слишком сильно.

— Чёрт, что? — непривычный вкус заполняет рот и Патрик не уверен хочет ли он прополоскать его и избавится от ощущений, или запить хорошенько тем же самым количеством воды.

— Эспрессо, — сообщает андроид, устраиваясь напротив и отодвигая волосы со лба медленным и красивым жестом, от которого внутри снова тянет жаром — самую малость, но и этого Патрику более чем достаточно, чтобы остаться на месте, а не подняться за водой, и опустить взгляд в тарелку, когда Алан продолжает, — я нашёл информацию, что хороший кофе стоит пить без сахара, чтобы прочувствовать его аромат и вкус в полной мере. 

— Он горький, — это замечание должно бы напомнить механическому засранцу о том, что вообще-то человеческие рецепторы к такому не приспособлены, но тот, с непередаваемой вежливой ехидностью напоминает, сверкая чертовски красивыми серо-голубыми глазами:

— Аборигены пили кофе без сахара и сливок, чтобы тот бодрил, и если бы я нашёл у вас сливки, молоко или чай, то я бы заварил его, а так — увы. Но я могу пообещать, что завтра вкус будет лучше, — ладонь Алана ложится прямо поверх руки Пэта, сжимающей кружку, когда тот доливает до краёв прохладной водой из кувшина и заглядывает в глаза, — попробуйте.

Доверия такому странному способу решить проблему отсутствия в его кофе сахара не особо радует Патрика, на самом деле, но он даже прижимает ободок кружки к губам и делает глоток. Горечь никуда не исчезла, но к ней примешивается приятный сладковатый запах, и вкус такой, словно кто-то покрошил горький шоколад прямо в кружку, заставляя распахнуть глаза в удивлении.

— Это мой кофе? — вопрос, полный сомнения, вынуждая андроида напротив улыбнуться шире, словно он победил в каком-то споре, и Пэт делает ещё один глоток, чтобы понять из-за чего такое вообще может быть.

— Кофемашина убивает вкус. Так же как и восстановленная еда, вам стоит знать, — насмешливость во взгляде заставляет колени чуть трястись, а желание сжаться и, внезапно, уйти из собственного дома оглушает, словно удар тяжёлым пыльным мешком прямо в лицо.

— Мне не... — голос чуть дрожит и запинается, когда Патрик старательно вынуждает себя сказать эти слова, чтобы хоть как-то прояснить ситуацию, — мне не нравится то, что ты вмешиваешься в это. В мою жизнь.

Молчание между ними повисает и затягивается настолько, что в голову вступает даже волнение об уязвимости слишком продвинутой техники к длительным лагам и сбоям, и уверенность — теперь придётся потратить невероятное количество времени, лишь бы разобраться с его содержимым, как Алан отмирает, и качает головой:

— Не думаю, — в глубоком баритоне такая уверенность, которой хватило бы на пятерых человек, и это не добавляет желания спорить или ввязываться в откат.

— Что? — от изумления у Патрика даже рот открывается и округляются глаза, когда он смотрит на андроида, выглядящего ещё более уверенным, чем раньше.

— Ваша жизнь похожа на закольцованный цикл. Память прежнего домашнего помощника хранит в себе только один случай отклонения от заданного и привычного ритма — день, когда вы мастурбировали, три месяца назад. Все остальные дни не имеют даже малейших отклонений, из чего я логично могу заключить: вы купили секс-андроида в надежде изменить привычный распорядок. В чём я и собираюсь вам помочь, — глубокий баритон смягчается так, что Патрик прижимает холодные руки к щекам, стараясь удержаться от того, чтобы начать неконтролируемо краснеть глядя в серо-голубые глаза, уверенного в себе андроида.

— Разве я не могу менять твоё поведение под собственные желания? В характеристиках было указано так много линий, и я не думаю, что это — та, которая мне на самом деле подходит, — удержать голос в нужном диапазоне не удаётся, и он садится, от мысли, что сейчас в голове Алана есть тот самый, последний раз когда его сил хватало на то, чтобы подрочить.

Отличная игрушка-осьминог тогда довела его до самого настоящего отчаяния, до загнанных криков и такой тотальной усталости, что Пэт решил прежде, чем заниматься чем-то подобным ему следует отдохнуть, а уже потом использовать такие штуки. И всё это в чужой голове?

— Моя линия взаимодействия выбрана в соответствии с вашим поведением на протяжении последнего года, — слова Алана заставляют Патрика замереть, — именно таков срок памяти прошлого домашнего помощника от которого я получил всю необходимую мне информацию. Я могу изменить выбранную линию поведения, но тогда поставленная вами цель не будет достигнута.

«Год», — как удар, не иначе это слово прилетает в сознание Патрика, вынуждая пытаться вспомнить сколько раз его хватало на то, чтобы подрочить за указанное время, и как так вышло, что он, вычищая совершенно всё из истории браузера после каждого использования не выкинул из памяти прошлого Алана записи происходящего.

Та коробочка вообще не могла иметь доступа ни к чему, кроме электроники в квартире, так как...

«Игрушкии», — мгновенно доходит до него, и щёки всё-таки краснеют, заставляя чувствовать себя отвратительно, просто потому что чёртов андроид, который выглядит как человек и ведёт себя соответственно, знает о том насколько часто и чем именно его хозяин мастурбирует. Хорошо, что в квартире камер нет, иначе можно было бы умереть со стыда...

— Да с чего ты вообще взял, что я хотел что-то изменить? — наконец, взяв себя в руки спрашивает Пэт, глядя в красивые глаза и кусая внутреннюю сторону губы, и добавляя беспощадно к уже имеющимся на ней царапинам новые.

— Чек, — отзывается тот, кивая туда, где как раз медленно разрушается коробки. Упаковка самоутилизируется после того, как из неё достано всё содержимое, и Патрик с удивлением смотрит на это, понимая сразу две вещи — во-первых, «Сайбер» нисколько не экономили на пересылочных материалах, и второе — чёртов андроид прекрасно знает в какую сумму он обошёлся Патрику. — Если бы вы не хотели что-то изменить, если бы это не было криком о помощи, то вы бы не потратили столько средств на мою покупку. Вы бы приобрели, например, G-608 и наслаждались бы его функционалом прямо сейчас. 

— Я могу тебя продать и сделать это, — едва слышно и совсем слабо говорит Пэт, и чувствует как пальцы на тыльной стороне его ладони чуть сжимаются и медленно соскальзывают с кожи, заставляя ощутить невероятно острый внешний холод.

— Можете, — согласие Алана не делает ситуацию легче, и Патрик совершенно внезапно чувствует себя чёртовым ублюдком. Так, словно он мгновение назад ударил этого андроида со всему размаху, жёстко и бескомпромиссно, наплевав на то, что тот на целую голову его ниже. — Но тогда в вашей жизни ничего не изменится. Вы снова заберётесь в своё колесо, давая тому разрушить вас полностью. И, если это то, чего вы хотите на самом деле — я подскажу вам верный порядок обнуления и восстановлю функционал прежнего домашнего помощника.

От слов внутри стало совсем холодно и склизко, будто кто-то пропихнул в глотку жабу, и, чтобы избавиться от чёртового ощущения, Пэт притягивает к себе кружку с тёплым напитком и опорожняет её в несколько глотков, находя в этом странное успокоение.

Они молчат до самого конца ужина — Алан явно ждёт, что Патрик что-то решит, а сам Пэт... Усталость наваливается от необходимости раздумывать над вариантами, что-то делать с собой и своей жизнью, и он просто откладывает это в долгий ящик. 

Может быть не сегодня. Завтра. Послезавтра.

Однажды он возьмёт и продаст Алана на запчасти или целиком, кому-нибудь согласному оплатить хотя бы половину стоимости, на которую можно будет купить самого заурядного андроида для секса и снова почувствовать себя в безопасности.

Патрик с удивлением обнаруживает, что его кровать — тёплая, и когда уверенные руки подтыкают одеяло, внезапно, хочется расплакаться так, словно ему года три, и он прижимается носом не к мягкому животу устроившегося рядом андроида, а к матери.

Он продаст своенравного механического любовника завтра. Через месяц. Точно-точно.

На волосы ложится узкая и горячая ладонь, перебирающая пряди, и на грани яви и сна, Пэт улыбается, чувствуя себя совсем иначе, чем прошлой ночью, и не до конца веря в то, что ему может быть настолько тепло.

Нужно ещё об этом подумать на досуге.

Возможно Алан и останется.


	7. Chapter 7

Привычные методы пробудки, которые безотказно работали несколько лет с покупки домашнего помощника меняет нежный поцелуй — то в щёку, то в плечо, а иногда и вовсе в спину, и не сказать, что он работает сколько-нибудь хуже. От влажных и мягких губ Пэт открывает глаза нехотя, но не чувствует себя раздражённым началом дня, однако, признаться, в самый первый раз он чуть не подпрыгнул на кровати от ласкового ощущения прикосновения, пробежавшего по шее цепочкой поцелуев.

На крик «какого чёрта?!» ему в руки сунули чашку крепкого кофе, а рядом устроили пару умопомрачительно пахнущих венских вафель, отчего всё желание буйствовать с утра пораньше испарилось под гнётом других вопросов. В частности относительно происхождения сладкого лакомства с выемками по бортам и малиновой начинкой. 

Впрочем, сегодня, когда губы касаются шеи, Патрик снова подпрыгивает на кровати, озирается быстро, в надежде понять какого чёрта до того, как его тело отзовётся на нежные и уверенные прикосновения к эрогенным зонам так, будто его напрямую к электричеству подключили и врубили ток на 220 вольт.

— Алан! — голос после сна срывается, и он закашливается, понимая — похоже, придётся запить из поданной кружки горячего кофе першение, чтобы ругаться, как хочется, столкнувшись с подобной неожиданностью. Пока Пэт делает пару глотков узкая и уверенная ладонь поддерживает его под затылок и пальцы путаются в волосах, разминая немного затёкшую шею, и теперь ругаться не хочется совсем, поэтому Патрик только бурчит: — Какого чёрта? Ещё же так рано...

Ответ звучит незамедлительно, как если бы Алан ждал чего-то подобного, хотя, нельзя исключать того, что у него в параметрах есть пункт о выборе вероятностей исходя из вводных:

— Я проанализировал три последних дня, и пришёл к следующему выводу: было бы лучше иметь возможность обсудить с тобой нечто крайне важное, — уверенность в том, что засранец перешёл с вежливого «вы» на более личное исключительно надеясь выбить из колеи ткнула под рёбра предупреждением, и пришлось хмуро глянуть на паршивца.

Андроид, словно и не замечает вовсе ни взглядов, ни недовольства — имея доступ к счёту Пэта, он заказывает натуральную еду, и готовит её так восхитительно, что каждый раз, как только на него хочется заругаться, слова попросту оседают в глотке. Трижды за последние три дня — в этом прослеживается некоторая стабильности, а в ней есть своё особенное спокойствие, поэтому можно даже порадоваться.

— Что обсудить? — протирая глаза ребром ладони, Патрик ещё надеется, что это будет какая-нибудь очередная мелочь, вроде вопросов, которыми Алан достаёт последние несколько дней, заставляя искренне жалеть об очищенной истории браузера.

Любимый чай, еда, вид одежды, предпочтения в тканях и такая гора всего, что Патрик зачастую попросту отмахивается или честно признаётся — ни малейшего понятия. Кто же знал, что чая и кофе так много видов? И что его любимая одежда имеет крохотные дырочки от потёртостей? А ещё, что в потребляемой им пищи есть большое количество калорий, которые следует сжигать естественным путём?

— Вы довольно много работаете, хотя, я подсчитал — ваших сбережений более чем достаточно для сокращения смены в «МС» на четыре-шесть часов, при условии, что вы выберете другой банк, — снова Алана доносятся до ещё сонного сознания как из бочки и Патрику тяжело воспринимать их, хотя постепенно он и осознаёт, к чему клонит его андроид.

— Нет, я не собираюсь уменьшать количество часов, — упрямо замечает он, когда под весом Алана кровать прогибается, и его нос оказывается слишком близко к мягкому округлому плечу, которое так и манит, чтобы уткнуться в него и медленно стянуть генерируемый личный запах.

Странно, ведь андроиды не должны пахнуть — у них нет потовых желёз, хотя каждый из владельцев может купить личный запах для собственного, появись у них желание. Целая индустрия была вдохновлена концептом книги «Парфюмер», и теперь она вкушает сладкие плоды прозорливости в сфере конструкта.

Вот только Алан пахнет — лёгкая горечь, оседающая на слизистой, оборачивается древесно-мускусной свежестью, и Патрику приходится держать себя в руках и не уткнуться в чужую грудь и попробовать доспать на ней, наплевав на работу, на еду, и на всё остальное.

— Ты купил меня для того, чтобы сбрасывать сексуальное напряжение, — мягкое напоминание заставляет разум очнуться, и Пэт поднимает глаза, глядя прямо в другие, серо-голубые, похожие на талый снег и грозовые облака одновременно. — Вот только чтобы оно появилось, нужно отдохнуть как следует. Выспаться, например. 

— Я много сплю, — неловко шутит Патрик, понимая, что его слова звучат странно, но Алан улыбается куда мягче, чем обычно, и горячая, сухая ладонь соскальзывает по линии скулы, а пальцы сжимают пряди на затылке до сладкой волны прямо в паху.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — повторяет андроид настойчиво необычным тоном, расцвечивающим его глубокий баритон в такие краски, что этот момент достоин стать одним из тех, на которые он подрочит как-нибудь под душем, или повспоминает, засыпая, надеясь что ему приснится нечто в том же духе.

— Я не стану, — начинает Патрик упрямо, когда его привлекают ближе. Алан упирается коленом в матрац, возвышаясь над ним, губы, накрывающие собственные. за три дня измученные укусами, такие горячие и мягкие, и внутри становится ещё жарче, а пальцы оглаживающие кожу под скулами, и шею действуют настолько аккуратно, что дыхание прерывается.

«Это насилие», — стоило бы сказать, если бы в голове была хоть одна мысль, кроме того, как это приятно. Алан действует медленно и умело, не торопясь касаться языком, а давая прочувствовать каждое мгновение властного и неторопливого поцелуя, от которого дыхание сбивается, а внизу живота горячеет так, будто кипятком щедро плеснули.

Пальцы скользят по затылку, подбираются к краю волос и надавливают ровно там, где и было нужно — на позвонок, так, что становится практически больно, но и хорошо — тоже. Сжимают, и соскальзывают вниз, сильно впаиваясь в кожу подушечками. Пэту кажется, что там появятся синяки от того, как действует Алан, но ему, если честно, плевать. Сейчас куда большее значение имеют ощущения — губы, почти отстранившиеся, заставляют желать продолжения, и Патрик ищет его, сам тянется за ним нетерпеливо, но в то же время осторожно, отставляя кружку с кофе и соскальзывая одной ладонью по чужому боку.

Аккуратно, словно это не андроид, а дикий зверь, который может в любой момент напасть и тогда от безрассудного человека даже хоронить будет нечего.

Вторую руку он устраивает на позвоночнике и ведёт ею медленно, гадая — доступно ли возбуждение в полном смысле этого слова Алану? В состоянии ли тот ощутить желание, или же он просто наслаждается алгоритмами, подчиняется встроенной программе и делает ровно то, что должно для достижения лично им поставленных целей?

Ладонь на подбородке приходит в движение, вынуждая задрать голову, поймать ускользающие губы, и ещё раз, и снова. Щекочущее чувство отстранённости напоминает о том, что можно получить гораздо больше — нужно лишь дёрнуть андроида на кровать, прижать собой и поскользить по коже так же, как в самый первый раз, несколько дней назад. И Пэт даже пытается это провернуть, забывая — прочностные характеристики Алана выше, чем у андроидов его же размеров, и без желания его вообще достаточно трудно сдвинуть с места.

Тот не падает рядом, оказываясь беззащитным, напротив — он погружает обе ладони в длинноватые волосы, сдавливает пряди у основания, вырывая из Патрика горячий, полный желания стон, и, наконец-то проходится языком по внутренней стороне покрытой мелкими ранами нижней губе.  
Патрик не знает что у того вместо слюны, но ранки начинает странно покалывать, и, даже, чуть щипать, и это, невероятным образом, совсем не помогает избавиться от возбуждения, а как раз таки наоборот — увеличивает желание вжаться всем телом в андроида, прочувствовать его полностью, каждой частицей кожи и притереться ближе, так ближе, как вообще удастся.

Укус — уверенный, но мягкий, в сравнении с собственными — чувствуется словно болезненно-сладкий удар куда-то под дых, и стон вырывается бесконтрольно, оседая на всех ближайших поверхностях. Знает ли Алан то, как такое прикосновение действует на Патрика, и, если да, то откуда, чёрт побери? Никто из бывших ничего подобного не делал и ни единого раза Пэт не озвучивал собственные фантазии, так что можно подозревать только слишком хорошую работу поведенческого анализа, но обо всём этом стоит думать попозже, хотя бы тогда, когда его, наконец, отпустит окончательно.

Ладонь, выскользнувшая из волос и едва ощутимо прошедшая по груди вдруг останавливается, а серо-голубые глаза вглядываются в его собственные так долго, что рассудок принимается перебирать все варианты, которые могли привести идеальную счётную машину к тому, чтобы остановиться, заставив его зависнуть где-то между «чёрт, я сейчас кончу» и «губам больно, хватит».

Впрочем, второй вариант настолько ничтожен, что Патрику приходится признать — едва ли он вообще когда-нибудь станет достаточно насытившимся, чтобы выдать нечто подобное одурительно красивому андроиду.

— На четыре часа меньше, — повторяет Алан так, словно только что между ними ничего не было, будто его подушечки пальцев не поглаживают медленно кожу на затылке, а ладонь не касается самым центром обтягивающих возбуждённый член трусов, прижимаясь к влажной головке через ткань игриво, почти неощутимо, распаляя воображение до края.

К шантажу от недавно купленного андроида попросту нельзя быть готовым, к обещанию — более или менее, и сомнения в том, что обещанное будет отдано троекратно даже не появляется, хотя, пожалуй, и должно бы.

— Я могу соврать, — напоминает Пэт, но получает в ответ настолько насмешливый взгляд, что начинает неумолимо краснеть, и даже отрывает исследовавшие чужую спину ладони от кожи, лишь бы спрятать пунцовые щёки от стороннего взгляда.

— Я считаю твой пульс, — замечает Алан с ироничным доверием и внутри всё рвёт от одновременного желания ударить и посильнее и сбежать и поскорее как можно дальше из квартиры, в которой было столько лет прожито.

Побег ощущается восхитительным вариантом, и Патрик даже пытается выскользнуть из рук, но сдаётся практически сразу же, стоит только щепоти пальцев сомкнуться у него на головке. 

«Чёрт», — вот и всё, что крутится в черепной коробке безостановочно, и он замирает, в надежде получить больше.

— Разве я не могу приказать тебе? — бормочет он совсем невнятно, и неловко касается тыльной стороны чужой ладони.

— Ты можешь попробовать, — соглашается Алан, и медленно придвигается ближе и их губы снова соприкасаются — самую малость, настолько игриво, что желание большего мгновенно окутывает изнутри, и невозможно не потянуться за поцелуем, но андроид слишком хорошо контролирует расстояние между ними и не даёт дразнящим касаниям перерасти в нечто большее, и снова напоминает: — Только шесть часов на работе, Пэт.

От мягкого обращения, прокатившегося по сознанию полыхающим комом, испепеляющим всё на своём пути и заставляющим желание в паху достигнуть апогея, Патрик всхлипывает, и кончает к своему стыду вот так, безо всего. Стыд разъедает его, и он отталкивает Алана изо всех сил, сбегая в ванную, чтобы только тот не видел его сейчас, не запоминал как чёртов глупый человек, у которого слишком долго никого не было, кончил довольствуясь одним только словом.

Вода, привычно ударившая с двух сторон и смывающая любые следы собственного позора, приводит его в чувство совсем ненадолго. От мысли, что сейчас он выйдет и встретится лицом к лицу с Аланом становится решительно не по себе, но на стене ванны появляется короткое напоминание о том, что завтрак будет готов через пять минут.

Рукописный почерк, идеально выверенный, кажется, сбивается на слове «завтрак» и Пэт слабо улыбается, разглядывая его.

«Ничего не случилось такого, он мой андроид и всё в порядке», — попытка убедить себя не работает, а вот душ и оставленная совершенно бесшумно посетившим комнату во время водных процедур Аланом, одежда, помогают почувствовать — тот не собирается смеяться или ёрничать, похоже, ведь андроид мог отодвинуть пластиковую дверцу и сказать всё, что только захотел бы.

Волосы привычно вьются и обсыхают, нужно лишь провести по ним сушащим гребнем пару раз. На столе стоит завтрак, и на обычном месте напротив сидит Алан, совсем по-человечески подобрав под себя ноги и улыбающийся так, что становится ясно — никаких насмешек не было и не может ведь похоже, у одного андроида всё-таки есть чувство вины.

— Прости, — тот опускает голову, по поглядывает из-под широких бровей так, что на него невозможно сердится, и Патрик понимает — кажется, придётся уступить исключительно потому, что едва ли его андроид от него отстанет.

— Всё... всё нормально, — с трудом выдыхает он и опускается на свой стул, принимаясь за завтрак. Хочется думать, что тот был любовно сделан, пускай это даже особенный вид андроидской любви.

«Ага, держи карман шире», — одёргивает себя Патрик, прикрывая глаза. Если у Алана нет никакого кода на способность испытывать эмоции и привязанность, тот едва ли в состоянии вообще хоть когда-нибудь полюбить. А имитация чувств — это классно и здорово так же, как и восстановленная еда.

И абсолютно невыносимо, если ты хоть раз испытал нечто настоящее.

«Но я могу попробовать дописать ему недостающий софт», — идея — совершенно ужасная, и, наверняка, опасная в конце концов для Алана, кажется довольно оптимистичной, так что Пэт даже слегка улыбается.

— Я уменьшу рабочие часы, если ты пообещаешь дать посмотреть как ты устроен, — наконец, добавляет он, приканчивая завтрак и притягивая к себе кружку горячего, солоноватого кофе, который андроид поутру варит в маленькой стальной турке, твоя с ним какую-то свою, особенную, механическую магию.

— Идёт, — соглашается Алан, поднимая голову выше и снова одаривая такой улыбкой, что сомневаться не приходится — Пэт ещё не раз пожалеет о данном обещании, но он надеется, что это того стоит.  
Что вообще вся кутерьма, начавшаяся с прибытием Алана достойна того, чтобы её пережить.


	8. Chapter 8

Разговор на работе был не совсем удачным, и, пожалуй, это стоило признать — хотя бы отчасти, но Пэту, конечно, удалось изменить привычное расписание, но вместо того, чтобы получить на четыре часа меньше обычного каждый день, ему предложили полноценный выходной, и не было ни единой причины отказываться.  
«Целые сутки — лучше, чем несколько часов», — думает Патрик, выныривая из рабочего сна и разминая шею медленными движениями и пальцами заодно, вот только даже привычное десятичасовое погружение в мир конструирования и программирования, с которым он начал знакомится куда более осознанно, чем раньше ни капли не помогло избавиться от внутреннего ощущения тревоги.

Жажда понять как работают тактильные центры, располагающиеся под псевдокожей вымотала его так, как, пожалуй, никакая работа на свете не смогла бы, да только толку в этом не слишком много — специализированная лексика и понятия занимают у него в два раза больше времени, чем само изучение текстов и работа с закаченными в базу примерами, которые можно даже потрогать во время рабочего сновидения.

Это расстраивает, и заставляет чувствовать себя ещё более неловким и беспомощным, чем обычно. Слон в посудной лавке — такое привычное и такое настоящее сравнение сейчас ему кажется недостаточным, и, жёстко растирая ладонями лицо, Пэт всё пытается подобрать правильное, чтобы точнее передать собственное мироощущение.

— Хэй, Кэс, какие планы после работы? — Рой всегда задаёт примерно один и тот же вопрос, если дело происходит в какой-нибудь из пятничных вечеров, хотя, признаться, Пэту не совсем понятен подобный выбор дня от человека, работающего с тем количеством выходных, которые обычным людям и не снились.

«Как кракен в серверной», — наконец, заключает он и даже чуть улыбается придуманной им картине. 

— Домой, — он неловко пожимает плечами, поглядывая не странным образом возбуждённого Роя. Тот выглядит несколько более взбудораженным, чем всегда, хотя это, наверное, заметно исключительно тем, кто знает довольно долго оба этих состояния.

И, тем не менее, для Патрика вполне себе очевидно — Рой что-то задумал, или же его распирает от какой-то новости, которой он страстно желает поделиться со всеми окружающими вне зависимости от того хотят ли они этого сами или нет.

— Серьёзно? Ты взял выходной просто для того, чтобы проводить его дома? — неподдельное изумление заставляет поднять глаза и посмотреть на Роя повнимательнее. Конечно, Пэт всегда забывает о том, что все остальные люди, в отличие от него, куда более социальны и имеют свойство обмениваться информацией не только в сети.

Это досадное обстоятельство заставляет чувствовать себя беззащитным во всём, что не связано с онлайн-доступом, и сторониться общения ещё больше, хотя Патрик и понимает: до тех пор пока он не возьмётся решать и эту проблему — толку не будет.

— Меня попросили, — нехотя заметил он, понимая, что говорить о покупке полулегального андроида совершенно не стоит, а стандартные советы вроде «обнули его» или «вызови БОГ» едва ли приведут к положительному результату, так как это совсем другая специализация, в которой слишком долго и муторно разбираться, да и незачем, в конце концов.

То ли дело андроида — логичные, понятные, структурированные...

Перед глазами всплыл вид Алана — тому было достаточно утром всего лишь накрыть ладонью стояк, чтобы заставить Патрика взорваться, и при этом чёртов ублюдок не выглядел ни логичным, ни понятным, ни структурированным, ни обладателем любого другого качества, которая описывать андроидов.

— Девушка? — от того, как рой вскидывается Патрик даже немного морщится, и тот мгновенно исправляется. — Парень? Господи, Кэс, у тебя, что, появилась личная жизнь? Давно?

В ответ остаётся только покачать ладонью туда-сюда, не озвучивая конкретное время, прошедшее с момента покупки. Не говорить же, что у него три дня живёт андроид, и этого времени оказывается достаточно, чтобы заставить пойти обсуждать свой рабочий распорядок с начальством.

«Господи, да даже думать об этом — тупость, а уж озвучивать», — Пэт качает головой своим мыслям, но Рой не удивляется — он прекрасно понимает, что тот, зачастую, очень многого не проговаривает, оставляя при себе реплики, но не реакции на них.

— Ладно, не хочешь — не настаиваю, — хмыкает Рой и подмигивает, — но если тебе нужен совет от профессионала, то я всегда здесь, ты знаешь, по вторникам, четвергам и пятницам!

«Профи в том, как приручать андроидов?» — так и хочется спросить, но Патрик вполне доволен тем, что ему удаётся удержать этот вопрос при себе ведь возможно, тогда придётся всё-таки отвечать на чужие и неприятные.

— Кстати об этом, — аккуратно начинает он, стараясь сформулировать как можно более обтекаемей вопрос и не палиться в последних изменениях собственной жизнь, — ты когда-нибудь слышал о таком, чтобы андроид показывал свой характер?

— Время от времени на форумах БОГ-а натыкаюсь, — Рой кивает быстро и коротко, — ну, знаешь, там где обсуждают что делать с теми, которые съехали, а починка через обнуление не срабатывает. Но, насколько я знаю — не самая распространённая их проблема, а что?

— Да так, — Пэт опускает взгляд на свои руки, изучая их с излишней внимательностью. Пальцы до сих пор помнят прикосновение к псевдокоже. Всего одно долгое нажатие на логотип, и всё, тот странный, необычный, нагловатый и — стоит признать — сводящий своими чёртовыми выходками с ума андроид, возможно навсегда лишиться невероятной и потрясающей индивидуальности, — просто в сети встретил.

— А, понимаю, — такого обтекаемого объяснения, по всей видимости, более чем достаточно, чтобы успокоить Роя, потому что тот мгновенно переключается с темы особенностей андроидов на то, какие финты выдаёт его милая Тесс, но чем больше Патрик его слушает, тем сильнее убеждается в разнице между домашним андроидом друга и его собственным.

— Однажды, представляешь, она выдала, мол, что хочет сходить в театр! Видимо, последнее обновление коснулось и поведенческих паттернов, но я, чёрт возьми, к такому точно не было готов! — От таких слов он слишком близок к тому, чтобы поперхнуться и разразиться рядом примеров просто из вчерашнего дня, когда Алан предлагал куда-нибудь сходить.

Последнее слово так и хотелось бы выделить интонацией, чтобы до Роя дошло, что под этим подразумевалась настоящая пешая прогулка, будто если бы они были не дикарями, но очень близко. Хотя, пожалуй, Алану бы подошло быть рождённым где-нибудь в прошлом, или даже позапрошлом веке.

На самом деле Патрик с лёгкостью может представить себе Алана гладиатором на боях — или императором. Приобретённый андроид похож на того, кому было бы уютно в каком бы ни было времени и месте, а его социальные навыки настолько потрясающие, что — и на это можно было бы поставить кругленькую сумму — тот в состоянии адаптироваться к любой ситуации так быстро, что никто бы даже и не заметил нечеловеческое существо даже стой они к нему лицом к лицу.

И всё-таки приходится промолчать, изобразив понимание, пока лифт мчит их вниз, к самой земле с высоты, где не особо-то хватает воздуха, но корпорация достаточно заботится о своих сотрудниках, чтобы те не чувствовали этой проблемы.

— И часто ты обнуляешь Тесс? — невинный вопрос заставляет Роя остановиться и странно на него посмотреть. Его взгляд ускоряется, перескакивая с предмета на предмет, и зависая только тогда, когда натыкается на тяжёлые, свинцовые облака в небе, а движение, которым он отбрасывает волосы назад, куда более дёрганым — Пэт прекрасно видит, ведь на этот самый жест он несколько раз дрочил, не в силах отказать себе в таком удовольствии. 

— Не часто, — быстро выдаёт Рой, и осматривается так, что Патрику на мгновенье кажется, словно его взгляд проскакивает как искра по всем поверхностям, или, будто крыса пробегает из одного угла в другой убеждаясь, что за ними нет никакой слежки.

«Что за чушь?» — так и подмывает спросить, но Патрик молчит, только удивлённо поднимает брови, когда в гудении лифта различает едва слышное:

— За всё время, ни разу, представляешь? — Их встряхивает, когда лифт достигает нулевого этажа, и Рой добавляет чуть громче. — А мы весь уже пять лет, понимаешь? Это просто...

Он замолкает, поглядывая на Патрика, которому недостаёт смелости задать больше уточняющих вопросов, и остаётся довольствоваться малым.

— Другие к этому моменту успевают нового купить — или собрать, кто помозговитее — а мне, вот повезло, — Рой неловко улыбается, когда они выходят из здания и шагают к остановке скоростного транспорта.

— Я рад за тебя, — Патрик не шутит — ему и в самом деле приятно знать, что у его друга всё в порядке и он счастлив.

Холодный ветер дует прямо в лицо — сильный, сносящий с ног всех и каждого, кто не успел вовремя укрыться за высокими домами или специально сконструированными остановками, стараетльно выдувает последние крохи тепла, несмотря на особенную тёплую куртку, призванную беречь и спасать бренную тушку от подобной свежести. Пэт знает: он слишком тяжёлый, для того, чтобы его сдувало встречным потоком, который толкает перед собой очередной скоростной поезд, но вот тощий и вертлявый Рой — едва ли, однако тому каким-то неведомым образом удаётся удержаться на ногах даже не цепляясь з специальные поручни, когда его транспорт подходит.

— А ты, разве, не в бар? — до Патрика, пожалуй, дошло бы быстрее что не так, если бы он точно помнил какой день недели, но ведь сегодняшний разговор они начали именно с этого.

— Тесс отправила сообщение, что соскучилась, — хмыкает Рой, разводя руками, — да, знаю, глупо — ты, наверное, считаешь меня идиотом, раз я покупаюсь на такое от того, кто не в состоянии чувствовать скуку, грусть или другой спектр человеческих эмоций, но...

«Как же ты её любишь», — эта мысль, внезапно, невыносима. 

Рой на самом деле любит своего андроида, и, несомненно, не только наслаждается этим. 

Страдает ли он? Думает ли о том, что однажды она перестанет работать, невозможно будет найти запчасти, обновления на эту версию перестанут присылать, что неминуемо приведёт к тотальному краху системы?

И думает ли Рой о том, что даже безо всех этих факторов его жизнь — слишком короткая, и если он всё сделает правильно, то эта любовь переживёт Роя Сандерса, и ничего не почувствует в связи с его смертью? По-настоящему — никогда?...

— Тогда приятного вечера, — Пэт кивает, глядя на то, как залихватски друг вскакивает, протискиваясь в переполненный вагон и тот мчит пассажиров на совсем противоположный край города.

На остановке холодно стоять и ждать, но Патрик, кутаясь в воротник собственной куртки думает отнюдь не об этом. В голове столько вариантов развития событий, и все они такие реальные и пугающие, что он по-настоящему жалеет о том, что вообще ввязался в эту авантюру, ведь на самом деле, всё беспросветно. 

Мучительные переживания, наконец, формируются в одну единственную мысль, которую нужно принять за те пару часов, что он будет ехать домой, и осознать её как беспросветную истину прежде, чем дверь откроется волей встречающего его с порога мягкой улыбкой андроида, и Патрик сообщит, что, кажется, теперь у него есть целый выходной.

«Мне нельзя влюбляться в Алана.»


	9. Chapter 9

Некоторые вещи, что выглядят довольно простыми сделать тяжело, но если и план казался невыносимым, то его реализация может раздавить желающего воплотить его в жизнь. По крайней мере Патрик именно так себя и чувствует, потому что чёртов Алан, кажется, настойчив пролез в его жизнь.

Прошлый вечер был спокойным, тихим — андроид, словно заметил депрессивное настроение Патрика, и просто молчаливо его поддерживал, но не помогал напрямую, как ни странно. Алан постоянно пытался коснуться Пэта, обнять, положить руку на плечо, прижать к себе, и всё это не помогало придерживаться простого плана. Желание потрогать настолько сильно выворачивало Пэта, что он прекрасно осознавал — если так и продолжится, то он просто не сможет устоять.

Слишком мягкие и тёплые руки и сейчас держат его, и Патрик чувствует себя странно, лёжа в объятиях того, от кого он сам решил стараться быть эмоционально подальше, и разглядывая то, как длине ресницы Алана чуть подрагивают во сне. Так, словно ему и правда что-то снится.

«Мечтаешь ли ты об электроовцах» — эта мысль, навеянная старыми футуристическими рассказами заставляет Патрика улыбнуться совсем слабо. Он ничего не знает об Алане. Вообще, а ведь такой объём потраченный на изучение всех физических характеристик как минимум должен говорить о том, что за них можно было на базовом уровне язык освоить или получить представление о культуре древней страны и её обитателей, или что-то ещё. 

Да, Пэт прекрасно помнит — в тех характеристиках была прописана подстраиваемость системы, но сейчас ему кажется, будто это подстава. Обман.

«Ловушка», — Патрик точно знает, что данная модель андроида не спит. Тому попросту не нужен время на отдых, как многим другим, чьей основной функцией является секс ради бесперебойности акта и повышенного интереса режиссёров порно-индустрии.

«Работа в самом активном режиме не требует отдыха», — от строчки в характеристиках у Патрика чуть тянет и теплеет внизу живота. Первым делом, конечно, он подумал о сексе тогда, а сейчас...

От вскипающей внутри жажды прикоснуться подушечки покалывает, но от уверенности, что для него попросту расставили силки и ждут, пока он попадётся, любое желание пробовать отпадает. Да, если бы он только мог выключить Алана и облапать его, как вздумается, то, пожалуй, было бы здорово, а так...

«Даже не дождаться пока ты уйдёшь на перезарядку», — эта мысль пропитана искренним отчаянием, и, когда сильные руки властно прижимают его к совсем человеческому корпусу, становится по-настоящему страшно.

Сомнения в том, что из-за секса он втрескается в чёртового андроида, крепнет, а это дерьмо — не то, во что бы Пэт вообще хотел бы вляпаться в собственной жизни. Механические партнёры временами сходят по фазе, и если он влюбится, что простая процедура обнуления будет для него такая же, как для Роя — невыносимая, словно эвтаназия.

В каком-то совсем древнем фильме, Патрик уже видел такой сюжет, и, чёрт побери, нет. Убивать того, кого любишь снова, снова и снова станет для него мучительной практикой, во время которой недолго и с ума сойти.

Серо-голубые глаза напротив распахиваются, и всё становится ещё хуже, потому что чёртов Алан смотрит прямо на него не отводя взгляд, а их ноги переплетаются, и андроид точно чувствует как от простого вида Пэт ощущает возбуждение.

— Доброе утро, — мягкая улыбка и лукавые глаза медленно сводят с ума, и Алана хочется ударить изо всех сил, просто за то, что он — воплощение чёртовых желаний Патрика, его особенный краш и слабость.

Удар получается скомканным — из-за разницы в росте приходится привлекать того за затылок, накрывая губами чужие и матеря себя за дурость по отношению ко всему. Губы Пэта — привычно обветренные, хотя он даже временами вспоминал о противоветровой маске и бальзамах для увлажнения — должны были бы властвовать и доминировать, но это поле целиком и полностью занято андроидом, который безо всяких усилий отбирает инициативу просто так, потому, что может.

Патрик не успевает понять как всё это происходит — кажется, всего миг, и вот уже он лежит не на боку, а на спине, а Алан, властно зафиксировав его руки над головой продолжает целовать, но медленно, неспешно, не так, как предполагает прелюдия к жёсткому, страстному, и яростному сексу. В голове немного плывёт, и Пэт чуть подслеповато смаргивает, стараясь не выдать того, как желание выспаться даёт о себе знать.

— Спи ещё, — это предложение звучит с такой заботой, что отказать — просто нереально.  
Пэт не знает, кажется ему или нет то, что Алан постепенно становится горячее, но его размаривает в тепле, и сон — чёртов бесплатный сон — забирает в свои объятия тягучие, заставляя забыть вообще обо всём.

Впервые за очень много времени это не просто «промежуток между работами», а выбранная чёртовым андроидом процедура, направленная совсем на непонятные Патрику цели. Можно встать в позу и сказать своё «нет», но его волосы гладят, затылок разминают, и прижимают к себе так тесно, что рассудок уплывает в мир грёз медленно, но верно.

— Разбуди меня, — требует Патрик, и уже на грани между явью и сном слышит хмыканье, полное тепла, а не насмешки, и чувствует, как руки погружаются в его волосы, — не хочу... проспать весь день...

В уютном коконе тело расслабляется, поддаётся умелым рукам, находящим те места, которые ещё в напряжении, и снимая его так, что сквозь дремоту не трудно проследить путь Алана — шея, грудная клетка, ягодицы...

Уже через сон Патрик хныкает, жмётся задницей к рукам, ощущая слабое возбуждение, и то, как осторожнее стали ладони. Мир грёз погребает под собой, накрывая словно тяжёлым мокрым одеялом, но там, как ни странно, уютно — ни Джесса, со всеми претензиями и недовольством, ни Роя, отчаянно пытающегося познакомить Пэта со своей девушкой, только спокойствие и нежность в обыденности.

Иллюзия разлетается в клочья сама, когда Патрик чувствует, что Алан ушёл, оставил его. Он вскакивает на кровати, мгновенно озираясь, и пытаясь найти своего «соседа по постели», но тщетно.

— Ал? — слабым, задыхающимся от ужаса голосом позвать андроида — та ещё задача. Горло сжимает спазмом, и это всё, на чём приходится концентрироваться, тогда как внутри всё трясётся от ужаса перед внезапным одиночеством.

— Я здесь, здесь, тише, — уговоры доходят до сознания куда позже, чем Пэт чувствует тёплый бортик стакана и проглатывает ненавистное молоко, ощущая, как спазм отпускает. — Что случилось? Ты так внезапно подскочил...

— Ты ушёл, — два слова, первыми произнесённые после того как с собственной гортанью можно перестать бороться звучат обвинительно, и Патрик впервые за те жалкие несколько дней, что они провели вместе чувствует себя в праве бросаться ими.

— Я отошёл ещё два часа назад, — мягкий ответ и взгляд спокойных серо-голубых глаз, вкупе с ладонью перебирающей слипшиеся, спутанные волосы, чуть вьющиеся от пота, заставляют стушеваться, когда Алан добивает признанием, — и смотрел как ты спишь, сидя рядом ещё час, прежде чем уйти на кухню. 

Во сне время, конечно, течёт иначе, и сознание обработало уход Алана не сразу, так что теперь Патрику стыдно, но тот продолжает его гладить по волосам и касаться костяшками пальцев щёк, успокаивая более чем успешно.

— Прости, — Пэт не выдерживает, но его лицо приподнимают за подбородок красивые, сильные пальцы, а чётко очерченные губы расходятся в улыбке, прежде, чем закрыть его и дать мыслям выпорхнуть из головы.

Патрик уже не пытается вести — он просто наслаждается умелостью своего партнёра и волнуется только об одном: а тот вообще хоть что-нибудь чувствует?

— Ты обещал дать мне изучить тебя, — напоминает Патрик, едва они отстраняются друг от друга.

— Я не отказываюсь, — согласно кивает Алан, но показывает на окно, за которым уже так темно, и становится ясно — Патрик проспал почти весь свой выходной, — однако, мне кажется, что сейчас не лучшее время. Может быть, на следующей неделе? Я раздобуду для тебя инструмент, чтобы всё получилось аккуратно.

— Да, — у Патрика, похоже нет больше ни единого шанса, кроме как принять условия игры, ведь об этом он и не подумал.

Напоминание о собственной криворукости и неумении думать на несколько шагов вперёд расстраивает, но короткий поцелуй в основание шеи заставляет отвлечься и посмотреть в ясные глаза снова, теперь уже не так остро ощущая собственную беспомощность.

— Тебя ждёт ужин, — интонации проходят по телу сладкой дрожью, и Пэт кивает коротко и быстро, стараясь не краснеть так отчаянно и безнадёжно. — И вишнёвый пирог, Черри.

— А? — кровь приливает к лицу сильнее, заставляя их гореть, когда прохладные, по сравнению со щекой, пальцы касаются кожи.

— Ты слишком похож на вишенку, — хмыкает Алан и притягивает Патрика к себе за затылок, вынуждая опустить голову для нового тягучего поцелуя, в котором так и хочется раствориться. После сна у него не плывёт сознание, и можно насладиться действом сполна, прижимая к себе андроида ещё ближе и теснее.

Усталость отходит куда-то на второй план, пока Алан целует горячо и уверенно, а его ладони скользят как раз там, где жарче всего — низ живота, край домашних штанов, резинка трусов. Пальцы соскальзывают по члену сквозь тонкую ткань и Пэт снова чувствует себя так, словно нелепых простых прикосновений ему хватит, когда поцелуй прерывается, и, всего через секунду головку накрывают горячие губы, обнимая её сильно.

— Ал, я! Я! — воздух в глотке встаёт колом, и не удаётся толком, не вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть — лишь пальцы путаются в чёрных волнистых волосах, когда Патрик посылает будра глубже, и, чувствуя как его податливо принимают, кончает с задушенным всхлипом и сжимая пряди в кулаке.

Он даже не замечает, что ладонью стучит по стене, когда Алан продляет удовольствие, сглатывая и дразня языком сверхчувствительную головку. Изнутри ломает невероятным ощущениями, и сознание снова готовится утечь прочь из тела, когда андроид останавливается, поднимается с колен, и, кажется, даже приводит Пэта в порядок прежде чем тот приобнимает его, давая понять, что упасть от того как подгибаются и дрожат сейчас колени ему никто не даст.

— О, чёрт, — шёпот получается едва слышным, и, стоит только разлепить глаза и увидеть самодовольную ухмылку на красивом лице, как Патрик пробует перехватить инициативу, привлечь его, поцеловать так, чтобы собрать вкус собственного семени из чужого рта.

Ему нравится целоваться с Аланом. Тот никуда не торопится, даёт прочувствовать каждый момент, и не старается перевести всё в плоскость «вставил-вытащил», как у них это было с Джессом, ещё лет десять назад. Нет, Алан спешить не собирается, и поэтому Патрик тает, когда тот всасывает его язык, прикусывает, соскальзывая собственным по чувствительной уздечке под ним, и снова делает прикосновения трепетно-мягкими, а не развязными. 

— Ужин, — напоминает андроид, поглаживая спину кончиками пальцев, и кивая. Пэт тоже кивает, переводя дыхание.

— Точно, да. Ужин. Посмотрим кино? — скомканный, неловкий вопрос Алан встречает без лишнего энтузиазма, но с умеренным любопытством.

— Покажешь своё любимое? — уголок губ дёргается, выдавая улыбку, когда руки тянут за собой на небольшую кухню, усаживая напротив странным образом запечённых овощей и настоящего, горячего, пахнущего вишней пирога.

— Если хочешь, — слабо отзывается Пэт, больше всего заинтересованный сладким лакомством. Тот выглядит совсем иначе — не отформованный, как и вся восстановленная пища, аккуратный, но не без погрешностей, и только поэтому в него хочется запустить пальцы, и, выловив пару ягод, отправить их в рот.

— Овощи тоже жаждут внимания, — насмешливые слова андроида заставляют перестать таскать ягоды их пирога, и, облизнув под внимательным взглядом Ала, пальцы, приняться за еду.

— Ты говоришь так, словно речь идёт о сексе, — замечает Патрик, осторожно отламывая кусочек, кажется, картофеля. 

— Если это заставит тебя питаться нормально, я буду говорить так всегда, — соглашается с ним Алан и все возражения и возмущения пресекает тем, что наклоняется через стол, придвигая кружку с чаем ближе, будто их могут услышать, и добавляет, словно большую тайну, — потому что у меня на тебя внушительные планы.

Оказавшаяся поблизости кружка становится предметом первой необходимости, ведь Патрик чувствует, как невероятно вкусные, пахнушие дымом и пропечённые овощи пытаются застрять у него в глотке от таких слов, но он не расспрашивает и не уточняет, признавая за андроидом для секса право желать воплотить свою основную функцию.

Девять дюймов. О чём он только думал? Сладкая мысль о том, как было приятно в прошлый раз сменяется чёртовой уверенность — в этот, может быть и нет, хотя бы потому, что тогда он точно знал: игрушке всё равно что он с ней сделает, теперь же такого нет и быть не может.

— Скажи, а ты... вообще что-нибудь чувствуешь? — уточняет, наконец, Патрик, понимая особенно остро — если он не прояснит этот вопрос сейчас, то наверняка придумает себе куда больше дерьма, чем есть на самом деле и расстроится попутно.

— Конечно, — ответ звучит так, словно Алану приходится говорить прописную истину, и они смотрят друг другу в глаза, когда андроид ловит левую руку Патрика и медленно проводит по собственной ладони, приоткрывая рот и выдавая тяжёлый выдох.

Эта реакция выглядит красивой, но Пэт всё-таки должен удостовериться в том, что это не будет игра в одни ворота, и он даже не в состоянии толком объяснить почему для него настолько важен ответ. В конце концов, он купил андроида, а не чудо, и пора бы перестать предъявлять к нему завышенные требования из-за ценника, но то как Алан ведёт себя, попросту не позволяет забыть и отвлечься от того, что перед ним — не человек.

— Я чувствую жар, — сообщает ему тихо и проникновенно глубокий баритон, и Патрику тоже теперь горячо. — А ты?

— Да, — невнятный ответ заставляет покраснеть сильнее, и от мягкого хмыканья легче не становится. Пальцы соскальзывают по щеке, когда Алан добавляет так, словно ничего и не было:

— Доедай, и пойдём смотреть кино, Черри.

От нежного прозвища внутри всё переворачивается. И ещё несколько раз, стоит лишь вспомнить эти интонации, чем Пэт и занимается в течении всего фильма.


	10. Chapter 10

Сутки выданные на выходной истекли и Патрик даже не успел их толком заметить, проведя остаток вечера прижавшись к Алану и чувствуя, как чужой аромат проникает куда-то в лёгкие и заполняет их ощущением не одиночества.

Новая трудовая неделя встретила его разочарованием — буквально вчера он отказывался идти спать вовремя, даже зная, что утром ему на работу, которую он не любит, но которой достаточно, лишь бы не только занять жизнь, но и обеспечить достойный её уровень, коим теперь вплотную руководит Алан.

— Ты опять, — вздыхает Патрик, вернувшись с работы в очередной раз и глядя на замеревшего в дверном проёме Алана. Тот прижимается виском к проёму и смотрит так загадочно, что внутри царапает, и всё-таки Пэт добавляет, — я же говорил, что не люблю когда меня ждут...

Последнее слово гаснет где-то в комнате, так и не получив должного количества букв, потому что в воздухе стоит приятный запах табачного дыма, хотя того не видно и он не режет глаза. В зубах его андроида — сигарета, самокрутка, насколько может судить Патрик, ведь от обычных табачных изделий большинство людей отказалось давным-давно, предпочитая им электронные заменители, которые можно курить в общественных местах не беспокоя других, например, дымом или запахом, да и не делая их пассивными курильщиками.

— Откуда? — это единственный вопрос, который интересует Патрика. Нет, он прекрасно знает, что у Алана есть доступ к его счёту, и табачные листья не станут причиной разорения, и всё-таки. — Зачем?

Голос даже дрожит, ведь Алан медленно прижимает сигарету к губам, и делает это настолько порнографично — затягивается, выпуская дым через нос, слабо щурится, отводит руку, оставляя кончик сигарету зажатым в зубах, что колени Пэта норовят подогнуться.

— Потому что, — отвечает Алан, подходя ближе и поднимая голову, заглядывает прямо в глаза, и, сжав сигарету между указательным и средним пальцами, вскинуть брови и ухмыльнуться: — Тебе нравится, мне нравится — прекрасно.

Очевидной ложью Пэт заниматься не собирается — то, как выглядит Алан, когда вот так медленно затягивается и выпускает дым, позволяя тому окутать собственное лицо, возбуждает. Хотя, пожалуй, за неделю с момента покупка Алана вообще довольно проблематично найти то, что не заводило бы Патрика настолько адски, как его собственный андроид.

Он тянется сам, не откладывая, не дожидаясь инициативы — просто наклоняется, чтобы поймать сильный табачно-древесный вкус губами и почувствовать вальяжный поцелуй, от которого в голове всё путается и мешается в однородную массу, откуда невозможно вычленить ни жир, ни серое вещество, ни спинномозговую жидкость. Медленное скольжение воодушевило бы на большее, но после привычной смены он не способен практически ни на что, и, судя по всему, Алану прекрасно это известно.

Андроид отстраняется первым, оставляя Пэта в смешанных чувствах. Желание продолжать контрастирует с очевидным опасением — Алан слишком непредсказуем для тех, кого он столь усиленно изучает в последние дни. Патрик посмотрел тысячи видеоматериалов за время проведённое на работе, и, признаться, сейчас ему собственное приобретение кажется даже безумным. Одним из тех двинутых, которых надо срочно возвращать в компанию и требовать замену.

«Но если бы ты не был таким, — вот странная мысль, что не даёт потянуться за телефоном и разместить объявление о продаже, когда Алан снова медленно затягивается, стряхивая пепел на самое крохотное блюдце, что можно найти в квартире, — ты бы никогда этого не сделал.»

Да, точно. Едва ли бы кто-то другой смог зацепить внимание Патрика настолько, что он, неуклюже переминаясь с ноги на ногу захотел бы снова прижаться к губам, осторожно беря чужое лицо в ладони и едва ощутимо, дразняще скользнуть языком, чувствуя явную горечь.

— Тебе надо выспаться, — уверенный баритон заставляет вздрогнуть, и, на сей раз, отступить самому, но жёсткая ладонь Алана оказывается на пояснице быстрее, чем Пэту это удаётся. 

Медленно тающий серый снег в голубом лазурном океане, виденном только на картинках проникает куда больше, чем самая длинная из его игрушек, доставая до дна чёртовой души. Все увещевания про однократность жизни и умение наплевать на последствия не помогают, и внутри он всё ещё чувствует себя странно. Если бы слон мог забиться в угол и пищать от ужаса, как в старом анимационном фильме, то, пожалуй, это бы лучше всего описало то, что Патрик сейчас чувствует.

Вот только дрожит совсем не из опасений за собственную жизнь, а из-за того, что своенравный андроид может оттолкнуть слишком легко — так же, как захотел достать себе сигареты.

— Всё хорошо, — пальцы забираются под рубашку и гладят поясницу осторожно и ласково, но сбежать не дают, — я хочу с тобой всё, что только в голову придёт, но тебе стоит выспаться перед этим. 

Улыбка настоящего совратителя слишком идёт ему, и Пэт краснеет, чувствуя себя настолько по-идиотски, что ему даже описать страшно.

— Ты и понятия не имеешь о том, что мне нравится, — замечает он тихо, но твёрдо. Этот момент придётся прояснить рано или поздно, и уж лучше сейчас поговорить обо всём, чем ждать неведомо когда, чтобы его снова оттолкнули, напомнив о том, что между несовершенством и извращением разница настолько ужасающа, что он абсолютно зря называет одно другим. Так может Алана стоит сразу же напугать?

— Тогда расскажи мне, — соглашается Алан, сверкая глазами явно нарочно, когда его кончики пальцев соскальзывают по подбородку и потирают мягкую кожу под ним. — Или покажи, как захочешь. Я весь внимание.

«Ты сбежишь», — так и подмывает предупредить, но до разума, наконец, доходит, стоит только заметить слабо светящийся круг на шее под ухом — Алан останется, по самой простой и банальной причине — он андроид, и, в каком-то смысле выбора у его домашнего помощника нет. Да, это существо не в состоянии дать Патрику то, что, как оказалось, ему на самом деле так нужно, но едва ли тот пойдёт против программы и смоется, стоит только заговорить о подобном.

Пэт открывает рот, набирает воздуха в груди и теряется, совершенно не представляя о чём сказать — бросить в андроида каким-нибудь особо редким, но страшным кинком, или начать с самого простого? Хотя, ладно, такое ведь делают вообще все и...

— Дыши, — призывает его Алан с такой заботой, что вместо любых слов у Патрика вырывается всхлип. Концентрированное внимание и желание сделать жизнь человеческого отброса лучше, исходящая от неживого существа, наконец, сбивает с ног и ломает на совсем простой фразе. Колени подламываются, но андроид по-прежнему держит его, не позволяя упасть и потеряться в нахлынувшей на него благодарности.

— Дыши, Черри, — нежное прозвище заставляет сердце в груди сжаться и он даже слабо кивает, когда Алан ведёт его, постепенно, в ванную. — Вот так, да?

«Я не маленький», — хочется бросить это, вздёрнуть подбородок и показать, наконец, где андроид и где — человек. Наверное, так сделать бы действительно стоило, вот только Патрик прижимается носом к плечу Алана и всхлипывает, стараясь удержать рвущиеся из него слёзы. Отложенная истерика выплёскивается ими не спрашивая разрешения, но Пэт особенно благодарен тёплым рукам, стягивающим с него одежду. 

Сложно заметить как они перешагивают за борт ванны, и до сознания доходит, что они стоят под струями воды лишь тогда, когда мокрые волосы, облепившие лицо, настойчиво лезут каплями в уши и щекочут мочки.

— Просто дыши, — напоминает Алан, продолжая гладить по спине и ягодицам, разминая их вместе с мощными струями воды. Её шум почти заглушает голос, но распознать слова удаётся удивительно легко, и Патрик дышит мелкими каплями и горячим паром, который мгновенно окутывает небольшую кабинку. 

По коже проходится мочалка, пахнущая сладковатым фруктовым гелем и растирает спину, руки, бока и шею, до тех пор, пока истерика не отступает на второй план. Едва удаётся сосредоточится на медленных мягких движениях, как Алан соскальзывает вниз, принимаясь промывать ноги. Пэт видел и прежде, чтобы такое делали, но, честно говоря, ещё утром он был уверен, что у него нет мочалки — усовершенствованный душ хорошо справляется и без неё.

— Что ты? — начинает он, но замолкает, сглатывая — несмотря на воду вокруг в глотке пересохло от слёз, и чувство застрявшего кома в глотке тоже не особо-то даёт волю разговорам.

— Не нравится? — уточнение Алана ничуть не помогает, потому что да — Патрик в восторге от этого. Не будь он сейчас эмоционально вымотан, то, конечно же, возбудился бы просто ведь подобные ухаживания в ванной не раз становились частью его любимого порно.

Медленная забота о партнёре, которую ему всегда хотелось ощутить на себе сейчас приносит не то желание, что обычно, а странное окутывающее изнутри тепло, жажда поддаться, уступить и расслабиться, наконец.

Чувство снятого давящего ошейника не даёт покоя, но, стоит только губке скользнуть по низу живота, как и эта мысль покидает голову, оставляя место исключительно для визуального ряда. Медленные круговые движения, осторожные поглаживания, сильные прикосновения, в которых не остаётся места для щекотки, успокаивают.

— Вот так, — довольно замечает Алан, отстраняясь и с лёгкостью выбираясь из ванны, протягивает Патрику ладонь, предлагая и сейчас свою помощь.

Странно на неё соглашаться, но когда одна нога цепляется за другую при попытке перебраться через бортик, Пэт улыбается тому, с какой лёгкостью Алан его вытаскивает и прижимает к себе под мощными струями воздуха, обсушивающим со всех сторон, и оставляя влажноватыми рыжие волосы.

— А твои высохли, — неловкое замечание не объясняет ничего из того, что произошло, но по андроиду и без этого видно — никаких оправданий и пояснений не требуется. 

— Ты выше, — лёгкая усмешка, уже привычная и знакомая, заставляет не поджать губы, а слабо улыбнуться, признавая за собой такую ошибку.

Впрочем, из этой категории рост тоже вылетает, стоит только Алану забрать полотенце и приняться обсушивать его волосы самостоятельно, растирая все пряди так тщательно, что Пэту даже не по себе.

— Хватит, — едва слышно просит он, но андроид не успокаивается до тех пор, пока волосы не оказываются полностью сухими. — Господи, если бы я сейчас мог, я бы...

Он и сам не знает зачем начал говорить фразу, закончить которую не в состоянии, но Алан даже не спрашивает, только кивает, обещая:

— Я запомню и учту. Но для начала тебе нужно выспаться, отдохнуть, привести себя в порядок. А в выходной мы делаем всё, чего ты захочешь.

От последних слов Патрик чуть вздрагивает — в понедельник слишком трудно думать о воскресенье, которое, кажется, не наступит совсем никогда. Да и то, что его желание в приоритете заставляет чувствовать себя настолько неловко, что он замечает:

— И ты. Если ты... Если такого нет в твоих программах, то ты должен мне об этом сказать, хорошо? — широкие брови на миг поднимаются в изумлении, а уже в следующий Алан выглядит так, словно он не был удивлён несколько секунд назад.

— Как скажешь, — кивает он, беря Пэта за руку и переплетая пальцы, пока они идут к расстеленной кровати, где на тумбочке стоит лёгкий ужин — странного вида салат, чай, несколько необычных печений, которые Патрик даже не видел в продаже ближайших магазинов с доставкой.

У него есть странное ощущение, что Алан не просто заказывает ему еду, а прямо готовит, но он отвлекается на вкус, и совсем забывает спросить. Андроид не выпускает его руку всё время, что они проводят за ужином, и ещё немного, когда Пэт устраивается, чтобы уснуть.

Голый, без привычной майки и трусов, чувствуя другое такое же обнажённое тело, прижимающееся к нему со спины, Пэту вдруг уютно и спокойно.

Усталость после тяжёлого дня и эмоционального вечера берёт своё, и он засыпает, чувствуя нежные поглаживания своего андроида. Уверенные и умелые руки в волосах массируют голову, заставляя погрузиться в куда более глубокий сон, и, когда утренний поцелуй в плечо будит Пэта он чувствует нечто по-настоящему из ряда вон.

Кажется, этой ночью ему удалось выспаться.


	11. Chapter 11

В странном режиме, когда приходя с работы он получает ужин, поцелуи, объятия и, время от времени, осторожные поползновения со стороны Алана, неизменно заканчивающиеся тем, что тот принимается ему дрочить, касаясь губами и руками всюду и без разбора к невероятному молчаливому восторгу Патрика, проходит целых пять дней.

На шестой после работы Пэт чувствует себя куда более полным сил, чем обычно, и у него нет ни малейшего понятия о том, что именно из всего действует лучше — сон, еда или секс, а может быть и просто объятия Алана, который явно показывает насколько ему небезразличен человек, но что-то из этого определённо.

Возможно поэтому, когда Патрик открывает глаза воскресным утром, впервые за долгое время просыпаясь сам, без будильника или помощи андроида, то испытывает весьма смешанные чувства. В голове не роятся мухи и себя не приходится собирать усилием воли, и подняться. Даже привычный набор действий не вдохновляет на то, чтобы поторапливаться и не потратить выходной зря и сделать как можно больше. Так и хочется неторопливо поводить ногой под одеялом, прочувствовать шершавость ткани, и, закинув руки за голову, может быть ещё немного подремать.

«А с поцелуями было лучше», — думает Пэт, чувствуя лёгкую нотку разочарования в том, что Алан просто прижимается к нему со спины — от уюта ощущения чужого тела стёрлось, но стоило только завозится, как разница между собой и прижавшимся к нему андроидом становится очевидна.

Телом к телу, кожа к коже, так близко и чувственно, что даже чуточку неловко.

— Доброе утро, — глубокий баритон звучит тихо, в самых нижних своих нотах, но не срывается на шёпот, и Патрик готов поклясться, что у него встаёт именно от этого, а не из-за руки, приходящей в движение на груди и уверенно двигающейся по знакомому маршруту, заученному за предыдущие несколько дней.

— Доброе, да, — сбивчивый ответ выдаёт смущение, но Алан не поворачивает его лицо, чего было бы достаточно, чтобы усугубить ситуацию, несмотря на возбуждение. 

Утренние ласки это то, что особенно гладит Патрика по хребту заставляя каждый раз думать какого хрена он не сделал этого раньше. Конечно, медленные и неторопливые Пэт едва ли мог толком позволить перед работой, но изредка приласкать себя, пока он торчит в душе — сколько угодно, хотя до Алана не так чтобы у него часто возникало желание тратить на это драгоценное время жизни.

Между ягодиц прижимается тяжелый длинный член, и жар обдаёт сильнее, вынуждая ощутить тянущее возбуждение в паху куда ярче. От знания того, что Алан тоже испытывает физическое влечение, которое целиком контролирует сам удержать полустон невозможно. Разум стремительно пустеет на несколько мгновений, но стоит лишь горячей головке вжаться в неподготовленный анус, как Патрика охватывает самая настоящая паника.

— Алан, я... — начинает он, стараясь отодвинуться и оборачиваясь, но тот смотрит на него с уверенной полуулыбкой, поглаживая низ живота и игриво касаясь головки, словно бы ненароком.

— Я ничего не сделаю, — мягкое обещание вынуждает отвернуться, а поцелуй в лопатку — несколько расслабиться, довериться. 

По коже течёт смазка — ладонь андроида уверенно растирает её по члену Патрика, вынуждая того совсем потерять голову. Да, теперь он не кончает так быстро и постыдно как в первые два раза, но и всё же с выдержкой ему не особо везёт. Обычно для подобных дел у него есть отличный ограничитель, и тогда можно дразнить себя сколько угодно, но Алан то ли не знает о его существовании, то ли предпочитает не торопиться — тут слишком трудно сказать наверняка.

Между ягодиц тоже становится влажно, и плоть притирается то к копчику, то к анусу быстрыми фрикциями, так, словно они уже трахаются, и, признаться, Пэт попросту сходит с ума, ловя себя на умоляющем шёпоте: «Ал, Ал, о, чёрт побери, Ал...»

Свихнуться, поехать и двинуться так легко, особенно, когда поцелуи на лопатках сменяются укусами там, докуда андроид дотягивается. Основание шеи тоже страдает, и это добавляет сладкого жара.

«Засос был бы кстати», — проносится в голове на секунду, но Алан, похоже, слишком аккуратен, так что Патрик намекает ему на круг возможностей тем, что посылает бёдра назад, усиливая трение.

— Ох, блять, — шипение андроида ударяет ровно туда, куда нужно, и единственное, что успевает Патрик — перехватить свой член и не дать себе спустить от того, как Алан матерится. — Ты слишком горячий.

Это признание заставляет Пэта замереть на секунду, пытаясь понять насколько его андроид серьёзен сейчас, но ему попросту не дают какой-то особенной передышки. Под умело ласкающей рукой нельзя перестать таять — его сосок оказывается в плену у сладко сжимающих подушечек, разминающих между ними так осторожно, что этого попросту мало.

— Ещё! — требование срывается быстрее, чем Патрик успевает его сдержать, и Алан методично проверяет — насколько именно. 

— Так? — мурлычет он, не переставая скользить кулаком по горячей плоти Пэта, и потираясь между ягодиц своих охрененно длинным членом. Его пальцы сжимают сосок, сдавливают, прежде, чем снова разжаться, потереть едва ощутимо и опять.

— Д-да, — запинается Пэт, понимая — если всё так и продолжится, то всё, что ему останется — попросту сдаться Алану, а там будь что будет.  
Вот только такой вариант его не совсем устраивает — машины имеют свойство переставать работать как надо, и стопроцентной веры в то, что Алан будет соблюдать правила и границы безопасности у него нет. 

— Хорошо, — соглашается андроид и подушечками принимается играться с другим соском, снова вызывая постанывания и выдохи, полные желания заполняют небольшое пространство комнаты подчистую.

Сосков касаются слишком много, так, что они начинают постепенно гореть, и Патрик и сам тянется приласкать их, или хотя бы остудить чуть более прохладными пальцами, чем у андроида, но вместо этого у него не получается решительно ничего. Даже собственные подушечки, касающиеся разгорячённой плоти приносят невыносимые ощущения, и Пэт мотает головой, пытаясь понять что не так, когда до разума постепенно доходит, что на пальцах осталось непонятное вещество без запаха и цвета.

Его можно было бы легко не заметить, если бы оно чуть не оседало на подушечках, заставляя те тоже полыхать.

— Что? — жалкий, ломкий голос выдавал не отчаяние или отвращение, а топящую похоть, — боже, Ал...

— Тебе нравится, — губы касаются самого уха, пускай ради этого андроид и перестаёт о него тереться и приподнимает ногу Пэта, чтобы подобраться совсем иначе. 

То, что Патрик выше сейчас практически невыносимо, но Алану каким-то странным образом удаётся сделать всё невероятно и она почти не мешает, правда, теперь он уже прижимается не со спины, а, напротив, остаётся лицом к лицу.

— Да, но это... — Пэт всхлипывает, не до конца веря в то, что всё происходит с ним, когда Ал сжимает их члены вместе и продолжает тереться о него, дотягиваясь до губ и сцеловывая постанывания, слишком близкие к тому, чтобы оборваться всхлипами.

«Ты заметил», — всё, о чём может думать Патрик сейчас, конечно же, то, сколько раз чёртов андроид посмотрел и засёк то, какими именно играми занимался Пэт во время некоторых развлечений с самим собой. Ему было хорошо, когда соски сжимали, тёрли, доставляя удовольствие близкое к боли, поэтому нет ничего удивительного что в коллекции есть полу механические зажимы, которые вибрируют или просто сдавливают налитые кровью комочки плоти до безумных криков.

Пэт, правда, пребывал в твёрдой уверенности, что в памяти домашнего помощника это вряд ли сохранилось, ведь ему самому трудновато вспомнить когда он пользовался ими в последний раз, но сейчас это вообще не имеет значения.

Мягкие губы накрывают его, Алан подминает под себя, наваливаясь так беспощадно, что Пэт почти кончает, останавливаясь только из-за уверенной руки Ала, пережавшей член в семятоке и заставляя распахнуть широко глаза и проскулить.

— Ещё чуть-чуть, Черри, — мурлыкающий голос сводит с ума так же, как и нежное обращение, а желание получить, наконец разрядку мешается с восторгом от отсрочки — будет только слаще, полноценней, хотя, скорее всего, третий раз вымотает его в ничто, ведь даже сейчас Патрик выдыхает:

— Пожалуйста...

Голос обрывается поскуливанием и Пэт строптиво пытается двигаться, получить своё, но у Алана слишком твёрдые и сильные руки, что с головокружительной лёгкостью заставляют оставаться на месте и никуда особо не дёргаться, пока он сам не разрешит. То, как андроид, который на целую голову ниже справляется для Пэта загадка, и думать над ней он будет в другой раз, а сейчас его желание бурлящим током бьётся в низ живота, требуя выхода и заставляя мотать головой и стонать жалобно, отчаянно.

Член Алана притирается опять между ягодиц, дразнит чёртов чувствительный анус, придавливает мошонку и двигается так, что этого бы всего было достаточно, чтобы кончить, если бы андроид не контролировал всё до мелочи.

Рот Алана странным образом прохладный, когда он оказывается на соске, а язык — невероятно горячий, и Патрик воет от того как ощущается ледяная слюна, вперемешку с этим адским пламенем. Спина бы переломилась, не ухвати его Алан за плечо, вынуждая оставаться на месте и беспомощно молотить ладонями по простыни от того как это невыносимо. Наконец, пальцы путаются в чёрных волосах, но Пэт и сам не знает, хочет ли притянуть чёртового засранца ближе, или попробовать вернуть контроль себе.

«Кого ты обманываешь, Пэт, — приходится признаться молчаливо спустя пару мгновений, — тебе никогда не хотелось контролировать происходящее в постели.»

— Ал, чёрт! — выкрик получается неожиданно громким — зубы смыкаются на соске и оттягивают его, и второй опаляет льдом и пламенем тоже. 

Эмоции бомбами разрываются внутри, выбивая слёзы, правда, Пэт их даже не чувствует до тех пор, пока влага не начинает щекотать уши, так и норовя залиться внутрь. Пятки упираются в матрац, несокрушимая уверенность в том, что он рехнётся прямо сейчас, обуревает Патрика, как раз в тот самый момент, когда рот перестаёт терзать его соски, спускаясь.

Будь это человек, он уверен, такой финт был бы невозможен, но гибкость Алана другого рода, и он просто наклоняется так, чтобы ледяным ртом взять головку и пробежаться по ней невыносимо горячим языком, срывая Патрика к чертям. Пара движений по плоти и реальность рвётся чернотой, распадается, оставляя один на один с вечностью.

Там не холодно и не пусто, как раньше боялся Пэт — сейчас он чувствует горячее тепло, тяжесть чужого веса на себе, и то, как кто-то медленно и неторопливо перебирает его мокрые волосы, одной рукой, другой крепко держа за запястье и переплетая пальцы. Вакуум выцветает, сереет, принимая очертания его квартиры, кровати, и андроида, который устроил уютно голову на груди, смотрим прямо на него с совершенно довольным видом.

— Сейчас утро точно доброе, — мягкая усмешка не в состоянии потянуть ничего внутри Пэта, и всё-таки он ощущает тепло, хотя совсем не физиологически.

— Ты чёртов... — начинает он, но осекается, не договаривая. Чужие слова всё ещё стоят в ушах, напоминая как бывает неприятно и болезненно услышать нечто подобное, так что фразу приходится изменить на куда более мягкое: — андроид.

— Ты не выглядишь недовольным этим обстоятельством, Черри, — хмыкает Ал, быстро прижимаясь губами ещё к слишком чувствительному соску и вырывая короткий вскрик. Дрожь пробирает всё тело, и Пэт мотает головой умоляюще хныча, но чувствуя внутри странное удовлетворение и уверенность — однажды, они точно попробуют и так. 

Нащупают предел, и, наверняка, выйдут за него неоднократно, давая расширить границы до бесконечности, но при строгой уверенности в софте и железе Ала.

— Ты тоже, — бормочет Пэт, слабо улыбаясь, когда андроид коротко целует его в подбородок и хмыкает:

— Ты потратил много сил, и тебе стоит позавтракать. Кино, игра и можно будет повторить, да? — широкие брови игриво вскидываются, и от этого в совершенно опустошённом теле появляется странное томление и уверенность — всё недельное ожидание было не зря, и второй раз будет ни капли не хуже.

Воскресенья обещают стать самыми любимыми днями Патрика.


	12. Chapter 12

После работы очень хочется спать, но раздобытый в фойе «Мира Сна» энергетик, призванный помочь восстановиться работникам корпорации, бодрит всю нервную систему, хотя совсем не добавляет сил. И всё-таки теперь, стоит признаться, Пэт чувствует себя куда лучше, чем раньше, да и всё внутри жаждет поскорее вернуться домой, каким-нибудь невероятным чудом сминусовав два часа, что предстоит провести в дороге.

К Алану.

За слишком короткий промежуток времени, который они вместе необычно чувствовать свою привязанность, крепнущую на глазах с такой скоростью, что самому становится страшно, и теперь, стоя в магазине и глядя на отражающую поверхность стеллажа Пэт никак не может понять — как же так? Как так произошло, что одни поцелуи, касания и нежность захватили пустой и податливый им рассудок, а не-человеку достаётся всё его время. Полностью, под завязку, и он, чёрт побери, готов отдать куда больше, если только андроид захочет.

«Я сошёл с ума», — мысль даже не вызывает отвращения или какого-либо отторжения. Это правда, Патрик настоящий сумасшедший, безумный и двинутый. Едва ли звание «обычного гика» подойдёт тому, которого распирает изнутри от чувств, испытываемых к своему одеялу, подушке или существу дарящего ему мягкие и тёплые объятия с такой выверенностью, что увернуться ото сна не остаётся ни единого шанса. Таких как он — лечат, транслируя процесс выздоровления в шоу «зависимый-независимый» или какую-нибудь очередную чушь вроде этой.

Хуже всего то, что после воскресения Патрик чувствует себя так, словно кто-то открыл настоящий ящик Пандоры, сорвав замки уверенной красивой рукой с безупречным сильным хватом. Скопившаяся за всему страсть вспомнила о своём существовании и оказалась мгновенно и надёжно приручена андроидом — это Пэт выяснил сегодня, когда Рой заглянул к нему и опять поправил свои волосы, запустив пальцы в пряди и откинув их за спину.

«Ал сделал бы красивее», — вот, что подумал Пэт, вместо обычного восхищения примеряя жест на андроида, и лишь после этого чувствуя толчок возбуждения — первый из череды многих последующих, заставляющих внутренности медленно тлеть от неуёмного желания.

К собственному невыносимому сожалению он даже не сумеет показать как именно делает это Рой, чтобы посмотреть — а настолько лучше станет движение в руках того, с кем он проводит теперь всё своё свободное время? Как предел совершенства может быть достигнут, если речь пойдёт просто о том, как пальцы подхватывают слишком длинные пряди и забирают их назад, к затылку, чтобы те не мешались и не лезли в глаза?

«Перестань», — снова одёргивает себя Патрик, заглядывая в собственные глаза, отражающиеся в стекле продовольственного, куда он зашел просто, чтобы прикончить банку с энергетиком, и смаргивая в лёгком раздрае. Растревоженные чувства волной поднимаются в нём, грозя перевалиться через край слезами, обрушиться на случайного прохожего, того, кто окажется ближе всего к огромному рыдающему парню, который толком двигаться-то не может, чтобы что-нибудь не уронить, больше переживая за купленный им энергетик.

Словно в подтверждение этого одна из банок, случайно задетая локтем летит вниз, на встречу с полом, и Пэт, конечно, совсем не успевает её поймать. Знакомая ладонь выхватывает её за мгновение до разрушения и смыкается на боках, возвращая на место.

Красивые светлые глаза Патрику, наверное, только видятся из-за того, что чёртов андроид не покидает его голову даже на мгновение и потому, что он совсем поехал крышей и везде видит Алана, но тот сейчас, кажется, и правда здесь.

— Ал? — он выдыхает судорожно, чувствуя, как и без того нарастающие эмоции сжимают ему затылок. Туда же ложится мягкая ладонь андроида, когда тот кивает, беззастенчиво привлекая к себе его, совершенно потерявшегося на несколько мгновений, и замечая:

— Я не успел встретить тебя с работы, — светлые глаза проникают в душу не хуже дыма — наполняя каждую клеточку, каждый пробел, забирая у свободного пространства в ней право на существование. И Патрик не против, к своему большому удивлению. — Прости.

— Мы не договаривались, — покачать головой из стороны в сторону не хочется, и едва удаётся сдержать всхлип от переполняющих Пэта эмоций и благодарности, когда он чувствует как в волосы зарываются чужие пальцы и медленно скользят по коже.

На шее Алана нет знака корпорации, и в первый момент это заставляет напрячься, а в следующий уже нет. Взметнувшиеся пылью вопросы в голове оседают, так и не вырвавшись наружу иначе, кроме как прерывистым выдохом, наполненным нежностью к тому, кто прикасается столь ласково.

«Ты знаешь, что я никому не сказал», — разум цепляет эту мысль и подкашивает его ноги благодарностью, но крепкий андроид не даёт ему упасть, подставляя плечо, стоит только Патрику пошатнуться. Со стороны, наверное, этого и вовсе вовсе не заметно — оно упирается куда-то под рёбра, где сердце отбивает отчётливый ритм.

— Нельзя... — тихие слова оформляются в полноценную мысль стоит только снова открыть рот, но договорить «быть таким хорошим» Патрику просто не удаётся. Словно он хочет запретить то самое, что сводит его с ума своей приятностью, но у него даже в мыслях нет.

Это не упрёк, скорее замечание в духе «никто не был со мной, таким как ты», но сказать иначе не получается, и Пэт окончательно тушуется, сжимая в пальцах банку до совсем слабого скрипа.

— Тогда я больше не стану, — согласие Ала бьёт под дых и Пэт вскидывается, выпрямляясь и глядя ему в глаза быстро качая головой, пытаясь объясниться изо всех сил: 

— Я не это... — слова получаются поспешными, слипшимися друг с другом, но Ал, как ни странно, его понимает. Серьёзный взгляд становится мягче, выдавая андроида.

— Знаю, — кивает он и улыбается так, что заледеневшая от ужаса собственного прокола душа постепенно оттаивает.

Алан вынимает сигарету и делает медленную, неторопливую затяжку прямо здесь, в магазине, переплетая пальцы свободной руки с его и тянет на выход уверенно, но не властно — из его руки можно вырваться, но Патрик ни за что не станет этого делать, позволяя андроиду тянуть его за собой, через облако табачного дыма, когда тот выдыхает:

— Пойдём домой?

— Пешком?! — охватившее изумление можно даже потрогать пальцами, но Ал кивает так, словно в его предложении и нет ничего такого. — Ты хоть представляешь сколько тут топать? Я два часа только на транспорте еду!

— Ну, мы можем выйти за пару кварталов и прогуляться вот так, рука об руку, — соглашается с доводом андроид, и до Пэта доходит, что тот вообще-то не это имел в виду. Скорей всего Ал хотел сказать «идём на остановку», ведь прекрасно знает особенности строения этого чёртового города, и не потащил бы его пешком через ветер, людей и постоянно мчащийся на невообразимых скоростях транспорт.

Но вот, он кое-что понял не так, а отказать в пешей прогулке Алану совсем нет никаких сил...

— Можно ещё зайти на пункт выдачи и получить инструмент, который я заказал, чтобы ты смог разобрать меня, раз уж так хочется посмотреть на мою начинку, — мягкое замечание заставляет всё внутри поджаться ещё сильнее, и пальцы сминают бока жестяной банки сильнее, чем следует, однако та не выдаёт его, беззвучно проминаясь под подушечками.

В воображении слишком яркая картинка того, как они будут идти под ручку, словно настоящая парочка, такая живая и обычная, что Пэт кусает собственную губу изнутри, стараясь справиться с накатившими эмоциями.

— Всё хорошо, — мягкое замечание Ал сопровождает прикосновением к скулам, вынуждая наклониться к себе ближе до поцелуя, и коротко прижимается губами к его. Только сейчас Пэт понимает, что поверх традиционного костюма на нём серое драповое пальто которое, конечно, тот купил сам, чтобы быть похожим на человека, но это перестаёт иметь какое бы то ни было значение.

В нежном прикосновении так и хочется раствориться, но сердце скручивает тихими словами, выдохнутыми прямо в губы:

— Энергетик? — изумление звучит так искренне, словно Пэт только что ударил андроида под дых электрическим щупом, коротя все его контакты и отключая от возможности нормально функционировать. Стыд опаляет, прижигая нежность осознанием собственного несовершенства в сравнении с Аланом, а тот лишь добавляет боли, простым вопросом без капли упрёка и безграничным непониманием: — Зачем, Черри?

«Потому что я не хочу спать, когда я рядом с тобой», — простой ответ никак не удаётся из себя вытолкнуть, и вместо него Патрик только пожимает плечами, снова чувствуя будто он — ребёнок, которого застали за самым непотребным на свете делом.

— Черри? — нежность вынуждает чувствовать себя ещё гаже, хотя, положа руку на сердце сказать о том, что он сделал что-то совсем хреновое нельзя, ведь половина их компании сидит на стимуляторах, и простой бодрящий напиток — самый слабый из них. — Я переживаю.

«А разве ты умеешь?» — колкий ответ тоже не в состоянии пробиться через ком в горле, когда они смотрят друг на друга.

Патрика сводит с ума тот момент, что он совсем не знает, что из всего Алан может, а чего нет, но сегодня, после того как они получат инструменты всё это должно проясниться, ведь так? Только что ему сейчас делать? Как защитить себя? Стоит ли напасть в ответ или просто покаяться, из общего чувства вины? Как вообще донести до того, кто не является человеком всё то, что сейчас происходит внутри?

— Я ведь в порядке, — эта слабая отговорка заставляет Алана прищуриться так, словно он изучает нечто, невидимое Патрику, и виноватая улыбка сейчас не помогает.

На улице довольно холодно, но сегодня Пэт этого не чувствует — лишь переплетённые с его пальцы и нежное замечание, сделанное прямо на ухо:

— Ты сам знаешь, чем это плохо, верно? Ты будешь спать в выходной дольше из-за этого стимулятора, и мы успеем с тобой гораздо меньше, чем могли бы. Не наказывай себя сам, Черри, — губы касаются его ушной раковины, и краска бросается в лицо. Даже ледяной порыв ветра не даёт им остыть, пока вот так, держась друг за друга они шагают к остановке, где как раз притормаживает поезд.

Разместиться в вагоне у них занимает весьма мало времени, и только после того как поезд трогается и общее гудение поднимается внутри, Патрику хватает мужества наклониться поближе к Алу и проговорить едва слышно в ответ, чувствуя себя совсем жалко, как если бы он был маленьким мальчиком, который надеется смягчить своё наказание:

— Но ты же можешь... — он замолкает и сглатывает, замечая, что хватается за руку собственного андроида сильнее, так, словно она его спасательный круг, — можешь немного быстрее... Я хочу...

— Я знаю, — соглашается с ним Алан, и его губы чуть касаются нежной кожи на шее, вынуждая прикрыть глаза в невероятном наслаждении касанием.

Мог ли Патрик, оформляя свою покупку даже подумать, что приобретёт настоящего бога, которому не нужно ничего объяснять? Тот понимает его лучше, чем кто-либо за всю жизнь, и от такого хочется потаять ещё сильнее, хотя и без этого Пэт плавится от нежных мягких поцелуев, которые со стороны даже заметить трудно — ну прикорнул парень у него на плече, с кем не бывает?

— Чёрт я... Я... — едва слышные выдохи в вагоне теряются, но поверить в то, что его андроиду настолько наплевать на то где они заводят ещё сильнее.

— Тише, Черри,- ласковые слова предназначены лишь ему и Пэт жмурится от удовольствия, и всё пытается сесть так, чтобы окружающим не было настолько очевидно, что у него стояк, с которым справиться совсем нет никаких сил.

Дыхание сбивается, и от осознания, что один проклятый андроид будет так над ним измываться все два часа становится совсем хорошо. Алану неоткуда знать, что он не против минимальной публичности, или то, что медленные ласки заводят ещё сильнее, но андроид поступает идеально. Так, как должен был бы его любовник, с которым о подобном они договорились бы заранее.

— Я хочу тебя, — это слабое признание получается таким плоским, потому что не в состоянии вместить в себя весь диапазон его чувств, но Ал только сжимает руку в своей, давая понять: ему, конечно, и так это ясно, и утечь сознанию совсем он просто не позволит. — Серьёзно, Ал, я сейчас умру тут...

— Уже? — хмыканье рассекает рассудок и едва слышный стон прорывается в воздух как раз тогда, когда поезд останавливается, принимая в себя новую порцию людей.

Их ждёт час пик, когда тех станет настолько много, что ощущение придавленности друг к другу, конечно, собьёт этот настрой, но пока Пэт наслаждается касаниями и поцелуями, стараясь даже дышать как можно тише и через раз. Остановка, ещё одна — толпа вокруг нарастает, и возможность поймать паническую атаку тоже, но рука Алана по-прежнему держит его, и даже вынуждает подняться, словно они уступают место паре девушек и притискивает Пэта спиной к вагону, выдыхая:

— Я прикрою тебя. Просто тише, да? — от его интонаций — заговорщески-игривых у Пэта едва не срывается сладкий стон.

Юркая ладонь проскальзывает под пояс штанов, заставляя кусать себя за губу сильнее, особенно, когда рука накрывает горячую плоть и делает несколько великолепных движений по всей длине. Сейчас Патрик совсем не думает почему ладонь скользкая, ведь ему горячо с так сладко, что любые когнитивные функции в принципе отключаются за ненадобностью. Всего несколько минут, когда весь контроль над ситуацией оказывается у умелого и необычайно опытного андроида, и его не хватает изо всех сил. Алану хочется отдать совершенно всё, особенно, когда до Патрика доходит, что он всё-таки простонал, едва кончил, но его тихий стон «Ал» пришёлся на тормозной путь, когда никому из окружающих было не до него. 

Благодарность заставляет почувствовать себя полным идиотом из-за выпитого энергетика и мысли, что всего этого останется меньше на этой неделе, потому что он, и правда, скорей всего будет спать за то время, что организм был синтетически простимулирован.

— Держись за меня, — велит Алан, и Пэт только кивает, сгибаясь так, чтобы можно было прижаться лбом ему в плечо и отдышаться хорошенько. 

Крепкие руки держат его, не давая упасть, а едва в вагоне становится менее многолюдно, так и вовсе садят на свободное место, прикрывая полами своего пальто от окружающих. Пэт не знает, что это за магия и как его андроид вообще понимает, что он вот-вот словит паническую атаку или просто чувствует себя особенно беззащитным, но это работает, и, до тех пор пока оно работает, уже не имеет большого значения как именно. В конце концов, сегодня они получат инструмент и можно будет посмотреть на то, что там у Ала внутри и как он функционирует.

За остановку до дома андроид тянет его за собой на выход, и до воспалённого ото всех этих воспоминаний рассудка доходит, что тот его предупреждал — м нужно зайти на точку выдачи, чтобы забрать полагающийся инструмент, а идти туда придётся пешком.

«Ползти», — поправляет сам себя мрачно Патрик, вообще не чувствуя достаточное количество сил и буквально вымотанный оргазмом, когда переставляет ноги держась одной рукой за Алана.

Тому бодрости занимать не приходится, и всё-таки безжалостный андроид не берёт его себе на руки, хотя Патрик подозревает, что при желании тот даже на одном плече до дома может донести, несмотря на то, что он ощутимо выше своего андроида. И всё-таки Ал тащит его за собой, прикрывая от порывистого ветра прямо до пункта выдачи.

Непривычные такой долгой пешей прогулке ноги гудят, когда он их переставляет, и стоит только створкам скоростного лифта захлопнуться со знакомым звуком за их спинами, как Пэт сползает на пол, чувствуя себя полностью выжатым.

— Уже почти, — мягкое замечание воспроизводит его устройство, которое, прежде, говорило исключительно голосом общественного транспорта или домашнего помощника.

— Кажется, смотреть тебя будем завтра, — вздыхает Пэт, прижимаясь лбом к чужим коленям. Ладонь Алана путается у него в волосах, и Пэт даже не протестует, хотя любой другой получил бы по рукам как минимум за подобное прикосновение — и сдерживаться бы Патрик не стал, пускай там даже в два раза разница в размерах будет.

— Немного кофе тебя взбодрит, — замечает Алан, стоит только створкам лифта распахнуться на нужном этаже, и впрямь поднимает Пэта как пушинку, словно у того вообще веса нет, и заставить его стоять на ногах ничего не стоит, — или завтра. А сегодня душ и сон, да?

— Мгм... — кивает уставший Патрик, заходя в квартиру и утыкаясь носом в Алана.

Отчего-то уверенность в том, что даже если он прямо сейчас уснёт, но всё равно окажется вымыт и уложен его не покидает.

«Потому что это Алан», — решает Пэт и улыбается этой мысли, погружаясь в мягкую дремоту.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С наступающим восьмым марта!  
Ну и по поводу новой главы информация тут)  
https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1235894647421104129

Привычный распорядок дня, автоматизированный годами до полного отсутствия включения разума в цепь событий и делающий из обычного человека подобие робота уже в который раз нарушается, но сегодня Патрик этому неожиданно рад. Он спит непривычно долго, как ему кажется, но успевает открыть глаза прежде, чем Ал протянет к нему руку и прошепчет ставшие практически необходимостью за столь короткое время слова о том, что его завтрак готов и пора вставать.

Это очень странно — чувствовать способность разорвать сонное состояние по собственному желанию, и, открыв глаза, понять, что за окном темно и заметить лежащего напротив и глядящего на него андроида. Тот не спит, и в густых сумерках пугающе светятся светло-голубые глаза и знак на шее ровным оттенком, словно части какого-нибудь новомодного оборудования для ускорения работы кибернетической платы памяти, предназначенной исключительно чтобы буквально помнить всё и фильтровать увиденное и услышанное носителем по степени важности, или инстаглаза, подсоединённого через линзу с интернетом и делающим идеальные снимки с фокусировкой внутри глаза, чтобы выкладывать в социальные сети.

У Патрика таких расширений нет — он фрик даже среди фриков, ведь осознание того, что интернет небезопасен, а поставленное механическое дополнение имеет все возможности навернуться — и это будет меньшим из того, что с ним может случиться, встало прочным барьером отфильтровывающим агрессивные рекламные компании от влияния на мозг.

Хотя сейчас, лёжа в полумраке и глядя на ровный свет он способен признать — это красиво. Алан красив. Весь — с волнистыми волосами, светящимися глазами, совершенно идеальным горбатым носом и неровным рядом зубов, иногда проглядывающим через потрясающую улыбку. И в то, что всё это принадлежит ему Патрику не верится — такое достояние должно быть общественным, а не собственным, но андроид внимательно смотрит только на него, переплетя пальцы и поглаживая тыльную сторону ладони.

— Хэй, — тихий голос заставляет сморгнуть, отвлекаясь от своих размышлений, и чуть улыбнуться, особенно, когда андроид притягивает его к себе ближе за талию, так, что всем телом Патрик ощущает равномерное тепло, так и уговаривающее ещё понежится и не вставать. — Ты сегодня рано.

Просто констатация факта оборачивается слишком долгим взглядом, и остаётся только довериться собственной интуиции, которая подсказывает — Алан волнуется. Возможно, из-за что сны вне его зоны компетентности, а может быть потому, что он не в состоянии считать соотношение бодрости и усталости человека за которым взялся присматривать не хуже наседки.

— Выспался, — признаваться в подобном неловко и Пэт косо улыбается, чувствуя, что слишком расслабившиеся после сна щёки довольно тяжелы для привычного виноватого выражения лица, но андроида, похоже, это ни капельки не останавливает.

Любопытство подогревает изнутри так же равномерно, как и тело андроида его собственное — что Алан сделает? Заставит встать? Скажет, что завтрак будет через минуту? Попросит доспать? Это словно лотерея, где каждый выбор станет неожиданностью, и Патрику приходится признаться, что ему интересно как среагирует андроид на новые обстоятельства. Какие последствия будут у нарушения привычного распорядка, как в его операциях изменятся статусы просто потому что владелец решил открыть глаза пораньше?

«Всего лишь андроид для секса» оказался слишком похожим на человека, и его приходится изучать так же внимательно, как и любое другое человеческое существо, а в людях Пэт разбираться не мастак. За последние пять лет сколько у него появилось знакомых и друзей? Один — Рой. Впрочем, и тот, только потому, что у Сандерса слишком настырная манера общения и тот хочет дружить едва ли не со всеми — так, по крайней мере, кажется самому Патрику.

О том, что и как бы делал Рой с Аланом Пэт не думает — для него чужая манера общения всё равно не сработает. Временами ему кажется, что больше смахивающий на хитрого опытного лиса Рой тоже андроид, какой-нибудь маленькой линейки предназначенной для налаживания отношений между людьми. Подверженный социофобии и неуклюжести во всех сферах Патрик совсем не такой, и, в собственном понимании, больше похож на полноценного жирафа, так что ему эти умения попросту не свойственны.

— Тогда, может... — мягкие тёплые пальцы касаются его, прижимая к груди, и яркие для ночного света глаза Алана вглядываются в его, — закончим то, на что вчера у тебя не хватило времени?

Вопрос звучит ударом под дых, и Пэт ничего не может поделать с накатившим совершенно внезапно и очевидно нетерпением. Кончики пальцем словно покалывает от возможности узнать Ала ближе, больше, понять как он устроен и насколько глубоко может чувствовать — если вообще может, конечно.

— Звучит как прекрасное начало дня, — наконец, совладав с переполняющими его эмоциями удаётся выдавить из себя Патрику, и ощущение кончиком пальцев, скользнувших по губам мгновенно заставляет всё внутри вспыхнуть от другого вида томления.

Секундный жест, короткий, словно листок, который принёс осенний ветер, и он, конечно, совсем не должен так на него реагировать, однако утренний стояк мгновенно расставляет всё по своим местам, и, разумеется, подобная реакция не может остаться незамеченной.

— Тогда душ и завтрак, а я пока всё подготовлю, хорошо? — тихий вопрос заставляет быстро кивнуть в ответ, и буквально сбежать прежде, чем слишком мягкие для нечеловеческих пальцы продолжат своё исследование.

Пэт знает — нельзя позволять андроиду вести в отношениях, давать ему нести себя куда тому вздумается, ведь в кремниевых мозгах слишком много правильных вещей, а он сам так переломан и несовершенен, что они его попросту убьют. Видит ли это Алан? Догадывается ли о том какой человек ему достался и как идеализированная реальность способна сокрушить, окажись в ней кто-то вроде самого Патрика? 

Душ не помогает справиться с возбуждением — горячие сильные струи только дразнят, и, чёрт побери, будь он проклят, если всё это не вида мягкой улыбки, светящихся глаз и совершенно точного расчёта андроида, забавляющегося с живым человеком согласно собственным инструкциям.

«Он не живой», — напоминание должно помочь, вот только рука тянется к напряжённой плоти и сжимает её покрепче, чтобы сбросить скопившееся возбуждение и очистить разум.

«Всего лишь машина», — едва заметно шепчет Пэт, чувствуя как в рот набирается вода, а её шум скрадывает тихий всхлип. Ладонь скользит по плоти всё быстрее, и, чтобы удержаться на ногах приходится прижиматься к запотевшему кафелю спиной, выскальзывая из-под струй на мгновение.

Кулак ускоряется до сумасшедших пределов, и Патрик чувствует себя совершенно раздавленным тем, что под закрытыми веками на него с изучающим любопытством смотрит Алан, которому будто особенно в радость наблюдать за тем, как его владелец занимается самоудовлетворение.

Кто знает, было ли бы правильно позвать андроида, попросить помочь, но Ал ведь сказал, что будет занят, а прерывать кого-то ради собственных нужд совсем не хочется — Пэт был бы расстроен, если бы кто-то лез ему под руку или отвлекал на мелочи, пока у него есть план, который нужно выполнить в определённый, отведённый на это срок.

Чистка зубов занимает совсем мало времени и горячие струи воздуха дразнят слишком распалённую после оргазма кожу так, что приходится терпеть это ощущение, сжимая зубы. Зато, стоит только промокнуть влажные волосы полотенцем и выйти, как ясные глаза встречаются с его собственными, и Патрик чувствует стыд.

— Ты мог позвать меня, — напоминает Алан, так, словно он в состоянии отфильтровать стоны от шума воды, и будто Пэт не кусал там губы, стараясь быть как можно тише, даже зная о том, что его едва ли смогут услышать.

— Ты же занят, — растерянный ответ сопровождается настолько мягкой улыбкой, что ощущение словно он потерявшийся ребёнок, которого наконец-то нашли становится невозможно игнорировать. — Не хотел мешать.

— Забота о тебе не будет мне помехой, Черри, — нежное прозвище как очередной удар в самое мягкое, уязвимое, что есть в его шести фунтах и трёх дюймах.

То, что невозможно спрятать или прикрыть, и приходится отворачиваться, босыми ногами шлёпая по полу прямо на кухню, наплевав на приличия и необходимость одеться. Долбаный дымящийся чёрный кофе без сахара, странная каша от которой пахнет ягодами и маленький кусок вишнёвого пирога ждут его.

«Завтрак, приготовленный без любви, — жёсткое напоминание сыпется, стоит только почувствовать короткий поцелуй в нежное место между плечом и шеей, как приходится признать, — но с заботой.»

Важнее ли одно другого? И как вообще определить любовь без выплеска гормонов в кровь? 

«Интересно, Ал может взять мою на анализ и...» — эту мысль тоже приходится оборвать и весьма жёстко. Нет, Патрик не влюблён, так что это бесполезно — из его крови нельзя синтезировать похожий гормон или разложить имеющийся на системный код, в надежде, что Алан сумеет почувствовать то же самое.

Может быть, он немного признателен, и чуть-чуть испуган, но не влюблён, это точно.

Кофе обжигает язык, но со своей ролью справляется, помогая отвлечься от роящихся в голове мыслей. Нужно посмотреть изнутри на что вообще способен Алан, и тогда, может быть им удастся найти какой-то вариант, чтобы осознание того, что единственный, с кем Пэту хорошо это андроид не было столь мучительным и острым.

Как, впрочем, и то насколько сильно он отличается от того, кто мог бы подойти Алану. От Роя, например.

— Не спеши, — хмыканье неотличимое от человеческого вообще ничем, заставляет посмотреть на А1-AN, который дует на его чашку, явно убавив температуру собственного дыхания, чтобы в другой раз Патрик уже не обжёгся. 

Чертовски странно видеть уровень понимания обычных человеческих нужд, и всё-таки приходится признать то, что подобная забота ему по душе. Пускай это андроид, и он не в состоянии вообще что-то чувствовать, скорее всего, но сердце бьётся чаще от самого обычного жеста, и себя хочется ударить обо что-нибудь твёрдое и крепкое, лишь бы отстраниться от запредельности собственных эмоций.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — вопрос срывается ещё до того, как Патрик успевает прикусить язык, и он отворачивается, словно отсутствие зрительного контакта спасёт его от ответа. Пожалуй, если можно было бы смахнуть, пропустить или просто знать, что на слова вроде «не важно» андроид промолчит и они оба сделают вид, что вопроса никогда не было, стало бы немного проще. Но ведь так не будет, верно? 

«Потому что ты так запрограммирован», — это он и сам знает, но верить в очевидное так сложно, когда делишь личное пространство с тем, кто похож на человека больше, чем ты сам. 

Как же так могло получиться? Может быть стоит попробовать вскрыть себя и заглянуть внутрь, чтобы разобраться? Найти собственный системный код и вычленить из него все битые файлы, снести их к чёртовой матери, лишь бы перестать напоминать дурно сделанную копию с настоящего нормального человека — увеличенную и кривую.

Горечь сменяет нежность, и Пэт чувствует — опять не справляется с собственными эмоциями.

— Ты сбит с толку, потому что слишком долго перетруждался, — ответ Алана не похож ни на один из тех, которые могут быть вшиты в его софт, заставляя поражаться тому, насколько вариативны вообще нынешние андроиды. — Поэтому я настаиваю, чтобы ты высыпался, понимаешь?

Голубые глаза смотрят так, словно только что Ал дал самый логичный из всех ответов на поставленный вопрос, а не уклонился, уводя разговор совсем не в ту сторону.

— Я о кофе... — растерянно замечает Пэт, и нежные ладони опять касаются лица, отвлекая от жара кружки под пальцами, бешено бьющегося сердца в гортани и общей прохлады маленькой квартиры, в которой места едва ли больше чем в обычной человеческой конуре.

Стиль «ничего лишнего» обозначает «только самое нужное и то не всё» — вот, что представляет собой его квартира, работа и жизнь. И Алан во всём этом выглядит так до смешного нелепо, что иррациональное желание отдать его в лучшие руки, чем собственные сжимает желудок изнутри, заставляя отставить чашку и миску с завтраком и посмотреть в до прозрачности голубые глаза не скрывая внутренней боли.

— Уверен, что нет, — спокойный ответ прошибает на слёзы, и спустя всего мгновение Патрик чувствует как его прижимают к мягкой искусственной коже, гладят по волосам и дают сделать то, чего ему не хватало так долго — выплакаться.

Алан ни о чём не спрашивает, не пытается найти слова для утешения, он просто находится рядом, и этого достаточно для того, чтобы ощутить свою ничтожность в полной мере. И всё-таки Патрику становится легче, от нежного «Черри», который тот произносит на грани слышимости.

В волосах оседают короткие поцелуи, а ладони у андроида настолько тёплые, что в них, кажется, может спрятаться даже такой великан как Патрик Кэс, чьи руки смыкаются у него за спиной и ощущают уже отвинченную пластину на боку, там, куда сложнее всего подобраться, чтобы изучать внутренности андроида.

Плечи вздрагивают неумолимо, даже когда поток беззвучных слёз иссякает, но Алан не отпускает до самого конца, пока Пэт не утихает в его ладонях окончательно. Долгий, прерывистый вздох разрывает слишком тесное и крепкое объятие, и Алан с невыносимым спокойствием протягивает ему кружку с тёмным варевом и замечает:

— После слёз всегда хочется пить, и кофе остыл. Допивай, и идём смотреть из чего же я сделан, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — едва слышно отзывается Патрик, опорожняя кружку практически залпом, и ощущение горечи напитка помогает смириться с тем, насколько ему всё-таки повезло.

Из всех возможных он купил, похоже, того самого андроида который плевать хотел на то, что Пэт привык пить растворимый кофе с молоком, и продолжает поить его этой прекрасной гадостью каждое утро. Глупость или судьба? Редкий вид везения, или же тот самый однозначный провал, способный вместить его с головой и не позволить выбраться наружу? Впрочем, нет никакой разницы — для андроида для секса Алан слишком идеален в быту, для домашнего — попросту невыносим. И этим несоответствием прекрасен.

И это своенравное приобретение даст себя разобрать... Ну кто бы мог подумать?

Слабая улыбка появляется на губах, и Пэт шагает прямо за них, туда, где яркое освещение лучше всего поможет разобраться в том, что есть внутри идущего впереди и держащего его за руку Алана и напомнит, что кое-чего у него всё-таки нет.

— Ты слишком громко думаешь, — мягкое замечание заставляет на миг замереть, чувствуя как макушка андроида прижимается к подбородку, а шелковистые волосы щекочут губы. — Расслабься, Черри, всё в порядке. Что бы ни случилось — помни, всё хорошо.

— А? Да, конечно... — скрыть собственную растерянность никак не удаётся, да и теперь, сказать по правде Патрик не совсем уверен нужно ли это делать.

Мысли вылетают из головы, стоит Алану перехватить его ладонь и запустить сбоку, туда, где пальцы нащупывают защёлки, на которые нужно всего лишь нажать, чтобы целая пластина с левой стороны отодвинулась вправо, давая ему обзор на несколько крупных трубок и целую серию слотов с платами. Те выглядят угрожающе — чем-то схожие с древними, компьютерными, они несут информации столько, что ни одного человеческого ума не хватит для того, чтобы всю её рассортировать.

— Что это? — вопрос, который задаёт Патрик, остаётся без ответа, и Ал растерянно смотрит на него, улыбаясь так, словно произошёл масштабный сбой в работе лицевых мышцы, отчего внутри у Пэта всё сжимается от ужаса. — Алан? Ал?

Тот смаргивает, и лишь мигание помогает понять — андроид не завис из-за того, что они залезли к нему под корпус, да и едва ли можно считать подобную заминку критической массой всех текущих одновременно операций. Его растерянное «я не знаю», звучит так по-человечески, что Патрик чувствует себя чёртовым тупицей, которому не понятно зачем пришло в голову у пятиклассника спрашивать как устроен гуманоид.

— Я не запрограммирован на самопочинку — если что-то сломается, полагаю, нужно отвезти меня в сервисный центр, — впервые со времени включения Алан не выглядит как существо, которое познало тщетность бытия и теперь лишь веселится над попытками простых смертных увильнуть от раззявившей пасть бесконечности. 

Он смотрит на Патрика как растерянный мальчик, который чувствует собственную вину за незнание, и Пэта попросту не хватает. Прижаться к нежной коже на животе занимает всего несколько секунд, а тихое «прости» заканчивается пальцами, перебирающими пряди — так легко, что Пэт не сразу замечает, ведь Алану можно всё, даже трогать его там, где нельзя никому.

— Всё хорошо, помнишь? — успокаивающие интонации помогают взять себя в руки, и признаться:

— Я почему-то думал, что ты знаешь всё, — тихий смешок утверждает в мысли, что Алан куда лучше владеет собой, чем мог бы подумать Пэт, и стоит только поднять голову, как светящиеся светло-голубые глаза погасают, оставляя андроида с полуулыбкой гладить его по скулам. — Может быть это из-за того, что ты умнее меня.

— Я андроид, Черри, — подушечки скользят по скуле и напоминание отзывается горячей тяжестью внизу живота, — это нормально, что я умнее — где-то тут есть процессор и платы памяти с объёмом неподвластным человеку, даже с кибернетическими дополнениями. А у тебя этого нет. Но зато у тебя есть фантазия, воображение. А то, что у меня — всё тут...

За отодвинутой панелью стройные ряды плат, и Патрик, словно ведомый чужим жестом заглядывает, рассматривая внимательно систему охлаждения — трубки ведут к расположенному за непробиваемой пластиной насосу, весьма напоминающему по сокращению сердечную мышцу. Ряды верхних плат выглядят как чипы памяти, но не те, которые ставят людям, а машинные, только несколько раз больше.

— Если это память, — кончики пальцев покалывает от статического электричества, стоит лишь пройтись по ним, — то где-то должен быть процессор, но я его не вижу...

— Мне отсюда тоже, — от шутки Алана дышать становится легче и Пэт выдыхает, чувствуя как напряжение отпустило, чтобы можно было рассматривать дальше, замечая так, словно эта информация вообще никакой роли не играет:

— Ты знаешь, думаю, мне придётся самому учиться тебя чинить, ведь у меня не осталось никаких документов, а без них тебя не возьмут в сервис...

— Я знаю, Черри, — спокойный тон заставляет напрячься изнутри, особенно, когда андроид продолжает, — что ты купил меня не в официальном магазине.

Всё холодеет так, если бы это у Патрика была дыра внутри и все его потроха прекрасно проветривались, теряя необходимое тепло из-за разницы температур снаружи и за закрытым корпусом.

— Откуда? — вопрос приходится насильно выдавливать из себя, но стоит осознать что он сам перед андроидом на коленях, просунув руку в его внутренности и ощупывает одну из пористых трубок, ведущих к насосу, как дышать становится легче.

— Это очевидно — на рынке нет ни одной идентичной моей модели среди линейки со сходным функционалом. Что обозначает, что я или устаревшая, или очень новая, которая в продажу пока не поступила и даже не была анонсирована. А так как для устаревшей я обладаю большими мощностями, то остаётся предположить лишь то, что ты приобрёл меня вне официального магазина, — спокойные выкладки заставляют пальцы чуть сжаться и Алан содрогается в ответ на этот жест.

Осознание взаимосвязи между двумя явлениями выбивает страх из головы Патрика в единое мгновение, словно его вообще никогда не существовало, а слишком быстрая кровь по жилам всегда подогревалась исключительно этим — интересом, догадкой, которой нет ни единого подтверждения.

— Ты... чувствуешь? — неуверенный вопрос и чуть приоткрывшийся рот с узкими губами заставляют отправиться на дальнейшее изучение. — А вот так — тоже?

Подушечки осторожно касаются краешков плат, и Ал объясняет несколько сбивчивей, чем обычно:

— Падение статического электричества до нормальных значений... Но трубки — как кожу... — его глаза прикрываются на мгновение и пальцы сжимаются в кулак, заставляя распознать этот жест однозначно, пускай этого слова и не прозвучало: «Ещё!»

Слишком большие руки мешают, но Пэт старается быть очень аккуратным, когда просовывает их между трубок, не переставая осторожно касаться их, дразнить самыми кончиками, глядя на застывшего андроида. 

Доступного. Уязвимого. Беззащитного.

«Он чувствует это, он чувствует это, он чувствует...» — Патрик пытается сконцентрироваться на чём-то другом, постороннем, но это не так-то просто, особенно, когда он осознаёт — Алан чувствует не только трубки, но и кожу, и реагирует на эти касания весьма однозначно.

Обычно затянутый в привычную одежду «L!fe» андроид, сегодня, ради такого исследования, пока Пэт мылся, сменил её только на болтающиеся на бёдрах мягкие штаны и даже они не помогают скрыть неравнодушие Алана ко всему происходящему. 

— Черри... — выдох пробивает внутри какой-то стопор, уверенность в том, что это всё насилие над несчастной машиной уходит на второй план и Патрик не выдерживает, подцепляя зубами край штанов и стягивая их аккуратно вниз.

Ладонь, скользнувшая рядом, помогает ему избавиться от лишних сейчас тряпок, и исследующие движения пальцами становятся слишком повторяющимися, обычными, пока Патрик занят собственными изысканиями.

Крепкая, горячая плоть ощущается на губах бархатистой мягкостью, а пористые трубки, в противовес, под пальцами отдают прохладой и шершавостью, суммарно заставляя ощущения зашкаливать. Солоноватая от смазки головка соскальзывает в рот легко, но чтобы удержаться на ногах приходится схватиться за крепкое бедро, прижаться теснее, чувствуя, как властная ладонь сжимает пряди у основания, а другая контролирует то, что он делает во внутренностях андроида и не слишком ли увлекается.

— Глубже, — повеление сводит Патрика с ума, и он проталкивает руку осторожно, замирая каждые полдюйма, пока не касается насоса.

— Черри! — выдох полный довольства и отчаянья одновременно кажется чем-то невероятным, и, вместе с тем, странным. В голове всё плавится так, словно Пэт не подрочил в ванной, а так с утренним стояком и принялся возиться с тонкой техникой.

Терпкое семя пахнет табаком и дымом, выплёскиваясь, стоит ему положить подушечки на ускорившуюся искусственную мышцу, и заставляет аккуратно убирать руки из тесных внутренностей так, чтобы, не дай бог, ничего не задеть. 

— Черри... — Алан повторяет это с такой нежностью, что Патрик отстраняется, чувствуя себя невероятно довольным от осознания простого факта — андроид ощущает всё хотя бы физически. Да, может быть он и не приспособлен для эмоций, но это уже что-то.

Гораздо больше, чем он мог рассчитывать.

Мягким движением Ал касается уголков его губ и вытирает остаток собственной спермы, притягивая его ближе. Стоять перед ним на коленях удивительно удобно, хотя андроиду приходится наклониться для того, чтобы медленно поцеловать, вылизывая рот Пэта и собирая собственное семя с языка, щёк и слюны сводящими с ума жестами.

Возбуждение догоняет сильной, сбивающей с ног волной, когда Ал внезапно отстраняется и замечает в привычной полуусмешкой:

— Если ты сейчас не оденешься, то опоздаешь на работу. Поторопись, Черри... — его взгляд соскальзывает по напряжённой плоти так и оставшегося стоять раздетым Патрика, и он добавляет куда более загадочно, — вечером я сделаю всё, чтобы тебе не пришлось жалеть о том, что мы не успели утром.

— Брешешь, завтра мне на работу снова, — неловко отзывается Пэт просто пытаясь подразнить андроида, и тот ведётся на его слова. Почему — непонятно, однако Алан только вжимается ближе и шепчет нежно:

— Просто поверь мне.

И Патрик, чёрт побери, верит, потому что Ал наверняка не может ему врать.


	14. Chapter 14

— Эй, Кэс, пойдём попьём пивка, а, — Рой, как всегда, врывается в крохотную кабинку без вопросов и стука, и стоит напомнить о существовании личного пространства, хотя Патрик уверен — друг в курсе о том, что оно есть, ему просто плевать.

С самого утра внутри теплится мысль о том, что обещал Алан, глядя своими необычайного цвета радужками на краю смешения небесной выси и холодного, податливого снега и с загадочной улыбкой, от которой в паху приятно тянет, заставляя размышлять что и как будет сегодня.

— Потом как-нибудь, — рассеянно отзывается Пэт, натягивая на себя непривычно-мягкую футболку. За столько лет работы в «Мире Сна» уже сформировалась привычка вытаскивать её из сотни вещей за ярлык, который обычно попросту не замечает, кроме моментов особой чувствительности кожи.

Вместо белого отреза ткани с символьными обозначениями для химчистки красуется петелька, на которую он несколько мгновений таращился как баран на новые ворота, пытаясь понять не откуда, а зачем.

Алан, конечно же, запомнил что там было, и, возможно, внёс все обозначения вместе с расцветкой футболки в какую-нибудь базу данных, чтобы передавать их с остальными вещами, когда потребуется отстирать пятно или просто освежить одежду, но ведь в петельке нет вообще никакой нужды.

Она не колется — похоже, это искусственный шёлк, хотя, признаться, Патрик совсем не уверен, ведь все его познания в тканях сводятся к «впитывает пот» и «нет, вообще, совсем, ходи мокрый и мёрзни», но к назначению такого нововведения остаются вопросы, которые он задаёт Алану напрямую, сделав снимок со своего телефона и направляя тому с текстом «начерта?»

— Нет, Патрик Кэс! — строгий голос Роя выдёргивает из размышлений, заставляя поднять голову и вскинуть удивлённо брови, изумляясь эмоциональности друга. — Третий месяц я слышу от тебя одно и то же, и сегодня ты пропустишь со мной по стаканчику, а потом вернёшься в свою нору доживать век скучной и неисправимой улитки!

«Ал не одобрит», — чуть не срывается с языка, но Пэт вовремя прикусывает его — объяснять кто такой Алан и почему подобное поведение навряд ли приведёт того в восторг сейчас не с руки, но ведь можно обойтись и чем-то более обтекаемым, верно?

— У меня сегодня свидание, — это почти что не ложь, если, конечно, не задаваться под вопросом что именно должно пониматься под этим словом и с кем их устраивают люди. Впрочем, некоторые из них даже устраивают их с андроидами, так что, в этом можно было бы признаться, если бы не долгий преисполненный подозрительности взгляд Роя, вынуждающий добавить почти неловко, — я думал ты порадуешься за друга.

— И как его зовут? — вопрос разрывает затянувшуюся паузу, заставляя вздрогнуть всем телом и в изумлении посмотреть в лукавые коньячно-карие глаза, осознавая, что он неумолимо краснеет под насмешливым взглядом Роя. — Да, ладно, ты же не думал, что я не замечу, да?

«Именно это я и полагал», — так и подмывает ответить, но Пэт только неловко улыбается, качает головой, стараясь справиться с эмоциями и рубашкой одновременно. Предсказуемо, но когда он берётся за два дела сразу какое-то из них просто обречено на провал.

Пуговица отлетает и скользит по полу, застывая в футе от Патрика, как напоминание о том, насколько трудно может даваться держать себя в руках, когда в голове лишь твёрдая, несокрушимая убеждённость: «он всё видел.»

Каждый взгляд, неловкое касание, слишком пристальное изучение его рук, неровной россыпи родинок, увлечённость чёртовыми жестами — всё, до самого последнего мгновения видел Рой, но молчал столько лет старательно пытаясь не делать ситуацию острее.

«И чтобы только не говорить, что я ему — не», — щека отзывается болью на сильный укус, но зато слёзы удаётся сдержать, когда приходит сообщение от Ала, воспроизводясь автоматически прямо на подключенный наушник, так, что это ощущается нежным шёпотом, заставляющим забыть обо всём:

«Хочу, чтобы тебе было удобно», — пять слов, добивают, разламывая на части и потроша эмоции до того самого состояния, за которым только поток солёной влаги из глаз и замерший крик, вынуждающий опустить голову ещё сильнее.

Шум крови в ушах заполняет пространство, её запах дразнит нос, а жар приливает не только к щекам, но и к немеющим стремительно губам, напоминая о том, что кислород просто необходим для жизни. Однако, он ещё требуется для крика, для плача, для слов, а Пэт слишком хорошо знает, что дай он себе сейчас волю, и небо обрушится на вечно ветреный город, размозжит его на части своим весом, и собственная слабость будет иметь куда больше последствий, чем хотелось бы.

— Кэс? — неуверенный голос Роя доносится словно сквозь толстый слой ваты, и Патрик питает смутную надежду на то, что если он не отзовётся, то Сандерс попросту отстанет, уйдёт, и можно будет сделать длинный вдох, не боясь, что он кому-то помешает.

«Если вы начнёте кричать и плакать, маленькие ублюдки, я дам вам настоящую причину делать это», — тень старого обещания в голове отражается от рассудка, наполняя его, и снова гаснет, чтобы опять напомнить о том времени проведённом в крохотном сиротском приюте при церкви.

— Кэс, чувак, ты чего? — впервые за всё время, что они знают друг друга Рой сбит с толку, растерян и удивлён одновременно.

Пара фраз, и вот уже мир, где привык жить Патрик Кэс рушится на части, разваливается, и у него нет верёвки, которой его можно подхватить расходящиеся во все стороны осколки, перетянуть в стратегически важных местах, и снова заставить функционировать как раньше — неидеально, но привычно, со знакомыми лагами, от которых так просто избавляться.

«Дыши», — голос Ала снова касается уха, добавляя стыда за собственное состояние и то, что его андроиду, купленному исключительно для секса приходится вмешиваться в такие вещи.

— Кэс, Кэсси, братан, — знакомые узловатые и тонкие пальцы неожиданно крепкой хваткой смыкаются на плече, потрясая за него так, словно это в состоянии заставить сделать вдох, — да ты чего, всё же в порядке, эй. Если б я был против, я б сказал, честно.

В другой ситуации эти слова действительно бы помогли справиться, но не сейчас. Вина за собственное состояние бьёт ещё тяжелее, не позволяя протолкнуть воздух в лёгкие даже открыв рот пошире, в надежде справиться с самим собой.

«Дыши, Черри, — сообщение передаёт то, как стальные нотки проскальзывают в интонациях, и Патрик подчиняется им бездумно, ощущая как становится проще сделать вдох и почувствовал лёгкое головокружение, тремор в конечностях, и нотку страха, когда андроид добавляет, — я арендовал мотоцикл. Скоро буду. Просто дыши.»

«Не надо», — быстрый набор и вот сообщение уже отправлено, вот только серое уведомление указывает на то, что оно не было принято адресатом. 

Внутри всё словно перемалывается в кашу, так что того как лицо прижимают к мягкой толстовке на животе, а край кармана щекочет скулу, Патрик практически не замечает, сосредоточившись исключительно на мольбе: «посмотри, посмотри, не приезжай, чёрт бы тебя побрал!»

Ладонь Роя ерошит его волосы, гладит по шее, пока он лбом прижимается к одному из рёбер и дышит в распахнутую куртку, пытаясь взять себя в руки окончательно, лишь бы наорать на чёртового идиота в голосовом так, чтобы Алан не сумел проигнорировать его.

«Только не мотоцикл, чёрт побери, суицидник!» — пожалуй, больше чем на это его бы не хватило, но ведь и такого предложения должно быть достаточно, чтобы напомнить: выделенная трасса для транспорта на твердотопливных шашках полностью закрытая, ведь это помогает не чистить каждый раз Трубу от останков тех, кому не повезло справиться с управлением — мотоциклисты попросту объезжают место столкновения по потолку.

Когда-то давно этот транспорт называли «надёжным», теперь — «самым быстрым из существующих», ведь на чёртовых гробах ездят только наиболее отбитые, те, кого можно считать живыми мертвецами. Два часа пути на скоростном экспрессе — чушь для того, кто умеет водить эту машину смерти.

Лишь раз Патрик, опаздывающий на работу, решился воспользоваться услугами мотоциклетного такси, что довезло его всего за четверть часа, каждую секунду из которых он проклинал собственную дурость, молился, и, одновременно, представлял как его останки найдут на трассе, смоют, и отправят в переработку, ведь после любой аварии тут спасать нечего. Ему повезло доехать живым, несмотря уверенность в том, что стоит этой твари затормозить, и он просто вылетит из сидения, и уже не важно на то, что ноги у него пристёгнуты, но больше — никогда.

Выйти, кстати, ему не удалось — только сползти и чудом добраться до лифта, а там и до кабинки его «рабочего сна» недалеко, так что все последствия перегрузки пришлись на время в корпорации.

И сейчас арендовавший блядский мотоцикл Алан едет за ним.

— Всё хорошо, — неловкие утешения Роя кажутся особенно нелепыми в свете нарисованных разумом картин, но Пэт только коротко кивает, поднимаясь, и, стараясь, не паниковать при мысли о том, что его андроид может столкнуться с кем-то в Трубе — новой трассе для подобного транспорта — и тогда от него не останется ничего.

Вообще, кроме обугленного деформированного куска пластика.

— Я... — вдох, выдох с задержкой, снова вдох, который не помогает справиться со шкалящими эмоциями — от ненависти к себе, до смертельного ужаса о том, что что-то может случиться, — надо идти. В другой раз, ладно?

— Да, конечно, — лисье лицо светлеет, и Рой заметно успокаивается, вот только Патрику от этого ничуть не лучше, — завтра я точно вытащу тебя в бар, Кэс, так что будь готов, дружище.

Его слова Пэт почти пропускает мимо ушей, пытаясь отследить местоположение своего андроида, и теряясь. Домашняя система, передающая сообщения на динамик его телефона должна синхронизироваться с меткой физического нахождения Ала, но той словно и в помине нет. Ни на карте, ни в доступе, нигде — тишина в ответ на запрос угнетает ещё сильнее, чем мысль, что этот идиот решил воспользоваться мотоциклом, лишь бы поскорее сюда приехать.

— Ага, да, как скажешь, — согласное бормотание вырывается у него скорее неосознанно — о том, что сказал ему Рой он подумает потом, позже, ведь сначала есть куда более важное занятие.

Отправка нового запроса приходит с нулевым ответом, отзываясь в воображении разломанным корпусом, разбитыми на части руками и ногами, расколотыми серо-голубыми насмешливыми глазами и полностью отсутствующими зубами в челюсти.

«Будь жив, будь жив, будь жив», — мольба, посвящённая неизвестному божеству разбивается о жестокую реальность — если бы с Аланом и впрямь было всё в порядке, то, наверное, примерно сейчас он должен был бы посылать сигналы о том где он, как он, что происходит, а не отзываться тишиной на любую попытку вызвать его по голосовой связи или посредством кучи сообщений.

«Пожалуйста, чёртов ты засранец, мне плевать что там кто обо мне думает, как относится, я просто хочу чтобы ты был жив сейчас», — внутренняя истерика не кончается, ни когда Патрик натягивает на себя тёплую куртку, ни когда едет на скоростном лифте, чтобы вывалиться на холодную улицу, продуваемую всеми ветрами и искать взглядом огромный чёрный агрегат, пышущий жаром, и выделяющийся среди всего остального транспорта близ остановки своими раскалёнными от нагревания барабанами, где постепенно шашка преобразуется в сверхскоростное топливо.

В общем гуле не слышно того как какие-то машины останавливаются, другие, напротив, разогреваются, разгоняясь, или распадаются, чтобы очередной вылетающий из Трубы водитель успел встроиться в обычный поток на остатках топлива, подхватить пассажира, и снова влететь в оборудованную для них трассу. Всё мешается в один поток, и только ветер, сносящий с ног в состоянии перекрыть стоящий гул, выдувая звуки и поднимая их куда-то под небо.

Теплящаяся на неисправность системы обнаружения надежда угасает при виде того, как конвейер очистки проходится по Трубе, собирая останки машин и людей, и, фасуя, вывозит из через тот самый клапан, по которому водители этих адских гончих встраиваются в общий поток.

— До завтра, тогда, — шлепок Роя по плечу Пэт почти не замечает, кусая губу внутри, и кивая по привычке, не перестаёт повторять одно и то же, запрашивая данные местоположения беспрерывно.

Того, как друг заходит в скоростной экспресс Патрик даже не замечает, не переставая выискивать глазами знакомую до боли фигуру среди следующих за конвейером мотоциклистов.

— Черри? Черри, как ты? — голос Алана — сбившийся, полный тревоги и отчаяния кажется музыкой, пускай Пэт и вздрагивает, когда тот раздаётся слева, и уже через мгновение его всего осматривают, обнимают и заглядывают требовательно в глаза так, словно это Патрик был в опасности, а не сумасбродный андроид решивший поиграть с жизнью насмерть.

Облегчение накатывает с волной слёз, полузадушенными всхлипами и трясущимися, словно у эпилептика, конечностями, что никак не удаётся подчинить собственной воле, заставить слушаться так, как и положено.

Мягкая ткань пальто впитывает влагу с щёк, и Пэт не знает сколько он стоит вот так, уткнувшись в чужое плечо, всхлипывая и обнимая андроида так крепко, что любой человек уже взмолился бы о пощаде, а тот лишь перебирает его пряди, гладит по макушке и целует скулы, время от времени, нежно говоря о всякой чепухе, вроде того, что у них сегодня на ужин, или какой фильм они станут смотреть на выходных, или о том, что теперь он умеет танцевать вальс, так что в случае чего Патрику не удаться с ним опозориться.

Страх потерять Алана отходит на второй план, когда тот, вытирая белоснежным платком припухшие глаза и покрасневший нос, растягивает губы в до боли знакомой, привычной улыбке.

«Я тебя не люблю», — самообман должен работать — такова человеческая психология. Достаточно повторить что-то столько раз, что начнёшь сомневаться в самом себе, как слова станут правдой.

И не будет иметь никакого значения, что пальцы комкают тяжёлую ткань ворота пальто и внутри обрывается и раскалывается невыносимый груз, возникший от мысли, что придётся вернуться в маленький, тесный кубрик, рассчитанный всего на одного человека, где будет отчаянно, болезненно, убийственно пусто без его андроида. 

Патрик сумеет поверить своей безопасной лжи, хранившей его столько времени от неприятной правды.

Мысль о том, что обладатель тёплых, нежных ладоней, скользящих по щекам исчезнет не должна была бы приносить столько отчаяния, будь это правдой. Но у Патрика Кэса всё всегда через задницу, верно?

— Ты чёртов идиот, — наконец удаётся выдохнуть слабое заявление, и почувствовать кульбит всех внутренностей от того, как чёрная бровь приподнимается, заламывается настолько красиво, что можно сдохнуть ради этого жеста. — Никогда не бери мотоцикл.

— Я умею его водить, — протест натыкается на отчаяние, и несколько секунд они попросту глядят друг другу в глаза, прежде, чем Ал продолжает, — ты мне доверяешь?

«Так нечестно», — хочется бросить Патрику, сжать зубы и просто, чтобы выразить свой протест помотать головой из стороны в сторону, чтобы этот придурок даже не думал и в его сложной оперативной системе и намёка сделать мотоцикл привычным видом транспорта не появилось.

— Да, — наконец, с тяжёлым сердцем признаётся Пэт. Врать Алану ему не получается, и, пожалуй, это то, что утешает, ведь они в совершенно равных обстоятельствах, как оно и должно быть — андроид тоже не может врать владельцу, так что...

— Тогда идём, — мягкая ладонь тянет его за собой, и только сейчас Патрик замечает огромного зверя — самый новый, и мощный, устрашающий из последней линейки этих орудий для быстрой смерти Цепной Пёс всё ещё не остыл, он пышет жаром из литых дозаторов твёрдого топлива.

— Мы разобьёмся, — ноги подкашиваются при одном только взгляде на этого монстра, но Алан даже не слушает, застёгивая на Патрике генератор наружного поля, не позволяющий пассажиру встретится с полноценными перегрузками, и шлем со странными забавными ушками наверху. — Ал, пожалуйста...

Ремешок затягивается под скулами, а льдисто-голубые глаза улыбаются немного игриво, насмешливо, будто андроид только и ждёт, что его человек откажется от своих слов, передумает, испугается.

Словно этого будет достаточно для решения уйти или же поиска новых вариантов, хотя, конечно, Патрик и без этого знает, что ничего подобного не случится — производитель гарантировал то, что андроид навсегда будет верен и привязан только к одному владельцу, а если нет, то в любой момент можно долгим нажатием на значок «L!fe» вызвать БОГ. 

Эту мысль Пэт предпочитает не додумывать, садясь за спиной у андроида, которому не нужна никакая защита, судя по тому, что шлем только один, да и сам Ал уже прогревает двигатель, выбирая конечную точку так близко к дому, насколько возможно.

Не имеет никакого значения — всё равно ни одна служба не поможет справиться с тем, что сам Патрик чувствует гораздо больше, чем хотел бы. Снова вернуться в привычную раковину, к жизни во сне, становясь живой сомнамбулой, для которой нет иной привилегии, чем спустить часы, отведённые на существование в никуда — это звучит почти потрясающе.

И только аромат лёгкой горечи, под которой скрывается древесная свежесть и табачный дым не позволяют сделать этого.

— Просто верь мне, — слова Алана транслирует динамик прямо в ухо, стоит им сорваться с места, встраиваясь в клапан Трубы и разгоняясь по ровной трассе так, словно вот-вот они взлетят в космос.

Патрик, честно говоря, не удивится, если вдруг узнает о том, что так оно и есть, и любители острого кайфа, проживающие жизнь «быстро и на полную» даже туда вылетают с длинной закрытой дороги, предотвращающей остановку всего скоростного движения из-за того, что кто-то разбился в очередной раз.

Шум и давление скрадывает индивидуальное поле и широкая спина андроида, за которой, конечно, не укрыться, но зато от неё ощущается знакомый запах, и можно обнимать Ала крепко, чтобы наверняка не свалиться с неустойчивого транспорта. Тревога, душащая, напоминающая каждое мгновение о том, что они могут влететь в какого-нибудь несчастного, отступает.

— Держись крепче, — предупреждение раздаётся за несколько секунд до того, как они поднимаются по боку закрытой трубы, огибая место недавнего происшествия.

Сам факт того, что вот то маловразумительное месиво может однажды оказаться ими пугает Патрика просто до ужаса, но почему-то сейчас, сидя за спиной у Ала, зная, что они минуют любое препятствие вместе, дышать становится легче, и можно, наконец, расслабиться ровно настолько как это в принципе возможно в подобной ситуации.

Новый клапан поджидает их сбоку, и Пэт уверен — они, наверняка, не впишутся, пролетят своё место, однако андроид абсолютно точным движением сворачивает, встраиваясь в ряд скоростного транспорта и сбавляя скорость ровно у остановки напротив их дома. Эта чёткая, совершенная слаженность действий и голый расчёт способны свести с ума, и Патрик, конечно, сходит, просто потому что у Ала даже причёска не растрепалась, тогда как он сам вынужден трясущимися руками снимать прибор, убирая защитное поле, и надеяться, что на сей раз он не упадёт.

— Сюда, — твёрдая рука Ала подхватывает, заводя их обоих в лифт, не позволяя ногам запутаться, а коленям подломиться, — тебе нужны тренировки, а?

— Ни за что, — слабый выдох вызывает на узких губах улыбку и отзывается внутри бесконечной нежностью. Даже лифт, взмывающий на нужный этаж не так давит после подобной поездки, Пэт уверен — ему придётся отходить ещё довольно долго от такого. Возможно, даже всё то же самое время, что они провели бы в общественном транспорте.

— Любого можно натренировать, — пальцы андроида справляются с курткой быстро, и замирают перед рубашкой. На месте недостающей пуговицы та несколько пузыриться, возвращая их к тому, с чего вообще всё сегодня началось.

Нежные фаланги касаются кожи, заставляя задрожать так, что только благодаря крепким объятиям удаётся устоять, а уговоры «не плакать» помогают из рук вон плохо. Странно, что он вообще чувствует дразнящий запах слёз в носу, ком в глотке, и мысль, рвущую голову: «он знал, но молчал, чтобы не обидеть. Каким ничтожеством надо быть, чтобы тебя так жалели?»

— Черри, — пальцы Ала жёстко поднимают лицо за подбородок, и никто из них не обращает внимания на звон лифта.

Его створки разъехались в стороны, но они оба стоят, глядя друг другу в глаза, хотя Патрик и пытается не смотреть. Это невозможно, невыносимо — попросту нельзя разглядывать какого-нибудь случайного человека, когда напротив этот андроид. 

Так не бывает, противоестественное явление. Как солнце, встающее на западе.

Пальцев касаются чужие, переплетаются, тянут за собой прочь, в коридор, а оттуда — в квартиру. Свет в ней не включается, потому что это не нужно никому из них сейчас, а шкалящие эмоции тают, растекаясь по рассудку невнятной лужей отчаяния, презрения и непонимания того, как и почему.

— Тебе нужно уйти, — бормочет беззвучно Патрик, чувствуя, как слёзы душат его, заставляя загонять всхлипы глубже в себя. Никто не должен знать что ему больно и плохо. Всё это должно остаться внутри, и выплеснуться лишь когда андроид беспрекословно подчинится.

— Нет, — спокойный ответ пробирает дрожью, вынуждая губы трястись, дыхание сбиваться и чувствовать как в горле становится невыносимо тесно, настолько, что попросту нечем дышать, а глаза горят, пока он беспощадно старается оставаться сильным.

— Я приказываю, — разный статус, разные привилегии, андроиды, которые всегда подчиняются желаниям хозяев, словно вообще не знакомы Алану, ведь тот только качает головой из стороны в сторону улыбаясь ему, как маленькому ребёнку, доводя тем самым до истерики, — да чёрт бы тебя побрал, пожалуйста, Алан!

Злость становится последней каплей, разрывая рассудок на части и только через мгновение, когда сознание проясняется, он обнаруживает, что вдавил Алана в стену, прижимаясь к его губам своими, и целуя отчаянно жестко, так, как ещё ни разу не позволял себе.

— Всё хорошо, Черри, — пустые слова заставляют его верить в них, и от этого только хуже, ведь у такой очевидной лжи нет ни единого шанса стать правдой, но когда мягкие губы собирают слёзы с щёк, пожалуй, у Патрика их тоже нет. — Не бойся быть слабым. Я здесь, чтобы поддержать тебя.

— Я купил тебя, — напоминание скорее не для Ала, конечно, для себя, должно бы помочь расставить все точки над i, ударить под дых и впиться острыми ядовитыми иглами в ту непотребную, противоестественную нежность что он испытывает к глупому электрическому прибору, — купил тебя для секса. Чёрт побери, ты же!..

Слова кончаются вместе со злостью, ведь даже в мыслях Пэт не в состоянии договорить эту фразу. Его трясёт так, будто ток бежит по телу, и силы кончаются, стоит лишь властной ладони опуститься на затылок и прижать за него к плечу, когда ласковый, нежный голос велит так, что не остаётся никаких сил противиться:

— Плачь, Черри. Кричи. Бей меня. Не держи всё это в себе, потому что иначе ты не выдержишь, — ладонь путается в волосах, скользит по затылку и гладит шею, пока Алан продолжает тихо, но уверенно, — ты такой хрупкий.

— Я не... — дыхание обрывается тихим всхлипом, прожигающим рассудок, и внутренности превращаются в кашу, стоит ощутить как большой палец осторожно касается запястья, а Ал продолжает спокойно, с таким чувством, которое не оставляет ни единого шанса на сопротивление — заботой и любовью:

— Ранимый. Уязвимый. Беззащитный. Я справлюсь со всем этим, но не ломай себя изнутри. Оно не стоит того. Что бы ни было в твоей голове — ничто не стоит того, чтобы ты чувствовал желание разрушить себя до основания, — короткий поцелуй обжигает лоб, и Патрик жмурится, пожалуй, впервые в жизни позволяя себе плакать в чьём-то присутствии.

— Ты стоишь всего, — добавляет проклятый андроид, запуская свои беспощадные ладони прямо в душу, вороша покрытые болью воспоминания о том, каково это — быть отвергнутым просто за то, что тебе нравится.

— Не тебя, — с трудом выталкивает Пэт из себя, наконец, признавая — между Аланом и Роем нет никакой разницы. На самом деле нужно полагать чудом то, что он может общаться с ними, чувствовать касания, делиться чем-то личным.

Большее ему просто недоступно и желания чего-то сверх — как покушение на божество.

— Ты относишься ко мне как к человеку, — напоминает тихо андроид, прижимаясь губами к его уху, и добавляя куда интимнее, — а я им не являюсь. Но я хочу тебя с того момента, как ты распаковал меня. Потому что я всё чувствовал, Черри.

Стыд ударяет в самое сердце, желудок, словно выкручивает, но слёзы высыхают на глазах, когда Патрик в ужасе вглядывается в лицо умудряющегося глядеть на него как на равного при их разнице в росте, андроида.

«Ты чувствовал как я...» — память о нежных прикосновениях к чёртовому члену, об осторожной ласке и тем, как он непотребно вёл себя с выключенным андроидом просто сводят с ума.

— Но ты ведь был выключен! Я сам включал тебя! Это... как? Нет, ты... — паника наступает одновременно с тем, как Алан его самого вжимает в стену, давая почувствовать, что сбежать на сей раз Патрику не позволят.

— Заводская проверка оставляет андроида в спящем режиме, Черри, — нежность в словах не отменяет того, что Ал прижимает его крепко к стене, так, что не вырваться. — И ты был таким нежным... И страстным... И сбежал от меня, стоило мне лишь получить контроль над деятельными функциями, чтобы только не использовать по назначению, верно? Потому что ты отнёсся ко мне как к человеку. С первой секунды. Как тебя можно после этого считать себя недостойным, скажи?

Жар внутри опаляет воспоминаниями, а взгляд полный восторга и боготворения заставляет хватать воздух, в тщетной попытке подобрать хоть какие-то аргументы. Так, словно это вообще возможно, при таком взгляде.

Дела говорят лучше слов, и всё отчаянное безумие, владеющее им, все эмоции, прокатившиеся асфальтоукладчиком по душе выливаются в поцелуй. Горячий, страстный, перемежающийся с сильными укусами, которые окончательно сводят с ума и должны бы отвратить от него Алана, но тот только возвращает их, посасывая то губы, то язык, и выбивая весь ком того, что довлело над Пэтом сегодня в отчаянное возбуждение.

Ладони соскальзывают по красивому пальто и всего на миг Ал открывается от него, чтобы сбросить ненужную деталь гардероба. Пуговицы покидают петлицы быстрее, чем Патрик успевает это заметить, целиком и полностью поглощённый запахом Алана, его поцелуями, тем, как крепнущий член прижимается к его бедру только подстёгивая единственной мыслью — они хотят оба. Одинаково.

— Ты нужен, нужен мне, — запальчивый шёпот не останавливает андроида ни на секунду, и нежные губы соскальзывают на шею, вынуждая колени дрожать и подламываться, а острый укус вырывает горячий, почти отчаянный стон, — пожалуйста, Ал!

— Потерпи, — поцелуи соскальзывают вниз, трогают соски, опаляя желанием сильнее, и пробегаются по слишком нежному животу, вынуждая зарыться пальцами в кудрявый чёрные волосы и сжать с силой, отрывая Алана от себя.

Нужно нечеловеческое усилие, но Патрик очень старается, ведь стоит тому ещё несколько спуститься, и он, чёрт побери, кончит так, словно перевозбуждённый подросток, у которого никогда не было секса.

— Я хочу тебя, — шепот звучит откровением в комнате, но Пэт быстро качает головой, стоит только Алану приоткрыть рот, — нет. Я... Трахни меня. Я хочу тебя внутри. Всё это время, Ал...

Голос обрывается вместе с дыханием, и лёгкий холодок бежит по коже, пока андроид раздумывает. Хочет ли его Алан так же, или здесь только Патрик не в состоянии себя толком контролировать из-за нежных слов и полного обожания взгляда?

— У тебя давно не было, — напоминание заставляет мотать головой из стороны в сторону. 

По правде, Патрик бы солгал, мол, недавно, он бы сказал, что было даже вчера, но вранье не должно быть между ними. Только не так. Да и нет никакого смысла обманывать андроида, который прекрасно знает когда и как был его последний секс.

— Не важно, я просто хочу, — молящие ноты вызывают особенную улыбку на лице Ала. Кто-то другой, наверное, распознал бы в ней насмешку или чувство собственного превосходства, но Пэту особенно очевидно, что это странный тип восторга. Такого, словно Алан обнаружил нечто особенно важное, но то, что всегда было под носом. — Я верю тебе, и... Верь мне.

Жаркие ладони поднимаются по телу медленно, пальцы зажимают соски до всхлипа, а горячий язык касается покрытых мелкими веснушками ключиц.

— Я растяну тебя сам, — начинает андроид, и Патрик не может удержаться от быстрых кивков, кусая губу, и постепенно сходя с ума, — а ты — просто наслаждайся. Я хочу, чтобы ты прочувствовал то, как сильно я тебя хочу.

— Да, — короткое согласие оборачивается нежным толчком в сторону кровати, вынуждая упасть на мягкую перину и ощутить жар от нависшего андроида, прожагиющего всё его нескладное, полноватое тело взглядом наполненным такой жаждой, что чертям ад показался бы прохладным.

Поцелуи покрывают низ живота, выкручивая, заставляя цепляться за черные пряди обеими руками, раскидывая ноги и приподнимая бёдра, но всё это бессмысленно пока Алан обхватывает ледяным ртом головку.

Крик разрезает воздух, неосознанным движением Пэт толкается в рот так, словно глубже будет горячее, но жарче не становится, и от смазанности ощущений он попросту кончает, пока Ал смотрит ему в глаза внимательно, будто хищник выслеживающий добычу. Может именно поэтому то, с какой силой его выкручивает, выжимает в оргазме попросту несопоставимо с тем, что Патрик чувствовал, когда дрочил сам, в полном одиночестве?

— Какой ты красивый, — нежное признание и серия поцелуев, замирающих на внутренней стороне бедра совсем не помогают сосредоточиться, но Пэт очень старается.

— Тогда давай, — быстрый шёпот отзывается улыбкой и Алан укладывает его ноги к себе на плечи, но так и не касается пальцами сжатых мышц, не потирает их, смазывая и растягивая. Только смотрит, обдавая горячим дыханием прежде, чем впаяться лицом между бёдер. — О, чёрт!

Удовольствие бьёт хлыстом с такой силой, что задница трясётся, но руки держат её крепко, сильно, а язык толкается, проникая внутрь и оглаживая стенки так горячо, что члену так и не удаётся опасть. Пэт ласкает себя, склоняя имя Алана на все лады, только чтобы перенаправить настроение любовника в то же русло, где сейчас он сам — нетерпеливость, желание, похоть.

Ничего подобного — внутри становится безумно, до хлюпанья влажно, но Ал не отвлекается, даже когда Патрик сжимает свой член сильнее, водит кулаком по стволу так скоро, чтобы только ещё раз кончить, но пережимает, не позволяя себе в надежде сохранить буйствующее желание до конца.

— Кончай, — повеление сопровождает несколько пальцев, проталкивающихся вовнутрь с такой лёгкостью, что у Патрика нет другого выбора, и он догоняет оргазм сильными движениями по бархатистой и тяжёлой плоти, всхлипывая и умоляя долгим «Ал» о пощаде.

Разум гаснет на пару мгновений, но Патрик упрям настолько же, насколько и Алан, когда бормочет:

— Я уже готов. Ну же. Я, правда, готов, Ал, ну... — хмыканье получается жалобным, надрывным, и андроид подчиняется, когда Пэт тянет его на себя, укладывая сверху и тая от ощущения тяжести, придавливающей его к матрасу.

— Ещё немного, — тихий ответ звучит как наказание, как чёртова пытка, к которой Патрик сейчас не готов. Потом, позже, может быть он будет в восторге от того, как долго ему не будет позволено почувствовать длинный, идеальный член Алана в себе, но не сейчас, не сегодня. — Я слишком...

— Нет, — Пэт перебивает его, закидывая ноги на талию, прижимаясь растянутым, смазанным анусом в горячей головке, приподнимается, чувствуя, как по смазке та соскальзывает практически идеально. — Я хочу, Ал. И ты хочешь. Я ведь верю тебе, а ты?

Секундная тишина кажется вечностью, но пальцы переплетаются с его, сжимают их осторожно, словно Патрик нуждается в утешении, когда андроид признаёт, наконец:

— Я тоже верю тебе, Черри. 

Проход растягивается неторопливо, и Пэт замирает от каждого дюйма, чувствуя, как ему дают передышку, но от этого легче ни капельки не становится. Алан погружается в него с такой осторожностью, что сердце в груди сходит с ума от восторга — у самого Патрика никогда не хватало сил себя пощадить, и он бывал неаккуратен, пользуясь игрушками даже чаще, чем хотелось бы, но с Алом ему это не грозит.

— Ещё немного, — шёпот закатывается в уши, и Патрик кивает, прижимаясь к мягким, узким губам медленным и сладким поцелуем, отвлекая осторожничающего Алана, чтобы сделать то, о чём он, возможно, потом и пожалеет, но сегодня — точно нет.

Рывок получается резким, смазанным, а вскрик застывает где-то в глотке, вынуждая понять «немного» это примерно половина в понимании андроида. Ощущение того, как чужая плоть переполняет изнутри вынуждает цепляться за ладони Алана сильнее, мелко и быстро дышать и скрести ладонью по простыне.

— И разве так лучше? — в вопросе слышится нотка снисхождения и любопытства, давая понять — Пэту позволили это сделать, потому что в игре на доверии всегда так и бывает. — Тебе хочется вот так? Чтобы я был жёстким и беспощадным в первый раз?

Мысль о том, что вспоминая то, как они потрахались внутри будет тепло и нежность борется с неистовой жаждой получить всё, что только можно, больше, глубже, жадно впитывая этот шанс так, словно другого не будет.

— Я не... не знаю, — тяжелое дыхание от острого ощущения запредельности сбивает с толку, а потерянность борется с возбуждением, побеждая до первого, пробного толчка по растянувшимся мышцам.

— Если ты хочешь, Черри, — ещё один сумасшедший толчок, заставляет слёзы на глаза навернуться вынуждая уцепиться за плечи, чтобы только удержаться, но крепкие ладони, подхватывают под ягодицы так, что сдвинуться с места вообще не представляется реальным, даже когда андроид рывком поднимает его заставляя чувствовать себя настоящей беспомощности.

Человек, наверное, прижал бы Патрика к стене, чтобы уменьшить его вес, но Алану этого и не надо. Под собственным весом он только ощущает как руки становятся почти жёсткими, а пальцы болезненно-возбуждающе впиваются в задницу, пока длинный, потрясающий член двигается внутри, добавляя толчкам проникающей способности из-за подобной позы.

— Вот так, — соглашается он запальчиво, цепляясь за пряди, за плечи, за шею Ала не в силах остановиться, когда толчки ускоряются, оставаясь на грани жестоких, доводя до безумия тем, как сильно толкается снизу андроид, буквально помечая его изнутри собственными размерами и удовольствием, которое и не снилось Патрику.

Беспомощность, невозможность остановить это безумие, и отчаянное желание получить больше вырываются стонами, всхлипами и криками — никто никогда не поднимал его на руки, но даже тени сомнений в том, что Алан выдержит не возникает.

«Не уронишь, не сломаешь», — уверенность течёт по жилам вместе с желанием, бьёт в голову доверием и чувством как длинные проникающие фрикции становятся короче, и ему, наконец, позволяют вмешаться, снова прижимая к матрацу и втрахивая к него.

— Да, Алан! Боже, я сейчас! Сейчас! — глаза закатываются, но Патрик пытается попасть в ритм, получить больше, сжимаясь из последних сил прежде, чем умела рука доводит его до оргазма, заставляя семя выплеснуться куда попало, пока рассудок недоступен для владельца.

Он что-то стонет, кончая, но не замечает что, да и не важно — чего бы Пэт ни сказал, а его поймут правильно, он уверен. Только приоткрыв глаза и заметив то, как Алан с нежностью касается капель спермы на губах и облизывает перепачканные подушечки, в конце концов, выбивает его на болезненный шёпот:

— Ты идеален. Боже, Алан, ты... — способность мыслить покидает его, стоит только почувствовать трепетный, нежный поцелуй и то, как чужая плоть выскальзывает из него, оставляя с ощущением опустошённости и потерянности.

— Мой Черри, — придавливая всей своей тяжестью шепчет в его губы андроид, прикрывая собой от всего окружающего мира, собственных сомнений и тревог, позволяя уснуть, наконец, после слишком долгого и мучительного дня.

Эмоции остаются за дверью, и Черри засыпает, чувствуя горячие руки, всепоглощающую нежность и то, как Алан что-то тихо напевает, укладывая его себе на грудь и перебирая спутавшиеся и мокрые от пота волосы.

Всё останется на завтра. Пока Алан с ним — беспокоится не о чем.


	15. Chapter 15

Стоит только разлепить глаза, ощущая в голове приятную, пускай и тревожную пустоту, как становится ясно — Патрик проснулся слишком рано. В нормальной ситуации первое, что он видит — глаза Алана, разглядывающего своего человека, пока тот спит, но не сегодня. В кровати пусто, и, по ощущениям, даже несколько холодно, но натягивать одеяло повыше кажется странной затеей, будто после того, что произошло вчера Пэт пытается спрятаться.

Взгляд скользит по идеально убранной комнате, в которой нет даже намёка на существование Ала, и в голове перемыкает от иррационального страха, что за время, что требуется Патрику, чтобы восстановить силы, его андроид попросту ушёл. Решил, что человек ему не нужен, особенно такой, как Пэт, надел свой стандартный костюм, закрыл дверь так, чтобы не разрушить сладкий сон, и ушёл куда глаза глядят.

Внутри всё сжимается, стоит только представить себе как это произошло, к глотке подкатывает тошнота, вынуждая принять вертикальное положение на случай, если эмоциональное перевесит реальное состояние организма, и все эмоции выплеснуться тем, что желудок внутри сожмёт и адски выкрутит.

«Развесил всего себя, вместо того, чтобы знать — даже андроиды ломаются. Дорогие, невероятные, потрясающие, в том числе», — эта мысль должна была бы ему помочь справиться со всем, но Патрик лишь беспомощно хватается за горло, сжимая его в пальцах и чувствуя движения кадыка сосредотачивается на обжигающих глаза слезах.

Если подумать, то он не плакал с тех самых пор, как попал в последнюю приёмную семью, где его новый брат покончил с собой, приняв эватаназическую пилюлю. Джейсон был храбрым мальчиком, и для него новая семья по счёту оказалась десятой, а его жизнь — невыносимой, но Пэт до сих пор помнит то, как на тёмных губах играла улыбка с оттенком горечи, и как впервые он почувствовал влечение к кому-то. К тому, кто ушёл навсегда, и к этому стоит быть готовым.

Люди уходят, андроиды ломаются, а его собственная жизнь остаётся зависшей над пропастью, и это нормально.

— Черри? — встревоженный голос заставляет мгновенно убрать руки, собраться, вытереть навернувшиеся слёзы и сделать вид, что от них совсем не свербит в носу, не покалывает щеки до боли.

Всего лишь приступ, короткий, не имеющий настоящей полноценной причины — память, поднимающаяся со дна как мелкое крошево кофейных зёрен, и ничего кроме.

Сейчас, чтобы достать те таблетки нужно пройти собеседование с психиатром, и, лишь получив заключение приобрести их — в открытую, разумеется. Из под полы смертельную дозу снотворного в маленькой белой оболочке можно купить и так, просто зная места — И Пэт их, конечно же, знает, ведь дома, как напоминание о случившемся по-прежнему лежит таблетка, спрятанная между половиц, на всякий случай.

«У меня всё хорошо», — вот, что нужно сказать, успокоить андроида, но Патрик совсем не уверен, что это правда. На самом деле скорее всего такие слова будут откровенным враньём, так что он просто выдавливает из себя неловкую улыбку и чуть сжимает протянутую к нему ладонь в пальцах, стараясь не поднимать глаза, чтобы не стало ещё хуже.

Все уходят, и, рано или поздно, такая же судьба постигнет и Алана. Просто нужно быть к этому готовым, не расслабляться, и тогда его не догонит отчаяние, беспомощность и обида.

— Я подумал, тебя нет, — признание даётся ему легко, будто между душой и словами строит стена, и ещё одна, куда более плотная и крепкая, отделяющая человека от чувств, медленно сжимающих горло прежде, чем опуститься на дно, спрятаться в иле до поры до времени. — Что ты ушёл.

Мрачная тишина отнюдь не то, чего ждёт в ответ на слова Патрик, но принимает её как горькую пилюлю, чуть кивая, за мгновение до того как в волосы зарываются пальцы, прижимая его к себе.

— Если бы я и ушёл, — начинает спокойно андроид словно наконец, приведя все возможные аргументы к чему-то общему, более весомому и ценному, — то только за тем, чтобы тебе стало лучше.

Это не особо-то и помогает, но Пэт уверен по меньшей мере в оголтелой честности Алана, и совсем не потому, что андроид не может лгать, а из-за того, что тот едва ли бы опустится до лжи во имя чего-то общечеловеческого.

Пальцы, перебирающие пряди замирают у основания затылка, стоит только поднять голову, а яркие серо-голубые глаза увлекают снежными вершинами и ярким небом, то тут, то там прорывающимся сквозь них. 

Отчаяние, разбитость, желание быть снова цельным — стать собой, вот что тянет его как на привязи, и, это так банально и глупо, что удержатся просто невозможно. Губы прижимаются к животу Алана, пальцы соскальзывают по спине до смягчения острых пиков, спрятавшихся в радужке.

— Мне не будет лучше без тебя, — признание получается таким слащавым и милым, что тошнота опять накатывает, и Патрик, конечно, прекрасно знает, что всё, что происходит сейчас с ним пахнет дурно, а выглядит пошло и отвратительно.

Стоило бы быть откровенным, прямолинейным и безжалостным с тем, кто не исключает саму возможность оставить тебя, покинуть пускай и во имя какого-то воображаемого блага. 

Даже и твоего.

Тёплая волна прижимается к грудной клетке изнутри, обдаёт нежностью, согревает, стоит лишь пальцам скользнуть ниже от затылка по позвоночнику. Жесткие, уверенные движения проминают и растирают шею, пока сам Патрик лихорадочно путается в застёжках чужой одежды, пытаясь понять какого хрена Алан вообще затягивает себя в это.

— Ты хочешь? — пустой, собственно, вопрос, ставит жесты и движения на паузу, вынуждая поднять глаза, оторвавшись от раздевания и изумлённо посмотреть на Ала.

Конечно же он хочет, что за чушь? После вчерашнего как вообще можно не хотеть своего андроида? Да, может быть Пэт и был с ним слишком несдержан и нетороплив, но всё это исключительно потому, что он настолько сильно желает всего, что можно получить с Аланом, что сил сопротивляться собственным порывам у него не находится.

О том, что вообще-то сейчас утро и совсем скоро нужно будет трястись два часа в общественном транспорте, чтобы добраться до работы, Патрик практически забывает, но ровно до того момента, как абсолютно порнушным, кошачьим движением его не укладывают на кровать, напоминая:

— Я повезу тебя на мотоцикле, чтобы ты не опоздал, если ты мне настолько доверяешь.

Выбор оказывается по-настоящему мучительным, ведь вчера всё было не так уж и плохо, но мнение относительно того, что лишь самоубийцы ездят на этом адском виде транспорта у Патрика сложилось давно и настолько устойчиво, что не считаться с ним попросту невозможно.

Свербящее желание и будущий адреналин подначивают кивнуть коротко, притягивая Алана к себе ближе, теснее, расставляя ноги и чувствуя, как собственный совершенно больной взгляд убивает ответное желание наверняка.

В противовес пальцы Алана скользят по коже, становясь холодными, как лёд, особенно, сжимая его чувствительный сосок, пока андроид напоминает:

— Словами, Черри.

— Боишься, что я откажусь после? — тихий вопрос заставляет Алана усмехнуться, обнажая неровный, но потрясающе возбуждающий ряд нижних зубов.

Конечно, тот фиксирует все, даже самые незначительные изменения в состоянии партнёра, а так же записывает их до мельчайших подробностей не нуждается в вербальном подтверждении, как полагает Патрик. Ему кажется, Алу попросту нравится слышать это. Слова, признания, честность, а может быть и просто его голос.

— Что я не доверяю? — добавляет Патрик, чувствуя, как едва размягчившийся снежный массив леденеет, будто он посмел ткнуть совершенное существо носом в его единственный крохотный дефект, которые не заметили бы все остальные. Это так странно — наблюдать за тем, как Алан становится совсем другим, игривость меняется собранностью, лёгкая развязность — отточенностью движений, а слова сказанные чуть изменившимся тоном протаранивают глубокие царапины у него в голове.

— Ты решил, что я ушёл, Черри. Я и без этого знаю, что ты мне не доверяешь, — это непримиримая правда не должна была вообще оказаться озвученной, чтобы не было больно, но Патрик знает — ему с этим жить. Может стоило быть менее откровенным с Аланом? Нужно было придержать коней, спрятать эту часть себя, и больше не выпускать её на свет.

— Ты сказал, что можешь уйти, — ответить на подобный вызов не самая лучшая идея, но Пэт не может удержаться от ответного замечания. Они в патовом положении, ведь на самом деле именно правда завела их в этот тупик. Каждому стоило соврать, чтобы дальше всё было отлично, но у них нет запасов лжи друг для друга.

В голове проносятся самые разнообразные варианты того, что может сказать ему Ал, чтобы отомстить, указать на то, что вообще-то, пусть каждый прав, но андроид знает лучше, ведь его IQ позволяет выдать сотню тысяч вариаций за мгновение, вместе с вероятностями и подкреплениями.

— Да, — перечёркивает все предполагаемые доводы Алан, чуть кивая, и даже уступая, что совсем странно, непривычно, ненормально для того, кто перехватил управление жизнь Патрика буквально с первого запуска. — Но не что, я хочу.

Перед глазами темнеет на несколько секунд, прежде, чем его, наконец, прорывает слезами. 

«Второй раз за утро», — мысль звучит как победа над самим собой, хотя едва ли в ней есть что-то хорошее. Патрик не плакал долго, по-настоящему долго, и до этого дня был уверен, что вообще больше не умеет. Увы, пока ещё — да.

Все эти вопросы как «ты чего?», «ты в порядке?», «чем я могу помочь?» и прочие, Алан оставляет где-то вне, прижимаясь неистово обжигающим, горячим ртом с мягким языком и нежными губами к собственному, не позволяя сделать ни вдоха, пока его целуют.

Приглушённая истерика трясёт плечи, выбивает слёзы, но без кислорода ей не удаётся разрастись в нечто большее, особенно когда Ал прижимает его к кровати, становясь тяжелее против привычного. От того как тяжесть на теле усиливается, слёзы стихают в ощущении безопасности и подконтрольности, и Патрик смаргивает пытаясь понять что произошло.

«Андроид имеет параметры изменения веса», — всплывает строка из инструкции, что Пэт так внимательно изучал перед покупкой своего андроида, но совсем забыл об этом.

— Алан, — едва слышный зов забирает остатки кислорода, но тому не нужно даже различать звука, чтобы распознать речь по мимике, и лицо Ала с округлившимися чертами смотрится совсем странно, знакомо, но непривычно. — Ал, я...

Отчаяние перетекает в возбуждение, тоска — в похоть, и захлёстывает ударяя раскалённой плетью в низ живота, что не укрывается от его андроида. Это, пожалуй, совсем ненормально — не то что Пэта возбуждает мужчина, округлившийся, потяжелевший, вдавивший его в матрац просто собственным весом, а то, насколько безудержное желание у него вызывает сам факт что Алан может быть любым, каким только захочет.

Ради него.

— Я знаю, Черри, — даже интонации, кажется, распушились, стали нежнее, но сила их веса придавливает его, как и раньше, не позволяя укрыться или выбраться. Это сладкая ловушка, и Патрик совсем не против в ней оказаться. — Хочешь?

— Да, я... — заполошные слова собираются, словно складки легко мнущейся ткани, и, признаться Пэт совсем не хочет потерять или расплескать это сбивающее с ног возбуждение.

«Ты трясёшься над каждой эрекцией так, словно она у тебя последняя», — когда-то сказали ему насмешливо, и это правда — Патрик просто ничего не может поделать с этим. Наслаждение, и то, что заставляет его чувствовать желание — вещи настолько необычные, что идти с ними хоть к кому-то крайне стыдно, но если срывает, и вот так, до безумия, лучше это не потерять.

Слова нужно выбирать тщательно — именно об этом думает Пэт в первую дюжину секунд, когда горячий рот впивается в шею крепким собственническим поцелуем, тяжёлое тело вдавливает в кровать, а пальцы, скользкие и влажные, прижимаются к сжатому кольцу мышц.

— Да, Ал, тут... — быстрый, бесконтрольный шёпот срывается до того, как Патрик успевает его осознать, как и то, что его ладони сжимают горячие покатые плечи андроида, пока он толкается на пальцы, запрокидывая голову так, чтобы тому было удобнее.

Ноги срываются, но Пэт всё равно пытается упереть пятки в кровать, подкидывает бёдра навстречу, чувствуя, как мышцы подаются, расслабляются, принимая фаланги вовнутрь. Горячий рот становится ледяным, обжигающим, и от этого дыхание перехватывает, а разум меркнет на миг:

— Чёрт! Дьявол и Преисподняя, боже, я сейчас кончу! — всхлип срывается, замирая между ними, как и ладонь, не дозволяющая спустить от нежного прикосновения губ к полыхающему от льда невидимому ожогу.

— Позже, да? — мурлыкающие интонации вдавливают не хуже громоздкого, тяжёлого тела, вынуждая кивать быстро, кусая губы и снова толкаясь к руке, чтобы только почувствовать больше. — Нетерпеливый.

— Ал, я хочу, просто давай уже, а, ну... — слова торопятся, бегут, срываются как с обрыва и падают, разбиваясь о неистовое, беспощадное наслаждение, берущее его в тиски так же, как и рот, прижимающийся ко второму соску и сдавливающий до самой настоящей перечной боли.

Мягкую плоть словно чили натёрли — он горит, полыхает, и ласковый рот, который должен бы снимать эти ощущения, лишь подбавляет их, вынуждая сжиматься, поджимать пальцы на ногах и беспощадно царапать крепкую спину.

Пальцы тянут в стороны и внутри горячий клубок из змей шевелится и двигается так, что Патрик готов с ума сойти. Его ведут по самому краю этого отчаянно-сладостного безумия, не позволяя рухнуть за невидимый борт, погрузиться в пучину наслаждения. Ладони держат его по эту сторону так же крепко, как и до безумия сладкий рот сталкивает в этой жестокой, но прекрасной игре тяни-толкай.

— Алан! Алан! — остановиться даже на мгновение решительно невозможно. В других обстоятельствах Пэт бы даже не подумал, что может быть настолько подвижным, нетерпеливым и требовательным одновременно, но ведь иначе с его любовником просто не получается. — Алан, я уже не могу!

Слёзы наворачиваются от того как грудь обжигают поцелуи, которые, кажется, разъедают кожу, но только до того момента, пока тот же самый путь не повторит ледяной язык, с одной стороны усиливая жгучее чувство, а с другой — успокаивая.

— Можешь, — хмыкает Ал, ныряя вниз и творя всё то же самое безумие уже с головкой члена. Рот смыкается слишком тесно, жар разъедает, холод мучает, вырывая самые настоящие рыдания, но совсем не такие, как четверть часа назад.

Каждый дюйм пропадающий между сладких губ вынуждает содрогаться, упираясь пятками, раскачиваться, словно Патрик окончательно обезумел. Его пальцы путаются в чёрных волосах, глаза закатываются, пока он пытается управлять своим андроидом — тщетно. Без желания со стороны Ала того даже с места не сдвинуть, и каждый жест, каждое движение, которое делает Пэт было им одобрено, позволено.

Странным образом это восхищает, как и то, что мольбы не затыкают, не прерывают обильную речь, сбивающуюся на хныканье, всхлипы и стоны.

«Я чокнутый», — этот вердикт подтверждается мягкими шипами, проступающими на языке Алана так явно, что из сладкого плена хочется выскользнуть, отстраниться, а вместо этого он лишь толкается глубже.

— Прошу, Ал! Пожалуйста! — отчаяние охватывает с головой, топит в себе, перекручивая возбуждение в себя, и, видимо, именно поэтому Алан делает самое блядское из того, что только может.

Этот засранец толкается языком в растянутый и смазанный проход, заставляя кричать в полный голос, хватаясь пальцами за простынь и мотая головой от того, как всё становится окончательно запредельным.

Язык проходит глубже, и до останков мозга, покоящихся в черепной коробке доходит, что это не нормальная человеческая длина, а куда больше, но значение это иметь перестаёт примерно тогда, когда тело выкручивает и подбрасывает в крепком спазме, заставляя почувствовать, как капли спермы падают на живот, становясь от его жара более скользкими и подвижными.

— Ал! Ал! — векам больно от того, с какой силой их зажмуривает Патрик, сердце сжимает беспредельной нежностью, тогда как тело пытается отстраниться, оказавших в крепких тисках ладоней.

— Сейчас, — нежный шёпот доходит до сознания, и тяжесть андроида нарастившего вес придавливает так, что ноги разъезжаются, пока обжигающий рот касается его шеи, сводя с ума к чёртовой матери, а пальцы дразнят чувствительную кожу живота.

Легко забыть себя, потеряться в касаниях, выбросить из головы, что вообще-то нормальные люди не станут протяжно стонать когда рельефный член погружается, даруя одновременно невероятное чувство наполненности, а с другой успокаивая ужасный зуд внутри. Они, наверное, оттолкнули бы виновника всех этих ощущений и эмоций, вышвырнули из постели и обнулили, но Пэт лишь жмёт мужчину ближе, тая от того как тот резкими и безжалостно-правильными рывками принимается двигаться внутри.

— Ещё... Алан... Ал... — Патрик теряется в том, что чувствует. С одной стороны всего этого запредельно много и так быть, конечно, не должно, а с другой — если Алан хочет, чтобы Пэт чувствовал себя так, то к чему сопротивляться?

У него есть причины на это, и, пускай даже они ему не понравятся, но сам процесс сводит с ума, заставляя чувствовать как внутри нестерпимо жарко, как сладко поджимаются внутренности, и рассудок ломается, будто песочное печенье, раскрашиваясь и рассыпаясь от неистовых и жадных толчков.

Уверенная ладонь скользит по члену так быстро и торопливо, пронизывая плоть встроенной вибрацией такой силы, что твёрдые убеждения против запредельных эмоций остаются где-то снаружи той ситуации, в которой они сейчас.

Судорогой слегка сводит ступню, и, признаться, Пэт не имеет ни малейшего понятия как именно Алан об этом узнаёт, когда уверенно сжимает его ногу, той же колючей вибрацией не позволяя начавшемуся болезненному спазму распространиться на всю конечность, и не прекращая быстрых движений.

— Чёрт! Ал! — сам факт такой беспредельной заботы даже на грани сводит Патрика с ума — он бы перетерпел, забыл сейчас о том, что было больно, утопая в наслаждении, но этот короткий момент лишь делает хуже.

Андроид, словно божественный провидец, или кто-то около, но его пальцы творят настоящее чудо, причём Пэт совсем не уверен в том какие — те, что продолжают горячо дрочить и сводить с ума, или те, которые проминают задеревеневшую мышцу на ноге, да оно и не важно. Куда важнее то, что тот не теряется, не пытается остановиться ради такой мелочи, понимая — сейчас Патрику вообще не до своих ступней. Весь его мир — горячая пульсирующая точка внутри, заставляющая кричать, хвататься за широкую спину неистово и отчаянно, пока окружающий мир рушится, осыпаясь осколками с таким грохотом, что он даже глохнет, снова сжимаясь в оргазме.

Накрывшее его сверху тяжёлое тело Алана добавляет неистовой нежности, следующей сразу же за горячей волной наслаждения. Здесь, сейчас, под выравнивающим дыхание андроидом Пэт по-настоящему в безопасности, и ему так хорошо, что он, кажется, даже мурлычет.

— Ты просто потрясающий, — нежный шёпот и поцелуй в шею заставляет прикрыть глаза, позволяя неге его утопить, и чуть кивнуть.

Чувствительность кожи истлевает медленно, но Алан отстраняется как раз к тому моменту, когда Патрик готов заявить, что ему тяжело и жарко. То, с какой скоростью андроид принимает свой обычный вид как отдельный вид искусства, фотографии «до и после», и это возбуждает даже не физически, а морально.

Зажигалка чиркает, мягкий свет огонька сглаживает черты и дым, выпускаемый кольцами, наполняет комнату очень постепенно, чтобы фильтры успели справиться с этим.

— Мы сильно опаздываем? — ленивый вопрос приходится из себя давить, и Ал усмехается, повернув голову и глядя ему в глаза.

— Успеем ещё в душ. Не волнуйся, Черри, я доставлю тебя вовремя, — нежный поцелуй терпко пахнет табаком и дымом, и Патрик находит это сочетание странным образом приятным, но может быть дело в фильтрах или в том, что Алан андроид.

«Или, что это просто он», — хмыкает Пэт, чуть кивая и прикрывая глаза, жмётся щекой к чужому плечу, словно маленький, позволяя себе расслабиться и даже самую малость подремать перед трудным рабочим днём.

К счастью, сегодня пятница, а это значит, что он сможет плюнуть на работу уже завтра, если сегодня выторгует себе второй выходной. Мысль о том, что можно будет ещё немного поласкаться в душе снова заставляет Патрика мурлыкать от восторга.


	16. Chapter 16

Удача улыбнулась ему, хотя, сказать по правде, Патрик совсем этого не ждал. Обычно получить немного больше выходных — огромная проблема, но то ли звёзды сошлись, то ли желание Алана вырвалось на волю чем-то более материальным, нежели просто слова, однако столь необходимое разрешение быть дома не только по воскресеньям, но и по субботам было получено. Да, за это пришлось заплатить лишним часом на работе в течение недели, но оно того стоит по итогу.

— Такое точно нужно отметить, Кэс! — Рой, как всегда, не спрашивает, влетая в небольшое отведённое для сна помещение и улыбается во все свои зубы, радостно так, словно это он выходной получил. — Сегодня ты от бара не отвертишься!

Мысль о том, что можно приехать домой, забраться в руки Алана и уснуть прямо вот так, или даже заняться чем-то поинтереснее, приходится отодвинуть на задний план. Рой настолько довольный, что становится ясно — он не слезет с Пэта до тех пор, пока они не выпьют хотя бы по кружке пива в баре.

«Я в бар, не теряй», — короткое сообщение отправляется к андроиду, и Патрик чуть улыбается, застёгивая рубашку и натягивая тёплый свитер, чтобы на пронзительном ветре не переживать за здоровье от которого напрямую зависит его работа.

Забавно, он полагает, что Ал может потерять Пэта! Сообщить о собственной задержке было так естественно, что теперь, под довольные шутки Роя, определённо счастливого тем, что наконец-то друг будет работать меньше, в голове крутится вопрос о том насколько верно вообще было делать нечто подобное. Разве Алану доступны такие чувства? Или же это всего лишь способ убедить себя в том, что между его андроидом и обычным человеком, с которым Пэт строил бы отношения нет никакой разницы?

— Ты вообще слушаешь? — хмыканье сбивает с мыслей, и в ответ на виноватую улыбку Рой лишь качает головой, и, ухватив узловатыми пальцами за локоть, тащит за собой. — А, пофиг, главное сейчас — бар, а там ты не сбежишь от целой очереди моих вопросов

В фантазии как-то легко представился образ приговорённого к расстрелу, этакая пытка, за которой скрывается исключительно желание узнать как можно больше и правду. Ну, или то, что в сознании Роя будет на неё походить. 

— Может просто пива? — слабый вопрос полностью игнорируется другом, пока тот, будучи на голову ниже Патрика самым натуральным образом тащит его за собой, не встречая вообще никакого сопротивления. Бесполезно — даже захоти Патрик отказаться, горящие глаза стали бы явным знаком того, что попойка состоится, но тогда её перенесут домой или к Патрику, или к Рою, а знакомить единственного друга с Аланом несколько боязно.

Очень, на самом деле — слишком проницательный Сандерс с легкостью установит, что не видел такую модель в продаже никогда, хотя из-за некоторого помешательства на своей Тесс Рой всегда в курсе всех новинок и анонсов, и тогда придётся объясняться. Нет, лучше действительно пойти в бар, посидеть там час или два, не больше, а после отправиться домой, надеясь, что транспорт не встанет из-за какой-нибудь ночной аварии. 

Как ни странно чаще всего они случались именно по ночам, движение блокировалось и временами разъезжаться приходилось на скоростном такси, но тогда уж лучше сразу попросить Алана забрать его и доставить домой по Трубе.

— Может, — легко отзывается Рой, и его ответ с трудом удаётся распознать от свиста ветра в ушах, который едва не сбивает с ног, стоит только выдвинуться на улицу. Кварталом ниже есть уютное местечко, где голопроектор воссоздает атмосферу то ли девятнадцатого века, то ли двадцатого — вместо пластиковых поверхностей деревянная стойка и стулья, огромные пузатые кружки, которые отправляют вдоль стойки к каждому из посетителей, шум, гам, и даже странные игровые автоматы во второй половине зала.

Время от времени находятся чудаки, которые играют на них, но скорее это так — очередной элемент старины, чем действительно необходимая для антуража вещь. Патрик почти уверен — в нужной кондиции Рой наверняка зависает за ними, стараясь поставить свои рекорды, или же, напротив, подтверждая их, просто потому что времени он проводит в таких местах не мало. 

Еда — не синтетическая подделка, а настоящая, что ещё более удивительно — уже ждёт их, хотя, признаться, с пересчётом её стоимости Пэт предпочёл бы и вовсе без закуски.

— Праздник, дружище, — хмыкает Рой, усаживаясь и притягивая к себе ближе одну из кружек. Они отличаются не только по цвету, но и запаху — от собственной остро пахнет хлебными корочками, тогда как в чужой явственно слышен аромат древесины. — Я угощаю!

— Нет, лучше уж на двоих, — под тяжёлым взглядом Роя Патрик чуть сглатывает, понимая — друг едва ли откажется от своего обязательства. 

Вечная проблема, называемая «кто платит» должна бы решаться проще — каждый заказывает себе по отдельности, и всё, но беда в том, что сам Патрик почти никогда по барам не ходит, и уж тем более не делает этого один, а Рой каждый раз приурочивает к какому-то празднику, и попросту не даёт даже поучаствовать в выборе, который может занять от четверти часа и до бесконечности, потому что Патрик ни черта не понимает в этом.

— Ты в прошлый раз задолжал мне, — напоминание Роя вынуждает чуть сглотнуть, но, в конечном счёте, скрепя сердце, согласиться, ведь они решали вопрос «кто платит» при помощи странной и древней игры «камень-ножницы-бумага», и каким образом жулик-Рой три из трёх побил Патрика имея ровно те же шансы, он до сих пор не знает, но судя по полному довольства взгляду нечестная игра имела место. — Думал, я забуду?

— Да, — честный ответ на прямой вопрос не заставляет себя ждать. Патрик делает большой глоток пива, чувствуя, как усталость от прошедшего дня концентрируется где-то внутри и постепенно немеет.

Ему нравится этот плавный переход из трезвого состояния в другое, где можно вообще расслабиться, забыть, что Рой его слушает, особенно, отвечая на вопросы. Тот, как ни странно, вопросы про андроида обходит стороной — не допытывается ни маркой андроида, ни обстоятельствами покупки, ни техническими данными.

— Ты доволен? — вот вопрос, который заставляет на миг оторваться от пива и крылышек, и посмотреть в карие глаза друга, обдумывая свой ответ.

Ни «да» ни «нет» тут не годятся — оба они значили бы, что у Патрика были какие-то ожидания касательно андроида, того, как изменится его жизнь рядом с ним и изменится ли вообще, а на Алана пришлось бы повесить бремя оправданных надежд или нет. Это так неправильно, что сразу и не ответишь.

— Я такого не ожидал, — наконец, удаётся сформулировать мысль как можно ближе к собственным эмоциям, и Рой, к счастью не задаёт вполне логичный вопрос о том, чего он всё-таки ждал от этой покупки.

Стоит только закрыть глаза и представить себе мир без Алана, как становится отчаянно-тоскливо. Его собственный не претерпел бы решительно никаких изменений, будь это любой другой андроид, скорее всего, и едва ли хватило бы мужества воспользоваться настолько очеловеченной игрушкой для секса, так что Патрик с лёгкостью может представить себе объявление где-то на торговой площадке о продаже почти нового андроида.

Пожалуй, исходя из полученного опыта это было самым логичным развитием событий, однако, всё вышло совсем не так, и ответное сообщение в котором мягкий голос Алана велит «не напиваться до безъязычья» тому самое наглядное подтверждение. 

— Думал, будет как у всех, да? — хмыкает Рой, поднимая собственную кружку и разглядывая её содержимое на просвет. — Словно купил новый восстановитель для еды или обновил систему очистки квартиры?

Пэт чуть пожимает плечами, слабо улыбаясь — это правда, ни о чём большем он и не думал, хотя то, как сильно у него съехала крыша, стоило увидеть Алана без одежды, едва ли может сравниться с восторгом от установки очистителя. Внутри тянет от воспоминаний как он прижимался к чужому члену, и щёки вспыхивают румянцем, а жар растекается по шее вниз, заставляя кожу пылать до самых ключиц.

То, как Рой подсаживается ближе Патрик почти не замечает, зато чужие пальцы, нырнувшие по шее вниз и оттянувшие не только край свитера, но и ворот рубашки, заставляют всё тело вздрогнуть, а пуль немедленно подскочить. Сердце бьётся, кажется, прямо в гортани, вынуждая с трудом хватать воздух, пока друг удивлённо замечает:

— Так и знал, что ты до спины краснеешь! Ох, у тебя и тут веснушки... — чужие интонации на миг застывают, словно кто-то выключил голосовое оповещение, и Пэт не сразу соображает, что всё, что происходит сейчас не онлайн, а вполне себе живой разговор, так что не нужно проверять стабильность соединения.

Пауза затягивается, но заканчивается тонкой усмешкой на губах, и привычным движением, когда пальцы зарываются в чёрные волосы, заставляя теряться от красоты жеста, аристократичности, и того, как мягкие прядки неторопливо выпадают из цепкого захвата. 

«Интересно, а Ал так может?» — желание наблюдать этот жест в совсем другом исполнении заставляет сжать губы — воображение и без того излишне красочно дорисовывает кудряшки, серо-голубые глаза, и улыбку, перед которой не в состоянии устоять ни один из ныне живущих.

— Да, я... — слова теряются, но, благо, есть пиво, и несколько глотков, как надеется Патрик, помогут ему успокоить совершенно распоясавшееся либидо. Холодный напиток заставляет ненадолго взять себя в руки — ровно до того момента, пока алкоголь не начинает согревать изнутри так же приятно, как если бы это была грелка.

Чтобы напиться до состояния настоящего опьянения, одной кружки решительно недостаточно, но Рой то и дело отвлекается, пока, наконец, не говорит:

— Дай мне минут пять, ладушки? — дождавшись кивка, друг разворачивает собственное устройство, собранное из неизвестных материалов и, очевидно, вручную, поскольку с того станется, и длинные строчки кода мгновенно появляются одна за другой, выстраиваясь в красивый массив, который задом наперёд слишком трудно оценить, но Патрик всё-таки соображает, всмотревшись:

— Это вирус?

— Чавкалка, — соглашается с ним Рой, сохраняя длинный файл и добавляя что-то ещё назначенными клавишами, — у меня редко бывает настроение проказничать, но сегодня оно явно есть.

«Чавкалка» — неприятная программа, что бесит своими цикличными запросами, завязанными на каждом «нет», которое только выбирает пользователь. Вариант «да», впрочем, тоже ни к чему хорошему не приводит — так может быть получено разрешение на удалённый доступ, слив личных данных, и вообще куче разнообразных вещей, а «нет» не несёт в себе ничего дурного кроме автоматического перезапуска запроса.

Первые версии сопровождались неприятным звуком, схожим с жеванием, оттого программа и получила своё название, а так как они обычно авторские, то любые антивирусники не сразу справляются с защитой программного обеспечения пользователя, так что относительно безвредный вирус способен вывести из себя кого угодно.

— За дело? — хмыкает Патрик, вспоминая, как пришлось разбираться самостоятельно, отключая каждую из спрятанных частей, чтобы те не успели восстановиться.

Сложно вообще представить что должен сделать человек, чтобы такой добряк как Рой решил так неприятно отомстить, поэтому о том «кто» Пэт и не спрашивает — да и мало ли друзей и знакомых у общительного Сандерса?

— Не люблю когда пытаются подломить мою защиту, — усмешка растекается по губам, заставляя на мгновение поёжится, и всё-таки восхититься. В Рое веса куда меньше, пива они выпили одинаково, вот только Патрик чувствует себя совершенно уставшим и не в состоянии собрать мозги, а Рой способен собирать софт, чтобы наказать непрошенного гостя.

— Понимаю, — вздыхает Пэт, приканчивая остаток пива и оставляя пустую кружку подальше от себя. Через пару минут электронный официант поинтересуется обновить ли их заказ, но он не уверен стоит ли пить больше, особенно при условии того, что друг собирался задавать куда больше вопросов.

Разговор ни о чём замирает на полуслове, когда дверь открывается, впуская очередного посетителя, и в нём можно без тени сомнения признать Алана. На двери точно красуется знак «андроидам вход воспрещён», и, видимо, именно поэтому символ «L!fe» на шее оказался спрятан не только поднятым воротником пальто, но и оттенком кожи, перекрывающим необходимую для сброса кнопку.

Удивительно, что Ал вообще в состоянии игнорировать эту надпись, и в полной весёлых пузырьков голове остаётся мысль о важности задать этот вопрос, но, наверное, всё-таки позже.

— Меня Тесс потеряла, — замечает неожиданно Рой, которому Патрик уже подумывает как представить собственного андроида, и, скользнув запястьем по системе оплаты, поднимается, хмыкая, — я в туалет и домой. Не жди, ага? В понедельник увидимся.

Ладонь, протянутая на прощание Роем — горячая, пальцы крепкие, и пусть рукопожатие выходит совсем недолгим, Пэту кажется, что оно слишком личное, хотя он и не в состоянии понять почему. Взгляд цепляется за Алана, и всего на один короткий миг ему кажется, что тот мрачнее тучи, но уже в следующий андроид выглядит, как и всегда, спокойным, мягким, особенно стоит к нему подойти и неловко прижаться лбом к плечу.

— Не до безъязычья, — наконец удаётся вспомнить старое словца Патрику, и выдать его почти правильно, правда и в три раза медленнее против нормальной скорости.

Чуть приподнятые брови и взгляд, полный особого сорта нежной снисходительностью отзываются внутри жаркими эмоциями, стоит только посмотреть в глаза андроиду и вздохнуть, чувствуя себя совершенно растаявшим от мягких и горячих ладоней, скользнувших по спине.

— Да, изъясняешься ты божественно, — соглашается с ним абсолютно безропотно Алан, помогая облачиться в тёплое и следуя к выходу из бара, то и дело чуть морщась. Этот жест едва заметный, будто кто-то на короткий миг нажимает на кнопку между бровями, заставляя складки собираться, а зубы чуть поскрипывать, но это всего лишь миг.

— Ты в порядке? — уточнение кажется абсолютно верным, но судя по тому, что Ал даже шаг не замедляет, пока они шагают прямо к его мотоциклу, то всё в порядке, а если и нет, то андроид в состоянии справиться с этим самостоятельно.

— Да, а почему ты спрашиваешь? — удивлению особо-то и противопоставить нечего, кроме замечания о том, что брови чуть сдвигаются, вот только Пэт совсем не уверен — а ему не кажется? Может быть его любовник всегда был таким, а он просто не обращал на это никакого внимания?

«Да, вроде, нет», — память отказывается давать нормальное воспоминание об Алане — в голову лезут только самые горячие сцены и сейчас это вообще не помогает сосредоточиться.

Зато так и тянет прижаться ближе, впаяться кончиком носа в основание шеи и вдохнуть приятный запах, с которым слишком много ассоциаций, не особенно сдерживая собственное возбуждение. В голове ясно, хотя Патрик совсем не может сказать о себе, что он пьян — это, скорее, просветление после выпитого, но не более. На его массу выпить нужно много больше и без закуски, чтобы после изнурительно-длинного рабочего дня было достаточно одной кружки, чтобы напиться.

— Просто, — наконец, отвечает он, но, похоже Алану не очень этот ответ и нужен — чужое внимание всецело посвящено ему, и в этом Патрик не сомневается ни на мгновение, особенно, когда пальцы соскальзывают по подбородку, потирая начавшую покрываться щетиной кожу и оставляют едва ощутимый след на мягкой коже губ, соскальзывая за короткое мгновение по ней и раздразнивая и без того не отличающегося терпением человека. — Поехали домой, а?

В тоне явное отсутствие просительных интонаций компенсируется желанием, подогревавшим Пэта с того самого момента, как Рой откинул свои волосы этим чёртовым фирменным жестом, и удержаться сейчас просто невозможно. На промозглой улице, под вой ветра брать запястье Алана и пытаться сделать ещё раз это движение, отработанное сотней тысяч раз повторений, неловко и странно, а сам жест получается скомканым, но всего мгновение спустя Алан повторяет его, и делает это так, что лишь прикушенная изнутри щека спасает от горячего стона, пускай при таком ветре его вообще едва ли кто-то услышит.

— Так? — поганец усмехается, умудряясь даже при их разнице в росте смотреть так, словно он выше, и Пэт кивает, не в состоянии удержаться от того, чтобы одними губами попросить: «ещё».

Андроид повторяет его с лёгкостью, чуть растрёпывает волнистые пряди и обнажает зубы в опасной улыбке. Провокация настолько успешная, что Патрик просто не может и не хочет больше терпеть, а потому к арендованной машине смерти тащит андроида сам, как на привязи, понимая — вздумай Ал сопротивляться, и его даже с места сдвинуть не удастся, но поскольку сейчас он поддаётся, то совсем не против того, чтобы добраться до дома поскорее.

— Ты настолько мне доверяешь? — удивление, проскочившее в интонациях заставляет вскинуть брови, глядя в серо-голубые глаза внимательнее.

Вопрос о том, почему Алана после каждой утренней поездки вообще волнует тема с доверием появляется в голове не сразу, и на то, чтобы его адекватно сформулировать уходит определённо больше времени, чем на то, чтобы открыть рот и выдохнуть совершенно твёрдо и безапелляционно:

— Конечно.

Чёрный мотоцикл с пышущим жаром двигателем пока выглядит не так устрашающе, как обычно, но Ал, садится спереди, заставляет нагреваться необходимые для распада топлива элементы, пока Патрик неловко устраивается сзади и старается поставить ноги так, чтобы они не мешали. В сравнении с его обычной посадкой по утру, основная проблема сейчас в том, что возбуждение очень мешает, и нужно понять насколько тесно стоит прижиматься к андроиду, пока внутри всё горит от невыносимого желания, перемешивающегося со страхом, но уже не перед смертью от очередного столкновения в Трубе, а перед самой конструкцией.

Машина очистки с гулом проходит, заглушая голос Алана, но переспросить Патрик не успевает — его микрофон оживает знакомым голосом, с придыханием шепчущим прямо на ухо:

— Ближе, Черри. Прижмись ко мне теснее, хорошо? — щёки с легкостью краснеют под защитным шлемом, и, в конечном счёте приходится сдаться, прижаться теснее, ближе, устраивая ладони на животе андроида и окончательно смущаться того, что пальцы, неловко скользнувшие ниже, ощущает чужой интерес ко всему произошедшему.

Не только Патрик сходит с ума на своём андроиде, да? Глупый человек всё-таки добивается ответных реакций, или же Ал просто делает то, что считает нужным, необходимым для его безрассудного хозяина?

«Слово-то какое мерзкое», — чуть морщится Пэт, но руку сдвигает выше, притискиваясь и молясь о том, чтобы поездка закончилась поскорее.

Ему не нравится ощущать себя владельцем Алана, пускай он им по факту и является. Чувство, что они снова вернулись в средневековье и вот-вот начнут лечить болезни кровопусканием и убивать всех не вписывающихся в не озвученные нормы мгновенно наполняет рассудок, стоит только снова проговорить слово про себя, покатать в разуме понятие, и, в конечном счёте, отвергнуть окончательно. 

Если они не равны — то к чёрту, да? Принуждать и заставлять это удел тех, кто захватил себе слишком много власти, для маленьких псевдо-королей, едва выбившихся в люди. Память подкидывает воспитателей из тех, кто когда-то был среди приютских детей, и о совершенно непередаваемом презрении, с которым справиться практически невозможно.

Да уж, если в отношениях будет главный, то к чёрту их. Лучше отправиться обратно, чем жить вот так добровольно, да и становиться командующим условия Пэту совсем не нравится.

— Мы скоро приедем, — мягкий голос Алана, говорящий спокойно, помогает расстаться с воспоминаниями, отстранить их, отодвигая подальше, но растерянное желание так и не возвращается.

— Хорошо, — неловко соглашается он, понимая — это нечестно. Система очистки и, одновременно с этим возбуждения андроида слишком плотно завязана на сексе, и то, что происходит в голове человека не должно бы влиять на чужую жизнь, вот только Ал, словно имея доступ к его мозгам, добавляет:

— Всё хорошо, Черри. Потерпи чуть-чуть, и мы будем дома. Расскажешь мне о том, что тебя расстраивает.

Нужно бы спросить как именно Алан узнал о грусти, скользнувшей по сознанию, но Патрику всё равно на самом деле. Он просто хочет сейчас прижаться, посмотреть в серо-голубые глаза и почувствовать себя не просто понятым, но и нужным. Может быть и не жизненно, нет, но в достаточной мере, чтобы этого хватило на то, чтобы распрощаться с собственными переживаниями, поставить в них точку и больше не позволять этой части своего прошлого омрачать нынешнее.

Нежности внутри много настолько, что Пэт льнёт к андроиду, до тех самых пор, пока тот не останавливается, вылетая из Трубы не у самого дома, а за половину квартала до. Нужно задать вопрос «почему», но Патрик просто верит ему, сползая с адской машины, и с трудом чувствуя собственные конечности, нетвёрдо шагает.

Здесь ветра ощутимо меньше, и Ал, переплетя их пальцы, ведёт его за собой торопливо, так, словно он вот-вот сорвётся на бег.

— Быстрее, быстрее, Черри, — хмыкает андроид, — ты разве не знаешь лекарство от грусти — это физическая усталость.

На вскинутые вопросительно брови паршивец никак не реагирует, и лишь тянет за собой, вынуждая идти быстрее настолько, что они срываются в лёгкий бег. Ветер треплет волосы, и они беспощадно лезут в глаза и щекочут шею, но дышать становится легче. Шаг за шагом, быстрее, стараясь догнать чёртового усмехающегося андроида, который явно не собирается сбавлять темп, до тех пор, пока, наконец, они не переходят на бег окончательно.

Пальцы выскальзывают из своих, и Ал делает вид, что ускоряется, но не отворачивается, не смотрит куда он вообще движется, продолжая глядеть исключительно Патрику в глаза и распахивает объятия, словно ждёт, что вот-вот человек станет быстрее и нагонит его.

«Я не ребёнок», — так и подмывает одёрнуть заигравшегося Алана, но сил на это почему-то не хватает. Может быть Патрик и правда не ребёнок, но это совсем не значит, что в детстве ему всего этого было достаточно. Объятий. Прикосновений. Того, что кто-то смотрит на него без презрения или отвращения, а вот так, с уверенностью в том, что Пэт может справиться с чем угодно, нужно только ускорить шаг.

Быстрее, ещё и ещё — бежать удаётся с большим трудом, но он старается, действительно и изо всех сил, лишь бы только догнать, обнять и прижаться. Впаяться телом в тело, раз и навсегда устанавливая то, что больше Патрик не одинок. Может это и не продлится до конца его жизни — ошибки девиации и отклонений в работе андроидов случаются сплошь и рядом, но сейчас, пока он бежит за глядящим на него Аланом, слабая надежда, шанс продлить это чувство овладевают в достаточной для подвига мере.

Дверь лифта жилого здания распахивается чуть заранее, и тот не поднимается, а дожидается, пока Патрик, наконец, прижмёт андроида к одной из прозрачных стенок и стиснет в объятиях до безумия, чувствуя, как чужие руки смыкаются за его спиной.

Лифт несётся на нужный этаж так быстро, что всё, что сейчас можно — прижиматься к андроиду как можно ближе, теснее, не обращая решительно никакого внимания на всё, что происходит вокруг. Внешнее перестаёт иметь значение, и сколько бы его ни было, Пэт отсеивает за ненадобностью, сужая свой мир до горячих губ, размыкающихся в ответ на требовательный, почти властный поцелуй. Ладони скользят по чужому пальто, путаются в пуговицах рубашки, а разум осыпается мелким песчаным крошевом в ответ на объятия и шаг, выталкивающий их за границу лифта. От рассудка ускользает момент, как дверь открывается, но Патрик не сдаёт инициативы, теснит подающегося его пылкому напору Алана к любой горизонтальной поверхности, стараясь убедиться — он здесь и никуда не исчезнет, не растает, не станет расходным материалом, не будет испытуемым для военного лекарства, не...

— На меня, Черри, — строгий голос велит, и взгляды встречаются как раз вовремя, чтобы волна ужаса перед детскими, затравленными, забитыми в самый дальний угол воспоминаниями не добралась до него, погребая под собой не только возбуждение, но и спокойствие.

Доставать улитку из раковины чревато последствиями, и Пэт очень хочет предупредить об этом Ала, но тот, судя по всему, и без любых замечаний об этом знает. Ладонь соскальзывает по щеке, по шее, вынуждая замереть, дышать через раз и чувствовать нервную дрожь, вынуждающую замирать по привычке, сутулиться, стараясь сделать вид, что его нет. До взрыва роста, как ни странно, Патрику это даже удавалось. Сейчас — нет.

— Жалко, да ведь? — слабая улыбка заставляет лицо сломаться пополам, обнажая спрятанные в глубине чувства. Их сияние прокрадывается через разлом, напоминая — это решительно не то что должны видеть остальные. — Люди они такие...

Слова застывают вместе с удушливой волной грусти, когда ладонь на шее резко и сильно сжимается крепким захватом, а серо-голубые глаза становятся такими, какими Патрик их никогда прежде не видел.

Он, разумеется, знает, что Алан андроид, но тот выглядит настолько не человеком сейчас, что лёгкие от этого спирает, и в невозможности сделать вдох нужно биться за каждую каплю кислорода, а после — попытаться избавиться от сбрендившего андроида.

Щеки горячеют вместе со всем лицом, кровь приливает и шумит в ушах, а ладонь, уверенная, жёсткая, помогает расстегнуть чёртовы штаны, и приспустить их, добираясь до члена, чтобы тремя быстрыми и властными движениями довести до отчаяния захлёбывающегося в том, как невыносимые эмоции горят в коробке из углекислого газа собственных лёгких преобразуясь в возбуждение, человека.

— Сейчас, Черри, сейчас, — нежность никак не соотносится с этим видом, но тот держится лишь несколько мгновений, а меньше минуты спустя, стоит сперме выплеснуться в ладонь, удивительная метаморфоза меняет всего лишь взгляд, делая его куда более человеческим, чем секунду до этого.

«Как?» — попытка вычленить этот момент оборачивается полным провалом — в груди ломит от того как горячо, а стоит крепким пальцам разжаться, как воздух пьянит, и только сильные и надёжные руки Алана не позволяют упасть от того как остро всё ощущается в этот момент.

Да и, разве, настолько значимо как, если андроид сам помогает унять захлёбывающийся кашель, стягивает одежду и прижимается холодным телом к его, до тех пор, пока не становится совсем хорошо.

— А если бы не помогло? — меньше всего на свете сейчас Патрику хочется вдаваться в подробности и вероятности, и стоит Алану опуститься перед ним на колени и прижаться губами к животу, как способность мыслить вообще покидает его, но краем сознания он всё-таки распознаёт мягкий смешок:

— Я не ошибаюсь, Черри.

И то, что долбанный андроид и впрямь знает лучше, он доказывает возвращая себе инициативу, доламывая человека в нежность окончательно, и заставляя плакать на сей раз от того, как горячо, как холодно, как остро и вибрирующе и дёргает чёртовым током во время одного несчастного минета.

— Алан, Алан, Ал... — голос срывается, и колени подгибаются, пока сдавшийся, размякший от страстных ласк Патрик умоляет, толкается, и сходит с ума, с одной стороны желая большего, а с другой не имея никаких моральных сил потребовать этого.

Будь у него нормальный андроид, не такой, как Ал, а которого он представил себе, когда болтал с Роем, можно было бы велеть трахнуть его, сделать больно, в конце концов заниматься сексом до тех пор, пока он не разрыдается, но почему-то сейчас этого не требуется. Да и зачем, когда пальцы на ногах поджимаются, а чужие подушечки игриво дразнят нежную кожу под коленями не делая чёртову ситуацию лучше.

Упрямство — точно тот самый порок, от которого стоило бы избавиться, и пальцы, заведённые за спину потирают уверенно анус, заставляя хотя бы попытаться расслабиться, дотрахать себя ими до нужного состояния, пока Ал слишком увлёкся, но его любовник и впрямь не ошибается.

— Ну Черри, — ледяное дыхание обжигает головку и Пэт готов кончить во второй раз от этого и взгляда, полного мягкого упрёка, — разве ты не хочешь попытаться словами?

— А ты... — хриплый голос не слишком-то слушается, но Патрик пытается выдавить из себя нечто более пристойное, чем хрип, — послушаешься?

— Нет, но мне приятны твои мольбы, — скалится в улыбке Алан, отодвигая его пальцы и соскальзывая внутрь собственными так умело, что потерявшийся где-то между удушениями и минетом рассудок окончательно ломается в самой уязвимой части.

Его тянут изнутри, мнут, игриво скользя языком по головке так, чтобы Патрик, оказавшийся не в состоянии отвести взгляда от чужих шалых глаз, точно сошёл с ума к чёртовой матери на одних только ощущениях.

— Я в восторге... — слова срываются сами по себе, и Пэт их не контролирует, полагая, что всё, что бы он сейчас ни сказал, будет особенно пошлым, так что заканчивает без сожаления: — ...от тебя.

Того, что из-за простых слов андроид остановится, отстранится, внимательно рассматривая его с ног до головы никак нельзя было ожидать, и за это время Патрик даже успевает взять себя в руки, пытаясь не позволить чувству потерянности завладеть собой. Нужно спросить о том, всё ли в порядке, но, очевидно, совсем нет, ведь в другой ситуации едва ли бы Алан остановится. Нужно только понять что именно пошло не так.

— Ты сводишь меня с ума, — бесхитростно продолжает Пэт, надеясь — его андроид, наконец, отомрёт и вспомнит о том, что он не просто кукла с глазами, — и я с ума схожу от каждого твоего жеста. От того как ты смотришь на меня.

Едва ли андроиду нужно моргать, но Ал смаргивает, показывая, что он здесь, живой, и внемлет каждому слову.

— И, стоит мне подумать о тебе я... — голос срывается окончательно, садится, и чтобы идеальный андроид хорошенько его расслышал Патрик наклоняется ближе, к самому уху, бормоча едва различимо, — не могу перестать краснеть от того какой ты горячий, даже если тебя нет рядом...

Рывок, и сильные ладони перехватывают всё тело, словно хищник сцапавший добычу, и бросивший на кровать, в намерении расправиться с ней раз и навсегда. И Патрик совсем не против подобной инициативы, хотя он совершенно точно не ожидает того, что его снова примутся растягивать и смазывать чёртовыми обжигающими пальцами до состояния, когда у него решительно иссякнет дар речи.

— Ал? — молчаливый андроид не отзывается, заставляя напрягаться, и снова звать его, пытаясь поймать потемневший от вожделения взгляд и убедиться в том, что всё в порядке. — Алан?

— Останови, если больно, Черри, — торопливые слова вынуждают всё внутри поджаться от странной смеси ужаса и предвосхищения. Быстрый кивок сопровождается тем, как горячая головка прижимается к смазанному проходу и мышцы распускаются, позволяя ему войти так глубоко, как только андроид пожелает.

Хлопок тела о тела и быстрые невыносимые фрикции сорвавшегося, словно по-человечески слетевшего с катушек Алана заставляют подаваться, стонать в голос, помогая пойти так глубоко, как даже чёртовы игрушки не могли. Ладони, пытающиеся зацепиться за широкую спину Ал перехватывает и фиксирует единственной рукой за запястья над головой, второй успевая дразнить, ласкать и сжимать в ритм быстрых и сумасшедших движений.

Всё это явно стоило небольшого подвисания в системе, и Патрик однозначно в совершенном восторге от происходящего. Восторженные и бессвязные реплики срываются сами по себе, вылетая из него как из прорванного мешка Санты, оставаясь вне рассудка, только ассоциациями и желанием пояснить насколько он потрясён тем, что никогда не ошибающийся Алан может сорваться вот так.

Словно обычный человек — тот, кому не ведома идеальность.

Кости скручиваются, слёзы обжигают глаза, и гортань горит от жаркого выкрика, когда мир вокруг кончается на особенно глубоком толчке, и андроид замирает так, будто ему тоже нужно перевести дыхание.

Короткие толчки делают ситуацию невыносимой, и Пэт умоляет:

— Хватит... Ал, хва... хватит... — спёртое в глотке дыхание оборачивается спазмом, но Алан снова накрывает его рот собственным и вынуждает сделать медленный вдох и неторопливый выдох, помогая лёгким расправиться, а самому Патрику — успокоиться.

— Всё хорошо, Черри, — он говорит, словно и не для него, но Пэту сейчас плевать. Нега сдавливает всё тело, выкручивает его блаженством и он соглашается:

— Да, но перед следующим раундом надо немного отдохнуть.

Короткое движение внутри заставляет его захныкать и потеряться в руках Алана и его мягком выдохе, забывая обо всех вопросах, которые, наверное, стоило бы задать прямо сейчас, пока ситуация ещё свежа:

— Сколько угодно, Черри. Сколько угодно.

«Мы никуда не торопимся», — с улыбкой думает Патрик, и прикрывает глаза, чувствуя себя так, словно на его разуме знак, который всем и каждому придётся соблюсти: тревогам вход воспрещён.


	17. Chapter 17

— Это не сработает! — Патрику сложно однозначно сформулировать почему он так уверен, ведь теоретически именно Ал должен лучше знать как снимать вторую, кажущуюся впаянной в его тело панель, но всё внутри буквально вопит о том что так — не подойдёт.

Может быть, где-то каменном веке, на заре технологий, когда только был изобретён паровой двигатель, или машины ещё ездили используя продукты переработки нефти, это и могло сработать, но сейчас, после второго индустриального бума это совершенно точно целиком и полностью звучит и выглядит как бред, не имеющий права на существование.

Ни один механизм не должен начинать работать после силового воздействия — это попросту неправильно, даже младенец знает, что метод «ударь, чтобы заработало» — худшая из возможных идей. Особенно, когда речь идёт о тонкой настройке андроида, который обошёлся в сумасшедшую сумму, раз и навсегда разграничивая то, как с техникой обращаться можно, а как нельзя.

В понимании Парика делать то, что велел Алан, словно если бы в руки ему попался хирургический плазморез, которым вместо того, чтобы воздействовать точечно на кибер-части начнут работать по живой плоти, доставляя тем самым, невыносимые страдания человеческому существу — или нечеловеческому, вот только Пэт весьма живо представил действие плазмореза на себе.

— Мы не будем «просто выдёргивать» из тебя пластину, потому что производитель должен был предусмотреть более гуманный, — на этом слове Пэт замирает, катая на кончике языка, повторяя ещё раз и ещё, чтобы рассудок вычленяя из слова его составляющие сумел определить не является ли оно невероятно оскорбительным. В голове крутится мысль о том не будет ли слишком — использовать нечто столь человекообразующее в плане слов по отношению к собственному андроиду, который, стоит отметить, может и сообщить о том, что между ним и людьми, как нет никакой разницы, так и то, что она колоссальна.

С одной стороны его выбор подчёркивает их равенство, с другой — Алану может быть просто обидно, ведь он, в конечном счёте, превосходит всех людей вместе взятых. Ну, почти — по крайней мере тех, с которыми жизнь сводила Патрика до того, как Рой решил с какого-то перепугу, что ему срочно нужен молчаливый, замкнутый и неуклюжий друг, что будет в тайне засматриваться на его рваные жесты, выпирающие суставы, и совершенно шаловливую детскую улыбку сорванца, задумавшего очередную пакость.

Пауза затягивается абсолютно неподобающе, проходя и отмеченную на невидимой шкале позицию «долговато» и «затяжная тишина», и даже «это уже окончательно неловко и едва ли человек вспомнит начало фразы, отпечатав в памяти исключительно последнее слово», но Ал не возмущается, просто стоит и внимательно смотрит, терпеливо дожидаясь окончания предложения, так что Пэт со вздохом повторяет:

— Он должен быть — или внутри есть защёлки, или пазы, но если эту пластину действительно можно снять, то это полагается сделать без травм и риска разломать её к чёртовой матери. Те, кто разрабатывал корпус просто обязаны были о таком позаботится, и...

— Я знаю инструкцию наизусть, — невозмутимый ответ андроида, не дающего закончить мысль, и без того явно уловившего к чему клонит его человек, заставляет руки опустится. Это совершенно нелогично и странно, однако, судя по тому, что Патрик знает обо всех приборах, в каждый из них заложена инструкция как минимум сообщать о том, что что-то пошло не так, а значит, в более продвинутую технику создатели могли и залить сведения о сборке, разборке и доступных владельцу методах починки без привлечения специалистов «L!fe».

Так почему Алан всегда в курсе где его одёрнуть и как осадить, будто схема адаптировано-верной сборки людей тоже у него в базе? Из-за чего ни единую секунду он не сомневается в том что сказать, как и для чего, особенно, если у него перед глазами неведомый результат, к которому тот стремится? Это часть его программы? Так и было задумало, или же Патрику стоит беспокоиться о чём-то большем, и разглядеть за этими манипуляциями первые звонки необходимости привлечения третьей стороны, чтобы не допустить вмешательства техников в починку того, кто стал его семьёй?

Едва ли андроиды сходят с ума одномоментно — говорят, что это довольно продолжительный процесс, сопровождаемый множественными эмоциональными потрясениями, физическим насилием, а так же неограниченным доступом к Сети, чтобы с момента покупки заводского идеального любовника от «L!fe» до того как придётся вызывать БОГ, остаться живым, когда тот рехнётся и станет опасным для благополучия своего человеческого сожителя.

Не может, чтобы это была одна-единственная ошибка, нет, скорее всего их сотни и они множатся, набирая критическую массу, и, как только её порог превышает пределы допустимого, то всё и заходит необратимо далеко. Сообщает ли об этом сам андроид, и в курсе ли он того, что с ним происходит прежде, чем станет слишком поздно, или же всё это должно оставаться исключительно на совести покупателя — не сообщают. 

Просто техника время от времени даёт сбой, и даже если ты относишься к собственному андроиду как к самому любимому существу на свете всегда есть вероятность стать одним из всплывающих на личном связь-оборудовании окошком, сообщающем об очередном кровавом происшествии.

Вот только у Патрика всего один вопрос по итогу суммы их взаимодействий — на каком этапе сейчас Алан? Он совершенно точно не является идиотом и понимает — его любовник делает то, чего нормальные андроиды не должны, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока они подчиняются прописанной в их системе ОС.

Да, конечно, он помнит что ребята, выставившие его на продаже обещали максимальную защищённость от таких ошибок, но вчера Алан зашёл в бар, где на двери точно изображён очевидный запрет для визита андроидов, и если бы хоть кто-то — буквально хоть один постоялец, который мог посещать тот же сайт, где Пэт купил своего Ала — его опознал, то андроида попросту бы разломали на составляющие.

И самое страшное, конечно, не то что Патрик в красках рисует себе этот процесс, вместе с запихиванием некоторых деталей в утилизатор, а то, что разъярённые люди были бы правы, поскольку каждый хоть немного отклоняющийся от определённых обществом правил андроид перестаёт быть защищён государством или полицией, а фирма-производитель даёт весьма небольшую компенсацию, если подобные трагедии случаются уже после того как гарантийный срок вышел. А при тех условиях, в которых Пэт покупал Алана, так его и самого теоретически может ждать судебное разбирательство, ведь это незаконно. Скорее всего даже существование такого любовника как Ал, но за это уже Патрик ручаться не может.

«Но он в порядке», — самонапоминание действует очень слабо, так, что можно сказать, что оно не помогает вообще, но, резко выдохнув, и проговорив волшебные три слова ещё дюжину раз, Патрик всё же берёт себя в руки и напоминает: обошлось. Все тревоги нужно оставить за спиной, не возвращаться к ним, просто перешагнуть, уделяя внимание чёртовой панели, за которой скрывается часть недоступных систем андроида.

— Я тебе, конечно, верю, — начинает он с сомнением, но Алан, перехватив руку, жёстко стискивает пальцы поверх края и делает резкий рывок, от которого пластина попросту вылетает из невидимых глазу пазов и остаётся у него в ладонях. — Ладно, предположим...

Такое самоуправство — пойти против прямого приказа, тоже царапает сознание, однако все эти переживания сметает волна облегчения, берущего своё начало с того, что Алан в порядке, и всё ещё функционирует, а не так, как в самых страшных кошмарах Патрика.

— Ты не можешь мне навредить, Черри, — мягкое замечание он сопровождает недоверчивым взглядом в серо-голубые внимательные глаза и замирает от того с какой нежностью на него глядит андроид, позволяя улыбке коснуться самых уголков губ едва заметно, зато взгляд наполнить до краёв.

Так, пожалуй, он сам смотрит на маленьких приютских детей, которые ещё не знают, что в тот момент, когда они туда попали врата Ада захлопнулись за их спинами, и чтобы не просто выбраться оттуда, а банально выжить нужно очень постараться. И время, проведённое в стенах «дома для всех и каждого», они будут вспоминать как худшее, что с ними случалось, даже если им было дано пережить нечто ужасающее любого другого, не испытавшего на себе все прелести сиротской жизни.

— Могу, — спокойно отзывается он, отводя взгляд и стараясь отстраниться от границы, проведённой между «сейчас» и «тогда» настолько широкой алой полосой, чтобы дальше ходу не было, даже если он и забудется, потеряется внутри себя.

Плохо, что воспоминания о времени, проведённом в приюте настигают его всё чаще, преследуют, словно бешеный пёс, вынюхивающий, капающей мерзкой жижей изо рта, глядящий мимо всех, куда-то внутрь собственного отчаяния и ненависти. Это совершенно и абсолютно нездорово, и, даже более того — разрушительно, как укус бешенства для того, у кого нет высокого иммунитета. Нужно убрать их в самый дальний угол, взять доски покрепче, из самого крепкого материала, сто Патрик только сумеет найти, жидкие гвозди, мгновенно сваривающие поверхность пластин меж собой, становясь саркофагом для памяти, и никогда больше к ним не прикасаться, потому что настроение портится на ровном месте, а желание спрятаться находит даже пока Патрик дома.

Раньше простое построение связей, привычный убаюкивающий ритм, работа, дом, дом работа — всё это помогало, и только редкие моменты, когда волей случая рядом оказывались приютские, выбивали из колеи, но за всё это время было так просто запомнить и поверить, что именно дома всегда тепло и уют, что сейчас даже тени воспоминаний, мелькающие на задворках памяти выглядят устрашающе.

И, тем не менее, представшие перед его взором внутренности андроида заставляют отвлечься от собственных размышлений, и Патрик смаргивает, рассматривая внимательнее переплетение проводов, штекеров, сокетов и разнообразных шлейфов в корпусе. Алан — самый сложный из всех андроидов, чьи внутренности приходилось изучать Патрику во время работы в Мире Сна, а он перевидал их не мало — всех видов и форм, чтобы быть готовым к тому, с чем столкнётся, раз уж Ал так великодушно разрешил человеку заглянуть в собственные внутренности.

Трубки с глянцевой и тягучей жидкостью подходят к насосу, но на том нет больше никаких плат, просто имитация сердечной мышцы. Система охлаждения определённо несовершенно, но вот то, что внутри находится не только внутренний контур, но и внешний, который ведёт куда-то вглубь, в самый низ, перекрытый тазобедренной оправой, становится огромным сюрпризом для Пэта. Всё же продавцы не шутили, когда говорили о том, что эта самая надёжная модель, и даже в случае потери конечности тот не перестанет функционировать и не перегреется, ведь второй контур надёжно защищает данного андроида от перегрева.

Сложная система клемм поражает воображение — обычно внутри андроида нет ничего, ведь да, к каждой плате подводят тонкий проводок от источника питания, а то и вовсе обходясь транслятором от аккумулятора, а та посылает и перерабатывает данные при помощи внутреннего беспроводного соединения, но пальцы обнаруживают и то, что помимо самых продвинутых систем внутри находятся практически доисторические провода, при помощи которых, надёжность связей и скорость соединения увеличена до максимума.

И всё же некоторые из шлейфов вынуты из своих гнёзд, диод, оповещающий о подключении не горит совсем — ни красным, о потере соединения, ни зелёным, о его наличии, и вот это уже абсолютно не нормально. Он же покупал абсолютно нового андроида, так зачем было бы продавцу отсоединять части каких-то систем? Ведь при учёте стоимости, их стоило бы или изъять, и продать отдельно, или подсоединить, и повысить цену.

— Что за? — вопрос замирает, пока пальцы аккуратно прослеживают весь путь шлейфа вплоть до паза, из которого тот был вынут, но любые следы физических повреждений отсутствуют. Начинка на месте, так почему, зачем, что двигало этими людьми и о чём стоит знать самому Патрику прежде, чем лезть со своими домыслами в Алана? И, что ещё интереснее, от каких именно систем когда-то была отсоединена эта зараза? Чего в работе Ала не хватает из того, что было заложено конструктором изначально, как необходимое для нормального функционирования?

И нужно ли соединить всё до изначального состояния или же его любовнику придёт неотвратимый и окончательный конец, если слишком увлёкшийся Патрик вернёт всё на круги своя? Будет ли это мучительный финал для Ала, или начало чего-то нового?

«Может быть мне и о наших отношениях стоит задать этот вопрос», — неприятная, гадкая мыслишка червём проскакивает на краю сознания, но Алан не позволяет ей расплодиться.

— Что-то не так? — удивлённый вопрос заставляет растеряться, окончательно погребая себя под сомнениями и тщетными попытками предсказать последствия принятых решений, и слова разбегаются, пока Ал поднимает брови, уточняя: — Черри? Всё в порядке?

— А я у тебя не первый, да? — вопрос, должно быть, за гранью нормальности, приписываемой большинству, но Пэт в слишком большой растерянности, чтобы переформулировать его в более или менее адекватный вид. В голове крутится множество вариантов того как, и, главное, почему это могло произойти, но смешок Ала выводит его из погружения в себя:

— А ты думаешь, что андроиды для секса бывают бывшими в употреблении? — мгновение тишины, пока Патрик обдумывает ответ, представляет сайты, которые наверняка есть для столь дорогого товара, и то, как владельцы делятся опытом и говорят, что пошло не так, раз пришлось вызывать БОГ, разрушает дополнение, добавленное с тяжким вздохом: — А, впрочем, чего только не случается, да, но поверь мне, Черри, едва ли кто-то до тебя был моим владельцем. Я просматривал историю изменений облачного хранилища и физической базы данных, и никаких упоминаний в реестре системы ни о затирании информации, ни о том, что они вообще там были я не нашёл. Так что ты однозначно у меня первый.

Подобный ответ, позволяющий допущения только в области прочих, но не самого Ала, странным образом успокаивает. Патрик отлично знает — так это работать не должно, тем не менее, он верит Алану, и не сомневается ни на мгновение — тот ему не врёт. Кончики пальцев соскальзывают по всей длине шлейфа с бережностью, в которой решительно нет нужды — едва ли Ал в состоянии действительно почувствовать это прикосновение. И, судя по виду этого шлейфа, именно он должен отвечать за восприимчивость, если, конечно, Пэт его ни с чем не путает, хотя платы для разных моделей всё же чуть-чуть отличаются. 

Так почему же он отключен? Зачем кому-то лишать андроида подобного потенциала?

— Оборудование не найдено, — отзывается Алан спокойно, стоит только попробовать подсоединить шлейф к нужному входу. 

В первую очередь, разумеется, следует проверить надёжность соединения, но слабо различимый в тишине щелчок не даёт усомниться в том, что оборудование было подключено, а так же надеяться, что гнездо для этого оказалось выбрано верно, поскольку в полумраке внутренностей не слишком-то и заметно, чтобы сказать наверняка.

— Ты видишь источник, или плата попросту нерабочая? — любопытство, сродни исследовательскому интересу, что гнало людей, которым определённо было недостаточно имеющихся знаний об окружающем мире в самые дикие земли, подстёгивает к изучению нового.

Хорошо, что в век продвинутых технологий бывает достаточно просто поставить эксперимент в специально отведённой для этого программе, а не рисковать собственной жизнью, и уж тем более едва ли необходимо собирать настоящее экипированная, чтобы побывать где-нибудь на крайнем севере — или внутри андроида.

— Судя по колебаниям, она подключается, но требуемого программного обеспечения для работы данной платы не наблюдается, поэтому устройство не может быть распознано как, — пауза заставляет Пэта отвлечься от поиска входа для другого шлейфа и отстраниться, чтобы заглянуть в серо-голубые глаза внимательнее, дожидаясь, пока Ал закончит, по какой-то причине особенно тщательно выбирая слова, — как полагается.

— Вопрос в том, чем именно она является, — Патрик чувствует себя практически огорчённым, когда обнаруживает вход для ещё одной из них, — можешь посмотреть что это за плата? Я предоставлю тебе доступ к своему RG, чтобы ты смог снять трёхмерную модель и отыскать её в Сети.

Запрос на связь-аппарат прибывает практически мгновенно, и Пэт подставляет лицо и наводит руку к голографическому изображению сканера, чтобы преломление света опознало его как своего и подтвердило запрошенный доступ.

«Я даю разрешение», — во фразе считывается даже уровень стресса, делая совсем смешными древние шпионские фильмы, где злодеи заставляли человека сообщать кодовое слово, из-за которого ракеты полетят в сторону недружественной страны и оставят после мира руины. Это ведь не так сложно — дыхание, колебание воздуха, пульсация сердечного ритма, и вот, система сообщает не только о том, что данный уровень стресса считается минимальным, но и о том, что тот в принципе снизился с прошлыми повседневными значениями.

То, что видит Патрик теперь доступно и Алану, и тот, спустя всего секундную заминку сообщает:

— Это LN60-3018 — системная плата для повышения физической восприимчивости и доведения её до «уровня чувствительности самых тактильно эмпатичных людей», как указывает в рекламном ролике производитель.

Внутри всё поджимается и губы пересыхают от мысли о том, что есть возможность настроить чувствительность Алана настолько, что для того разницы между касаниями к нему и к самому Патрику не будет. Равные условия — разве это не прекрасно? Если не так, то как ещё можно поставить их на одну ступень? А, впрочем, ведь если представить это себе, то чем подобная тонкая настройка закончится не совсем удобно — пусть лучше Ал окажется выше, и тогда они сравняются в росте, и пускай Пэт будет топтаться на несколько ступеней ниже, он всё-таки сумеет целовать его не чувствуя ни тени неловкости и зная, что ему не нужно наклоняться.

«Мысли опять не туда», — попытка одёрнуть себя приводит к тому, что на губах расползается полная молчаливого довольства улыбка, а подушечки пальцев скользят по краешку, словно стирая невидимое прикосновение.

— Я могу попробовать адаптировать под твою модель официальный софт, — наконец, отвлекается от своих мыслей Патрик, — не факт, конечно, что мне это удастся, но я могу попробовать. Если ты достаточно мне доверяешь, чтобы я своими загребущими ручонками лез шариться в твоём софте.

Взгляд Алана говорит больше, чем смогли бы любые слова. Как этот андроид вообще исхитряется смотреть одновременно словно на милого неразумного ребёнка и как на самое дорогое, что есть в его жизни. Для подобного должно быть отдельное толкование и предупредительный знак, ведь сердце Патрика мгновенно растекается лужицей внутри — податливой, нежной, неконтролируемой. 

— Я верю тебе, Черри, — мягкие интонации не в состоянии скрыть лёгкую насмешку, и Пэт ни секунды не сомневается — пускай Алан и позволит в себе копаться, это, конечно, не значит, что он не станет контролировать решительно всё до последнего байта. Хитрость в том, что ему так куда легче будет пробовать делать что-то зная, что это не приведёт к фатальной ошибке, чем вслепую и надеясь на лучшее.

Пальцы чуть подрагивают, когда на загрузку встаёт сразу несколько вариаций, вынуждая разбираться с генеральными отличиями и тем, что составляет основной компонент работы. Драйвера под каждую модель разнятся, но все строятся вокруг одного и того же, и Патрик совсем забывает и о времени, и о необходимости отвлекаться на еду, например, пока возится с тем, как переписать для совместимости моделей плату, находя попутно ещё четыре примера, наконец, устаканивая это всё в голове, вместе с Аланом, с лёгкостью простаивающим логические связи.

Работа спорится и вдвоём они заканчивают до обеда, и Ал, наконец, сообщает:

— Устройство распознано и полностью готово к работе. Поздравляю, Черри, ты молодец, — по губам соскальзывает улыбка, и, несмотря на усталость, внутри поднимается сильное желание попробовать, испытать, проверить.

Подушечки даже покалывает от нетерпения, и того, сколько всего нового Патрик сможет узнать об андроиде, за жалкие пару месяцев сумевшим стать для него настолько важным и значимым, что теперь даже день представить без него не представляется возможным.

— Мы молодцы, — поправляет он андроида, приподнимаясь и медленно соскальзывая кончиками пальцев по прикрытой домашней футболкой коже, кусает губу, раздумывая — удалось или нет? Ощущает ли Алан это касание, едва ощутимое, на грани между чувственным прикосновением и едва уловимым теплом так, каким оно было бы для самого Пэта, или же нет?

Руки дрожат мелко, будто от перенапряжения, или слишком долгой работы с током, но для Патрика это не важно. Куда значимее то, что система имитирующая движения грудной клетки во время полноценного вдоха и выдоха замирает, весь Алан застывает как будто марионетка, и только рот приоткрывается шире.

Если в мире есть нечто более сексуальное, чем полный растерянности A1-AN, то Пэт совершенно точно хочет это знать, потому что сейчас именно его андроид занимает верхнюю строчку в шкале того, что Патрик находит самым возбуждающим и желанным. И это лишь подстёгивает исследователя внутри него, на то, чтобы скользнуть губами за миллиметр до кожи на шее, провести, едва касаясь, по скуле, и заглянуть в шалые глаза, того, кто сводит его с ума каждый чёртов день.

— Ты хочешь получить безумца? — мягкий вопрос вынуждает остановиться, перепугано замереть, сморгнуть, прежде, чем до рассудка доходит, что это была беззлобная подколка, и лишь в этот момент Патрик замечает, что практически полностью перестал дышать, а внутренности поджались, словно он снова в чёртовом приюте, и его воспитательница обещает провести в комнату тестов, если он не перестанет доставлять так много проблем.

Двойственность ощущений сбивает с толку, и Пэт старается оторваться от них, отодвинуть на задний план, не позволять всему тому, что с ним случилось портить настоящее — безопасное, выверенное, потрясающее настоящее, в котором никто и никогда не станет тестировать разнообразные лекарства на нём, чтобы записать в графу тех, у кого нет реакций и аллергий ещё одного. Среди приютских поговаривали, что когда Патрика только привели на них тестировали сыворотку «от всех болезней», и тогда половина тех, кто принимал лекарство умерли, часть получили необратимые последствия, и лишь двое из выживших перестали болеть полностью — Пэт был в их числе.

Сейчас, если призадуматься об этом, то в этом должна быть некоторая доля правды — ни единого разу он не брал больничный за всё время работы в Мире Сна, не уходил в отпуск, и до сих пор чувствует себя нормально практически всегда, кроме момента, когда у него открывается аллергия на дурацкие синта-цветы, выращенные в тех же долбанных приютах, которые его жильцы вынуждены продавать пачками, вырабатывая не установленную норму, если, конечно, не хотят попасть в комнату тестирования.

— Черри? — голос Алана напоминает о том, что он снова выпал в середине процесса, и всё это совсем плохо. Нужно быть собраннее — если бы Ал был человеком, то, наверное, смертельно бы оскорбился тем логическим связям, что возникают у него в голове.

От возбуждения практически ничего не остаётся, и стыд прижигает изнутри. Так не должно быть — это случилось давным-давно, Патрик всё это пережил, он получил пособие, выбрался из приюта, сумел устроиться на престижную работу. На самом деле он даже не может сказать, что там было плохо — эти люди действительно дали ему билет в жизнь, за который очень многие хотели бы убить. Высокооплачиваемая непыльная работа, на которой нужно исключительно иметь непогрешимое здоровье и спать — шутка ли? Это не должно портить момент, ради которого они с Алом так старались, и ставить крест на собственном возбуждении. Он надеялся, рассчитывал и верил, что сегодня сумеет инициировать, покажет всеми возможными способами, что тоже в состоянии вести в их странных отношениях, а не растянет губы в горькой, виноватой улыбке, стискивая зубы покрепче, чтобы поднимающаяся волна необычного, неконтролируемого отчаяния отступила.

— Идём, — резкое замечание Алана и то, как хватка его ладони смыкается на запястье заставляют всем телом вздрогнуть, мысли замереть, прежде, чем рассыпаться странным крошевом, пока андроид нагло тащит его за собой в душ, заталкивая под воду и включая не обычный вид, которым привык пользоваться Пэт, чтобы проснуться и привести себя в порядок, позволяя сильным горизонтальным струям лупить себя по коже, а подачу с потолка.

Это чувствуется как дождь — тёплый, горячий, холодный, ледяной. Капель много, они слепляют волосы в потемневшие рыжие пряди, заливаются в глаза, уши, даже каким-то чёртом оказываются в носу, заставляя прижимать ладони к лицу и отфыркиваться.

Хуже всего это одежда, липнущая к телу, но Алан с лёгкостью избавляется от неё, пока Патрик вынужден справляться с тем, как много воды льётся сверху. К такому дождю на улице он не привык — из-за сильных порывов ветра от струй приходится прятаться, дожидаться, пока аномальное выпадение осадков сойдёт на «нет» или нырять в подъезжающий транспорт, и там уже не так важно куда он едет, если поблизости нет крытого местечка, чтобы переждать ливень.

Вот только в душе нет ветра, капли падают быстро, но равномерно, и даже прогреваются одинаково, просто Ал, судя по всему, решил что отвлечь его одной только водой недостаточно, и теперь определённо нужно нечто большее, чтобы изгнать давно поселившихся призраков из головы хотя бы ненадолго.

Так не должно быть, они должны были сейчас трахаться, прижиматься друг к другу в горячке возбуждения, а не потому, что в конец промёрзший Патрик надеется согреться от тепла кожи андроида, и сутулится ещё сильнее, как в детстве — чем меньше места ты занимаешь, тем меньше проблем у тебя будет. Зря Пэт так сильно вытянулся в один из годов, проведённых в приюте, потому что когда ты рыжий, шансов быть незамеченным воспитателем при отборе в комнату тестирования практически нет, а если рост выделяет из всех прочих, то совсем.

Слова никак не ложатся на язык, тело трясёт, и вода становится стабильно горячей, позволяя, наконец, справиться с эмоциями, согреться, спрятаться от целого мира в ванной комнате, словно в бункере. Она совсем крошечная, тесная, им двоим едва хватает места, но это не так уж и важно. Куда значимее то, что температура Алана такая же, как и у обильных струй воды, становящихся горячим водопадом, и понять где заканчивается он, и начинается вода — невозможно.

Ал как будто везде разом, он со всех сторон и обнимает его так крепко, но мягко, что от уюта сердце совсем тает. И Патрик решительно не знает как его андроид ощущает эти самые струи, ведь сейчас его чувствительность должна быть повышена в сравнении со всеми прочими днями, но зато в голове, наконец, становится блаженно-пусто, и он знает — за Патрика Кэса есть кому заступиться.


	18. Chapter 18

Время проходит незаметно — привычная рутина никогда не надоедает Патрику, ведь в ней можно отыскать тот особенный сорт самоуспокоения, в котором так легко забыться. Все изучено от начала и до конца, всё просчитано до самой малейшей детали, ничто не ново — если и есть где-то секрет счастья, то разве не в том, чтобы делать то же, что и всегда и чувствовать себя одинаково хорошо? Вот только андроид, который должен был привносить стабильность в секс, к большому изумлению Патрика, выбивается из общей благостной картины, нарисованной в собственном воображении.

Они тратят слишком много времени на то, чтобы разобраться с теми элементами, что оказались по какой-то причине не подключены к основной системе, попутно вынуждая переживать не скажется ли это всё негативно на общей работе андроида.

То ли дело было в недостаточности софта, то ли они работали не совсем корректно, однако факт остаётся фактом — пришлось потратить массу времени для того, чтобы, наконец, все те части, что были отсоединены оказались подключены, и теперь дело только за софтом.

«Я обнаружил систему навигации», — накануне вечером признался Ал, и у Патрика едва сердце от этого не выскочило ровно так же, как когда было выявлена их неработоспособность.

Собственный ужас от одной только мысли, что где-то Алан разобьётся на мотоцикле, а Пэт даже не сумеет найти его останки разрывала сознание, и теперь сменилась спокойствием. Тихим, улыбчивым, полным отчаянья, как ни странно, ведь навигация не уменьшит вероятности того, что в Трубе произойдёт катастрофа и он снова останется один, как это было слишком долго с Патриком.

«Не смей привязываться», — самонапоминание работает плохо, по-настоящему отвратительно, ведь это так же нелепо, как приказывать себе не дышать.

Алан с ним, когда он открывает глаза, с ним, когда их закрывает, его рука в волосах, на шее, пальцы соскальзывающие по позвоночнику или беззащитному животу — всего этого много, обильно, и порой кажется, что Ал теснит его со всех сторон, обволакивает, словно погребая под тяжёлым одеялом внимания, из которого удаётся выбраться на работе, но даже там всё время внутри сна Патрик тратит на то, чтобы найти необходимые части софта и составить из них кривые программы для максимально эффективной работы своего андроида.

— Ты должен бегать, — простой приказ заставляет каждый день, возвращаясь из «Мира Сна», слазить с чёртового мотоцикла и делать то, что Патрик от всей души ненавидит, но подчиняется воле того, кто, вне всяких сомнений, знает лучше.

Он слишком громоздкий, практически неподъёмный, и, пожалуй, легче было бы заниматься борьбой или тяжёлой атлетикой, но Алана не переубедить пользуясь теми же причинами, что суммируются у Патрика в голове.

— Бег действует благотворно на все системы человека, экономя тем самым время на прочие виды упражнений, — на любые доводы, тот всегда приводит только один, несокрушимый, и смотрит нежно, проводя кончиками пальцев по щеке, словно родитель великовозрастного ребёнка, добивая: — тем более, мне нравится на это смотреть — то, как ты бежишь, преодолевая себя, сравнимо с сексом.

— С издевательством, — Пэт сжимает губы, но бежит, послушно, ведь Алану нравится, а это достаточно веская причина для того, чтобы вынуждать себя заниматься тем, от чего человек не в восторге. Чаще всего одного этого достаточно, иногда — нет, и в такие времена в бой идёт тяжёлая артиллерия вроде обещаний, которые андроид всегда выполняет и делает это безукоризненно.

У Патрика совсем нет суперсил, но он чувствует себя настоящим героем комикса, когда преодолевает отметку в десять километров и разглядывает собственное отражение в зеркале. Ему плевать куда ушёл лишний вес, и совсем не имеет значения то, что его мышцы под кожей подобрались, словно они в постоянном напряжении.

Всё это — второстепенное, и да, наверное, он стал чувствовать себя лучше, хотя ему и прежде не было плохо, но вот яркий след в основании шеи куда значимей. Из тёмнно-алого он перетекает в бордовый, и пальцы скользят по коже, замирая.

«Тебе ведь нравится клеймение, — уверенность Алана, шепчущего ему вчера это на ухо, когда Патрик не был в состоянии даже шелохнуться, не мог сдвинуться с места ни на атом, словно раскалённая рука обжигала внутренности до слабых хныканий, — чувствовать, как тебя принимают полностью, забирают, присваивают целиком, с достоинствами и недостатками, таким, какой ты есть...»

Пэту не просто нравится — он в неподдельном восторге. Сколько раз ему доводилось слышать мнение о том, что засос — неуважение и это совершенно собственническая метка, которая отвратительна, ведь показывает власть другого над тобой, и никогда не находилось сил возразить этому. Что он может сказать? Что вот это красное пятно не отметка о том, что Алан был здесь, а напоминание ему самому — он достоин стать частью совершенного, хотя бы ненадолго? Или что Патрику нравится знать, что если он сломается окончательно и бесповоротно от него не откажутся так же, как и если он будет сильным ради андроида, заклеймившего его собой, ведь это своеобразное обещание? А может быть он мог бы сказать, что всё тело сходит, чёрт побери, с ума, от того как ударяет по нервам момент, когда кожу засасывают, прикусывают, и эта боль примешивается к удовольствию делая его объёмнее?

Кто вообще в состоянии распознать все эти слова и смысл в них заложенный верно, и, что хуже, может ли Патрик подобрать их правильно, так, чтобы его поняли, не провоцируя гнева окружающих на отличное от их собственного мнение? 

«Ты должен быть незаметным, тогда — выживешь», — вот, что ему сказал Дэнни, когда Пэта привели в приют, и до сих пор истина сказанная девятилетним тощим мальчишкой ни разу не подвела его.

Одна религия сменилась на другую, и неясная странная вера во всемогущего бога, который вроде как всепрощающий, но если ты недостаточно послушен, то будешь вечность гореть в аду, стала верой в более реальное наказание от облачённых властью людей, ставших хозяевами маленьких жизней. И то, чему научил приют распространяется везде, в каждой сфере, будь то Сеть, работа или просто социальные контакты.

Пожалуй, лишь Рою из всех знакомых Патрика, хватает наглости быть самим собой, плевать на тех, кто вокруг так же, как им плевать на него самого. И Алану, но тот андроид, так что едва ли это считается.

Силы на бег кончаются ещё на половине пути, но рассудок греет признание в том, что Алу нравится смотреть, и каждый мучительный шаг отдаётся мягкой надеждой, хрупкой и уязвимой, словно этого может оказаться достаточно для того, чтобы андроид почувствовал то же самое. 

Внутри Пэта растёт нечто нежное, ранимое, жалкое, нечто такое, что он старается защитить изо всех сил, и оно колет его попытками заставить кое-кого другого ощутить это.

«Способен ли ты быть влюблённым?» — Пэт никогда не спрашивает об этом напрямую. Он не задаёт вопроса на который получит честный ответ, ведь и без этого знает — чувства это то, что делает их беззащитными, а ведь андроид идеален.

У A1-AN’а нет слабых мест, нет пробелов или недостатков. Настолько безупречен и шедеврален, что это в принципе невозможно для живого существа. И если бы можно было любить кого-то другого столь же сильно, то Патрик сделал бы это. Например, если бы он мог быть настолько же безумно отчаянно влюблённым в Роя, то, пожалуй, предпочёл бы его, просто потому что есть надежда на то, что он окажется понятым тем, кто бесконечно предан своей Тесс, и делает всё ради неё — в этом Пэт не сомневается.

Шаг, ещё шаг, ещё — голову рвёт чувствами, мыслями, занозами, загнанными под ногти так глубоко, что даже попытка избавиться от них причиняет немыслимую боль. Нет ни тени сомнения — Патрик ошибся. Он зря купил Алана, зря дал тому перехватить контроль над своей жизнью, зря позволил изменить себя изнутри, шагнуть за пределы расчерченного алым безопасного мира. Стоило остаться там, запереться, выстроить несокрушимую стену под названием «не человек, а андроид», и не позволять существу прорасти в себе, заполнить, как гелий рвущийся в небо резиновый шарик. Будь он на земле и пустым, то прожил бы дольше, а теперь, его тянет вверх, туда, где Патрика ждёт неминуемая и однозначная гибель, точка поставленная на состоявшемся «я» несмываемой кляксой.

И всё потому, что Пэт слишком глуп и сентиментален, влюбчив и уязвим перед чужой добротой, даже если та просто заложена в программу. Как всё-таки глупо уступать эмоциям по отношению к тому, кому не хватило труда быть жестокосердечным или расчётливым с тем, кому не хватало любви и ласки. Как наивно отдавать своё сердце механизму, способному только перемолоть его в действенную субстанцию на благо своего человека.

«Я не хочу так», — больно даже думать о том, чтобы рвать эту привязанность, особенно, когда в ушах начинает стучать кровь, дыхания не хватает, и каждый шаг даётся отчаянно тяжело, но остановиться — значит потерять внимание смотрящего на него со спины андроида.

Перестать пытаться быть лучше для Алана настолько же отвратительно, как и убеждать себя перестать падать мыслями и чувствами, сотнями тысяч лап привязанности к тому, кто сегодня с самого утра подал крепкий чёрный кофе, и поцеловал в затылок, поверх другого алого пятна, спрятанного под краем рыжих волос.

В носу свербит от подступающих слёз, но усталость отнимает силы на них, и спокойно-мрачное состояние не выливается детским плачем потерянного мальчишки, скучавшего по тому, что у него когда-то был дом, семья, и он чувствовал себя любимым в ответ. Эмоции горят на солнце и в лёгких, которым явно не хватает воздуха, пока каждый тяжёлый шаг сокращает расстояние между ним и домом, где, наверное, на сей раз Патрик сползёт под струями душа и предпочтёт захлёбываться до тех пор, пока чувства не отпустят из липких и жадных объятий, в которых погрязает душа.

Это тоже часть рутины, извечного «дня сурка», в который заключён каждый работающий человек. Неотъемлемая и тяжёлая, от которой никак не спрятаться и не справиться иначе, ведь в противном случае придётся говорить с Аланом о том, в чём нет сил разговаривать даже с самим собой: слишком поздно убеждать себя, что он не влюблён, и слишком поздно пытаться оторвать себя от привязанности к небезразличному существу. Патрик увяз, у него нет надежды на спасение, нет шанса на взаимность, и он словно дурацкий герой очередной киношной драмы, только на сей раз не будет счастливого конца.

Лишь безысходность, тоска и отчаяние.

Ладони касается другая, мягкая, и пальцы андроида переплетаются вместе с его собственными. Невозможно предсказать почему Ал смотрит на него так, словно прекрасно знает обо всём, что у него в голове, да Патрик и не пытается угадать — зачем? Но дышать становится легче, желание кричать до тех пор, пока в лёгких не кончится воздух, чуть отступает, а беспросветное состояние слабеет, позволяя тискам на груди ослабнуть.

Шаг, ещё, ещё два — Пэт останавливается у остановки около дома и протягивает руку, признаваясь тихо:

— Я очень хочу тебе нравится. 

За этими словами стоит куда больше, но они концентрат всего прочего, сумма накопленных и переживаемых эмоций, и Патрик не в состоянии выразить их лучше, чем вот так совершенно по-дурацки. Пожалуй, если бы не бег, он бы не выдержал, того, как Алан мягко кладёт другую руку на затылок, вынуждая опуститься, и говорит тихо, едва пробиваясь сквозь свист ветра:

— Ты нравишься мне, Черри, — сердце замирает в груди между двух ударов, чтобы разбиться о непримиримое и отчаянное: — с того самого момента, как я тебя увидел.

«Это программа, Ал, всего лишь встроенный и заложенный в систему механизм, из-за которого ты вынужден чувствовать привязанность к своему владельцу до тех пор, пока тебя не отвяжут и не перепродадут», — Патрик слишком много читает о секс-андроидах в последнее время, и уверен в этом, но у него уже не поворачивается язык, чтобы произнести все эти возражения.

Разве не достаточно того, что он сам знает обо всём этом? Едва ли подобное должно быть проблемой его андроида — то, что тот корректно работает в соответствии с заложенными в него программами. Он хочет Патрика именно поэтому, и его несуразный огромный рыжий и нелепый хозяин нравится андроиду из-за алгоритмов, не позволяющих свернуть с намеченного пути, только и всего.

Болезненная правда скользит остриём под рёбрами, вгрызается мелкими шипастыми зубами и тащит в стороны, доводя агонию до высшей точки, когда неясный звук заставляет отвлечься от бури внутри и обратить внимание на внешнее.

Там, у остановки, где почти нет людей, их остаток даёт больше пространства для манёвра прибывшей БОГ. Патрик не в первый раз видит их — обычная социальная служба, как те, кто занимаются проблемами Сети, электричества или восстановителей в стандартной форме, на которой значится привычное «бригада обновления и гарантии» не должна вызывать вообще никаких чувств у потребителей, но сейчас, глядя на того, по чью электронную душу явилась служба Пэт не может дышать.

Белокурая девушка смотрит растерянно на другую, сжимает чужую руку осторожно и ласково, пытаясь унять полную, не по погоде легко одетую владелицу, срывающуюся на крик — отчаянный, пронзительный, словно только сейчас она поняла, какую ошибку она совершила.

Приняла ли она решение вызвать БОГ из-за сбоя, неполадки или зависания, или же по какой-то иной, теперь уже не так уж и важно — влажные дорожки расчертили искажённое отчаянием лицо, нижняя губа лопнула от того, с какой силой хозяйка андроида старается прикрыть собой свою девушку, оглушительно крича: «не смейте!»

— Мэм, пустите, — спокойный голос бригадира не помогает сейчас никому, кроме толпы, и Патрик даже не в состоянии понять, что именно пошло не так, ведь хозяйка явно не вызывала БОГ и не пыталась вернуть свою покупку в исходное состояние.

«Зависание или вирус» — самые частые два варианта поражений андроидов заставляют волноваться за Алана, но тот не отпускает ладонь, прижимается боком так, что его тепло согревает руку Патрика и дышать становится чуточку легче, хотя полный вдох сделать так и не удаётся. Квинтэссенция чужого отчаяния сбивает с ног, особенно, когда девушка-андроид вмешивается в происходящее, явно стараясь смягчить удар, пришедшейся по её хозяйке.

— Пожалуйста, — слабый синтезированный голос выдают механические интонации, и на чужом лице просьба выглядит неестественной, хотя и явно противоречит скрипту, — я не буду больше. Не делайте этого. Я больше не буду, честное слово. Не забирайте меня. Пожалуйста, я не хочу. Пожалуйста...

Отчаяние сквозит в их словах, в движениях, в том, как они встречаются взглядами и хрупкая девушка-андроид рывком прижимается к губам своей хозяйки, полной, мягкой, словно булочка, всего на мгновение перед тем, как двое из БОГ отрывают их друг от друга, разлучая даже не навсегда — просто до момента, пока системы не будут восстановлены.

— Нет! НЕТ! — яростный крик срывается в механичность звуков, безумие, короткое, всего лишь на мгновение проглянувшее на синтетическом лице, стоило девушке-андроиду увидеть как подломились ноги её хозяйки, а уже в следующий сменившееся безразличием.

«Это хуже смерти», — мысль, пронзившая Патрика словно из ниоткуда, сжимает его разум. Тотальное уничтожение личности, осознавшей себя, принявшей собственное существование больше, как человеческое абсолютно бесчестно.

Рыдания заполняют собой всё вокруг, и всё, что остаётся — сжимать руки в бессильном отчаянии, ведь, перед глазами произошла чужая драма, но если до Алана, Пэт предпочёл бы гадать, что именно стряслось, то теперь, единственное, что его волнует — как бедная хозяйка справится с этим. Есть ли вообще хоть один шанс пережить подобное. Предпочла ли бы она расстаться со своей девушкой, чтобы та была жива в полном смысле этого слова, сохранила воспоминания о том, как они были вместе, или же спустя несколько часов, когда ей вернут её андроида, она будет довольна тем, что они смогут выстроить более нормальные отношения с нуля?

«А если бы это был ты?» — вопрос, который вертится на языке слишком очевидно, и Патрик сам едва замечает то, что сжимает ладонь Алана крепче, понимая — если однажды ему придётся вернуться к подобному моральному выбору, то он сойдёт с ума. Выбирать между тем, что правильно и тем, что хочется слишком трудно, если всю жизнь провёл соблюдая инструкции, и лишь изредка позволяя себе от них отклоняться. 

Посещение «Сайбер» — редкое исключение, такое же как и покупка нелицензионного андроида. Нет никакого смысла обманывать себя — если БОГ заберут Ала, едва ли кто-то вернёт его Патрику или возместит убытки. На самом деле скорее всего на него подадут иск за нелегально купленного андроида и придётся предоставлять личные данные для того, чтобы подтвердить свою онлайн-покупку, чтобы отделаться от куда большего штрафа, и...

— Дыши, — короткий и чёткий приказ вынуждает Патрика оторваться, перестать простраивать будущее и думать о худшем, или о том, что с ним не случилось, а может и никогда. — Всё в порядке, Черри. Ничего не произошло, всё восстановимо.

Нужно спросить о том, что будет, если нечто подобное случится с Аланом, вернуть ему жёстко эти слова, дополнив тем самым, крутящимся на краю рассудка, только у Пэта совсем нет на это сил и он лишь мрачнеет от сковывающего душу ужаса и тащит андроида за собой к дому. Плевать на всё. Сейчас — плевать.

Сердце колотится в груди быстро-быстро, и желание присвоить себе андроида, стать его частью, разделить дыхание, вместе с тяжёлым осознанием того насколько недолговечны даже самые крепкие отношения в этом мире вынуждают впервые по-настоящему вести в их собственных. Полный управляемого ужаса человек и безразличный к любым волнениям андроид не вызывают ни вопросов, ни подозрений у бригады, когда они уходят с фактического места зачистки. Всё так, как и должно быть — и иначе вместе с тем.

Хорошо, что никто из прохожих не в состоянии заглянуть за изнанку их отношений, а все вопросы остаются туманным налётом на сознании, концентрируются в капли конденсата и сползают по рассудку Патрика вниз, где их попросту некому увидеть, даже если найдётся чтец мыслей. Лифт мчит их наверх и всё, что может сделать Патрик — поймать лицо Алана в ладони, прижаться лбом ко лбу, соприкоснуться кончиками носов, стараясь справиться с дыханием, и, наконец, заглянуть в чужие глаза, боясь, что там обнаружится изумление, вопрос или насмешка. Любое из трёх способно выбить почву под его ногами окончательно и заставить психануть, бросить всё и запереться на несколько часов в ванной, просто под предлогом долгого мытья, оставляя андроида один на один с его электрическими рыбками, не требующими за собой никакого ухода настолько, что об их существовании так легко забыть.

Понимание — вот чем обдаёт Пэта, стоит лишь неуклюже заглянуть в чужие синтетические радужки, выполненные слишком тонко, чтобы наверняка сказать, что перед ним андроид.

— Всё хорошо, — едва различимо повторяет Ал, когда они заходят в квартиру, и Патрик не находит ничего лучше, чем опрокинуть того на спину прямо в узкой прихожей, стягивая с себя одежду и бросая рудом торопливо.

— Мне нужно, — шёпот выходит запальчивым, срывающимся, хотя внутри всё заледенело под слоем ощущение жуткого чужого отчаяния. Словно только что на их глазах умер человек, а они ничем не смогли помочь.

«Не человек», — сам себя поправляет Патрик, вот только это уточнение никак не меняет ситуацию. Целая личность будет уничтожена БОГ, стёрта до нулевого, стартового состояния, словно её никогда и не было. Эти люди берут на себя обязанности Смерти, проводят черту разделяющую возлюбленных раз и навсегда и по какой-то невероятной причине не испытывают ровно ничего, словно оставляя эмоции на долю других.

Таких, как сам Пэт, прижимающийся остервенело к губам Алана, стаскивающий с него одежду и дрожащий от силы испытываемых чувств. Да, Ал не в состоянии почувствовать того, чего от него хочет Патрик, и никогда не будет, а если такое случится, то какой-нибудь посторонний, опознав девиацию андроида или критическое отклонение в поведении сможет сделать то же самое, и тогда бригада обновления и гарантии приедет уже и за ним.

Чёрта с два.

— Не отдам, — короткие слова шуршат так же, как синтетическая одежда Алана по полу, сливаются с этим звуком, и повторяются, обретая куда больше силы в интонациях, — не отдам.

Ладони Алана скользят по спине, когда Патрик делает то, что в жизни бы не стал до этого дня — устраиваясь сверху, вот так, без чёртовой смазки и минимальной растяжки, просто чтобы наконец-то почувствовать не столько боль, сколько то, что они оба здесь, они живы и целы и им ничего не грозит. По крайней мере не страшнее того, что Пэт на утро будет хромать.

— Всё хорошо, — дурацкие слова, которым абсолютно не веришь, вынуждают усмехнуться, смахнуть проступившие на глазах слёзы и удивиться тому, что по ощущениям Алан совсем скользкий, хотя и достаточно твёрдый, чтобы головка протиснулась внутрь. — По крайней мере сейчас.

То, как андроид поправляется, вызывает новую порцию мрачного веселья, и в отместку Патрик принимается двигаться вниз и вверх, чувствуя, как пальцы на его заднице твердеют, а взгляд Алана становится таким расчётливым и спокойным, что у того в голове явно собирается подборка возможных трав, и Пэт намерен её дополнить резкими и сильными рывками.

Ноги болят после бега и подаются с трудом, но упрямство настолько же человеческое качество, как и мазохизм, и сейчас они оба играют на благо всему, что происходит. В голове светлеет от возбуждения, ужас расходится волнами по коже одновременно с желанием, и разум не выдерживая, сосредотачивается исключительно на быстрых движениях вверх, вниз, вперёд, назад, вверх...

— Дьявол, Черри! — Алан говорит торопливо, скомкано, словно вовсе не контролирует ситуацию до последнего мгновения, готовый в любой момент перехватить управление у Патрика, а по-настоящему поддаётся, подчиняется, и это окончательно сводит с ума.

— Не отдам, — снова мешаются с чужим дыханием и Пэт падает в поцелуй как в ледяную воду — забывая о том, как правильно дышать, позволяя мелким иглам обжечь, застудить, и снова. Нет ни малейшего шанса выбраться, да он и не хочет — не тогда, когда в голове кричит чужой голос, умоляя не забирать её возлюбленную, не делать с ней того, что раз и навсегда поставит точку во всех их прошлых отношениях.

Сильнее, теснее, ближе, крепче, жёстче — ни одно из этих слов не в состоянии описать того, насколько Патрик жаждет присвоить своего любовника, как сильно он желает быть понятым, услышанным и осознать, наконец, что их чувства делятся поровну, пока он скользит вверх-вниз по чудовищно длинному и приятно-твёрдому члену, принимая его в себя полностью, до слабого хныканья и отчаянной дрожи в каждой чёртовой конечности.

Перехватить запястья Ала не трудно, но вот чтобы оторвать их от собственной задницы, приходится приложить усилия. Необъяснимо почему так нужно знать, что даже если всё пойдёт прахом его любовник не вмешается, но в этом скорее психологическая потребность, и потому Патрик вжимает запястья в пол напротив головы, продолжая толкаться неистово, до тех самых пор, пока задницы не ощутит пульсации внутри.

Они оба достаточно близко к финалу, и сейчас можно себя отпустить, сделать больше, пойти дальше, и, наконец, позволить себе умереть от того, как ему хорошо с Аланом. Разум кипит переставая осознавать и силу и амплитуду толчков, оставляя только сам факт того, что сейчас Пэт сверху, и его любовник не вмешается, позволит, разрешит, уступит. Не важно будут ли травмы — они делают только живее всё то, что между ними, разрушая чёртову идеальность.

Будь это какой-то другой андроид, едва ли все оказалось бы настолько острым, но это Ал, а значит, когда Патрик и сам начинает дрожать, по его шее соскальзывают губы, а снизу ощущаются куда более быстрые, жадные, жесткие толчки, сбивающие с толку в последние мгновения, и опрокидывающие их обоих в раскалённую чашу оргазма.

Тело выкручивает, рассудок гаснет в алом, а следом — в чёрном, рассыпаясь приятным полумраком квартиры и ощущением того, насколько горячий член сейчас внутри. Алан практически обжигает его, словно клеймом, и это обстоятельство делает Патрика ещё более счастливым, чем когда утром он трогал оставленный на шее засос.

— Хочу пирсинг, — бормочет он сонно, прижимаясь щекой к плечу андроида. — Ты же проколешь мне ухо?

— До секса, после или во время? — уточняет игриво Ал, и Патрик чувствует, как щёки горячеют, зато вопрос заставляет совершенно забыть об увиденном инциденте и отложить его обсуждение на какой-нибудь другой раз, раз тот хмыкает понятливо: — Значит во время.

В голове немного зудит пустота, но это ненадолго — лишь до тех пор, пока дрожь в конечностях не утихнет, а потом можно будет сделать всё то же самое снова, только включить свет и насладится, наконец тем, насколько умоляющим может быть Алан. Хотя Пэт не слишком обнадёживается — всё равно всё кончится тем, что упрашивать на все лады будет в постели именно он.


	19. Chapter 19

Привычка знать чем кончится каждый день — не самое худшее из всего, что случалось с Патриком, но даже теперь, когда непредсказуемость становится частой гостьей в его распорядке дня ему особенно нравится осознавать то, что пусть если всё пойдёт наперекосяк и, одновременно с этим полетит к чертям, то будет хоть что-то приятное в конечном счёте. То, к чему он не готов — ощущать себя настолько беспомощным перед собственными эмоциями.

Нет, разумеется, он и прежде не мог сказать себе: «просто ничего не чувствуй», как минимум из-за того, что это весьма трудоёмкий и утомительный процесс — самоубеждение в отсутствии эмоций или реакций, а во-вторых, подобное с ним никогда не работало как нужно и попутно доставляло невероятное количество проблем. Уж лучше принять происходящее и просто стараться не подавать виду о той буре, которая сотрясает рассудок, чем пытаться её укротить и загнать под невидимый колпак, чтобы в конечном счёте тот не выдержал и Пэта разметало окончательно.

— Система отключена, — мягкий голос заставляет чуть содрогнуться — в маленькой каморке, где приходится усердно спать под действием особенной смеси веществ, делающих сон продуктивнее в интересах компании, теперь нововведение, и Пэт не может сказать, что оно приятное, хотя до появления Ала с ним общалась практически вся бытовая техника.

«Его голосом», — воспоминание накатывает удушливой волной, так же, как и осознание того, насколько одиноко ему было. Есть сотни способов скрыть чувство от самого себя, спрятать его, замаскировать, или утолить разрушительную пустоту чем-то другим в надежде, что это сработает, и провал, который ты ощущаешь под пальцами перестанет быть таким устрашающим.

Работа была для него всем, поездка домой оказалась скучной рутиной отнимавшей два драгоценных часа, а система управления кубриком радостно приветствовала его, стоило только переступить порог. И всё это A1-AN отнял у крохотного обиталища под названием «дом», варварски забрал, присвоил, усмехаясь привычно, перевернул с ног на голову. Никто не позволял ему лазить по личным файлам, но андроид сам решил — так будет лучше, как и перенять всё то, чем занимался прежде другой, тот, что был до него — Алан, с которым Патрик не спал.

Сделал ли он это нарочно? Хотел ли, чтобы Пэт почувствовал к нему привязанность так быстро, как только возможно, перенаправив эмоции испытываемые к целому кубрику на себя самого?

Под ногами холодный пол выбивается из рамок привычного — в Мире Сна, как ни странно, заботятся о своих работниках, хотя такой подход для многомиллионной корпорации, снабжающий клетками для восстановления циклов буквально все сферы промышленности является странным. Люди лишь ресурс, быстро и легко возобновляемый — проповедуй МС нечто подобное, и им никогда бы не удалось добиться такого масштабного влияния на человечество в ту эпоху, когда обсуждалось будет ли морально верным перейти с использования спящих животных на людей.

«Это взаимопомощь — вы помогаете всем, включая и нас самих», — с этими лозунгами Мир Сна вошли на рынок и удержали его, заручившись массовой поддержкой защитников животных. На работе Патрика нет страдания — только сон, бесконечный, уютный, выматывающий сон, и потому его должность и зарплату хотят получить очень многие люди, но исключительно самое крепкое здоровье может её гарантировать.

Не случись с ним приюта и никогда двери корпорации не открылись бы перед ним, а это значит, что цепь событий не привела бы в конечном счёте к тому, чтобы заполнить безрадостные дни и отчаянные ноги, когда сенсорная депривация достигла невероятных масштабов, находя выход в причинении боли самому себе, покупкой андроида.

Ступни чуть замерзают, до того как система откликается на пробуждение работника и согревает пол в крохотной каморке, пока Патрик пытается собраться с мыслями, прежде, чем подняться и натянуть одежду. Привычный ритм нарушается теперь без вмешательства Алана, хотя кому Пэт врёт — тот занял очень прочное место в его мыслях и от него никак не избавится, даже если андроида нет рядом.

Потому что Патрик скучает.

Тоска рождается где-то в глубине, она поднимается постепенно, выходя на передний план и становясь самым важным аспектом в жизни, переключая внимание с голода, усталости и того, что сегодня, похоже, у него забрали больше вещества, запускающего клеточное восстановление, чем накануне, ведь руки слабо трясутся целую минуту, хотя тремор должен был уняться ещё до того, как спящий откроет глаза.

— Зарегистрированы неполадки, — проговаривает совершенно спокойно Патрик, упрощая тем самым распознавание собственного голоса, и прекрасно помня протокол — этим работа с людьми выгодно отличается от работы с животными. Человек сообщает о каждом изменении, система фиксирует его и принимает своевременные меры по устранению.

Поломки случаются даже с самыми совершенными из них, это не вызывает ни вопросов, ни недоумения, однако в Мире Сна решили проблему с возможной халатностью гениально, предоставив собственным работникам необходимость фиксировать любые изменения, которые могли быть упущены по самым разным причинам, будь то несовершенство механизма или же человеческий фактор. 

«Мы совершенны, потому что именно вы делаете нас такими», — один из гордых лозунгов корпорации заставляет Патрика усмехнуться, отмечая на панели заторможенную реакцию пола, собственный тремор, недостаточность освещения, а так же выбирая предложенные подпункты, помогающие не искать причину из множества, а ориентировать на человеческие наблюдения.

Если он был сегодня в своём отсеке не единственным, значит вопрос в электрической части, а если да — в программном обеспечении конкретно этой крохотной комнаты. 

— Спасибо, что делаете нас лучше! — мягкий и спокойный женский голос довольно отзывается на полученные данные, и это вызывает снова взрыв тоски внутри, ведь есть тот, кого при всём желании Патрик не в состоянии сделать совершеннее.

Идеальный Алан попросту не нуждается в таком скучном человеческом дополнении, и окончательно перестанет, наверное, после того, как они сообща доразберутся с программным обеспечением, которого не хватает каким-то отключенным частям. Хотя то, что они делают это вместе, пускай даже андроид наверняка может сделать всё то же самое быстрее, лучше и самостоятельно, невероятно обнадёживает, заставляя думать о том, что если это всё-таки желание Алана, то почему бы и нет? Едва ли бы рациональный андроид стал тратить своё время настолько впустую не находя в этом собственной выгоды.

ЭрДжи вызывает Ала автоматически, стоит только коснуться его — мгновенное соединение устанавливается за долю секунды и Патрик может наслаждаться его голосом в своём ухе:

— Черри? Ты уже всё? — удивлённые интонации заставляют обратить внимание на время — рабочий день закончился на полчаса раньше положенного, и, видимо, из-за этого сбоя тело и ощущает себя настолько вымотанным.

«Нужно добавить информацию к отчёту» — мелькает привычная мысль в голове, и действия получаются механически-отточенными, пока Пэт касается небольшого прибора, внося необходимые дополнения, чтобы техникам было проще понять что именно пошло не так в отсеке.

— Да, что-то не в порядке с прибором, но, ты знаешь же — устройства не совершенны поэтому видимо, сегодня я заканчиваю пораньше, — только когда Патрик договаривает, он, вдруг, осознаёт, что обсуждает проблемы рукотворных вещей, созданных человеком, по сути с таким же прибором, и это, в какой-то мере, может быть до крайности оскорбительным.

«Нет, не с таким же — у Алана попросту не может быть недостатков», — собственное сознание бунтует практически мгновенно, и по губам растекается мягкая улыбка, как и всегда, стоит только задуматься о том, насколько андроид бывает нежным и неистовым, заботливым и внимательным. 

Таким, какими люди бывают раритетно редко.

— Ты заберёшь меня? Я соскучился, — слова получаются совсем тихими, жалкими, отчаянными в попытке передать скребущее за рёбрами чувство, вынуждающее тянуться к Алану всем своим существом. Едва ли это можно назвать действительно какой-то одной полноценной самой эмоцией. Скучать — значит желать быть рядом, но то, что испытывает Пэт куда глубже, сильнее, объёмнее.

Конечно, его андроид едва ли испугается, если Патрик скажет «я настолько сильно хочу тебя видеть, что, похоже, готов умереть прямо сейчас», но даже это слишком плоско для того желания прижаться, почувствовать слабый запах Алана, то, как ладони проскользят по спине, тронут мелкую сеть оставленных острым лезвием порезов между лопатками и на рёбрах, утонуть во взгляде полном незыблемой нежности, где на самом дне черти пляшут свои адские танцы, напоминая — каким бы послушным ни был этот человек, а он умеет быть самым настоящим дьяволом.

«Дьявол, Черри», — мгновенно вспыхивает в голове жарким стоном, отражается сотней тысяч раз, наполняя тело медленно тлеющим возбуждением, имеющим все шансы в любую секунду стать самым настоящим огнём, адским пламенем, в котором Пэту придётся гореть до тех пор, покуда Алан не приедет сюда, и они оба не доберутся до дома.

«Вот так», — нежное фантомное касание соскальзывает по бедру памятью о том, как засранец решил подрочить ему прямо в вагоне скоростного поезда, пока они пытались добраться до дома, а Патрик сгорал от непереносимого желания.

— Черри? — судя по интонации Ал уже что-то сказал, но Патрик совсем прослушал, слишком сконцентрировавшись на своих воспоминаниях и ударившем в низ живота возбуждении. — Ты здесь?

— Да, я... Я... — нужно немного времени и свежего воздуха, чтобы взять себя в руки, и спешные жесты выдают нетерпение — к счастью, нет решительно никого, кто смог бы их увидеть, пока мелкие пуговицы на стремительно натянутой рубашке едва застёгиваются, с трудом поддаваясь пальцам, — я прослушал. Повторишь?

Сердце колотится в ушах, и остаётся только надеяться на то, что Алан говорил нечто повседневное, вроде «не забудь, что сегодня бегаешь» или «я не успел приехать за тобой», или же «подождёшь меня?» — какая-нибудь простая мелочь, напоминание о которой способно если не приглушить жар, то хотя бы сделать его куда более переносимым, управляемым.

— Я сказал, — интонации андроида становятся мягче, обольстительнее, и от этого Пэт застывает на миг, прежде, чем приняться справляться со штанами, которым определённо мешает застёгиваться наливающийся стояк, что сейчас до крайности не вовремя, — что очень хотел бы сейчас видеть, насколько сильно ты по мне скучаешь. Не подключишь голо-проекцию?

«Хера с два!» — мгновенно формируется в голове и Патрик даже показывает средний палец, прекрасно осознавая, что Алан его не видит через камеры корпорации, но, в конечном счёте, берёт себя в руки, засовывая ноги в кроссовки и натягивает ветровку, чтобы не замёрзнуть на улице, собираясь с мыслями и пытаясь подумать о чём-нибудь менее возбуждающем, чем его любовник.

— В другой раз — может быть, — уклончиво отзывается Пэт, стараясь выдохнуть медленно, словно это должно сработать, когда он стремительно вылетает из небольшой комнаты, оказываясь в шумном холле — сегодня, похоже, не только у него произошёл системный сбой, ведь обычно такой толчеи в подобное время не бывает.

И, конечно, все эти люди вообще не помогают, когда чёртовы мурлыкающие интонации Алана, которые ощущаются так, словно андроид, едва достающий ему до плеча, сейчас наклоняется к самому уху и шепчет на него, обдавая согретым специально ради человеческих рецепторов дыханием:

— Значит, мне нужно будет тоже кое-что сделать в другой раз, верно? Например скользнуть холодными ладонями по твоим соскам и сжать их так, чтобы ты вскрикнул, — зубы приходится стиснуть — горячее воображение отчётливо рисует то, как это будет, когда всё же произойдёт с ним. Невыносимо холодно, адски жарко, безумно страстно.

Всего один жест, от которого можно умереть в должном настроении.

— А вот кончить я тебе не дам, — продолжает игриво андроид, с придыханием — такая мелочь, а её достаточно, и вот уже Пэт краснеет так, будто покрываться ровным алым цветом вообще его единственная функция. 

Щёки, шея, плечи — всё горит так, словно крутой кипяток выплеснули на кожу, и остаётся только сожалеть, что заношенную до мелких прорех весеннюю куртку пришлось сменить на летнюю ветровку без капюшона и возможности спрятаться. Даже кепки нет, из-за привычки Алана довозить его до работы на адской машины и забирать на ней же, что заставляет себя чувствовать в толпе ещё беззащитнее, чем Патрик привык за годы с того периода, когда произошёл чёртов взрыв роста.

— Сожму у основания до момента, пока ты не просто будешь умолять, а пока не разразишься сладкими рыданиями, — нежность удивительным образом сочетается с развратными интонациями, и за такое нужно точно арестовывать, вот только Патрик никогда и никому не собирается признаваться в том, насколько чудовищные в своей правоте вещи смеет говорить ему собственный любовник прямо на ухо, пока он пытается протиснуться в толпе.

Людей слишком много, они задевают распалённое до ужаса тела то тут, то там, и эти случайные касания работают как смесь чего-то отвратительного, но желанного, и разум попросту не в состоянии определиться как на них реагировать, распознавая «потрясающе мерзкими», пока Пэт изо всех сил пытается добраться до работающего лифта.

«Путь стыда», — смешно, что в любой другой день, если бы случилось нечто подобное едва ли в коридоре нашлось больше десятка человек, способного это заметить, ведь все сотрудники заканчивают в разное время, и заступают — тоже. А теперь нужно пытаться быть невидимым при своём росте, общей красноте кожи и чувстве, словно на верзилу, вроде Патрика таращатся абсолютно все, доводя стыд до высшей отметки.

— Ты так потрясающе плачешь, когда не может получить того, что хочешь, что я почти готов дать тебе что угодно, чтобы ты продолжал, — если до этого почему-то казалось, что самое смущающее, это люди вокруг, то теперь, Пэт уверен — едва ли кто-то в состоянии сравниться с Алом, которому приспичило поиграть вот так. От следующей фразы приходится закусить губу, чтобы не всхлипнуть, когда тот шепчет, намекая на то, что ждёт Патрика дома: — Иронично, ведь для этого необходимо тебе кое-что не давать.

«Я тебя ненавижу», — такие слова охладили бы чужой пыл совершенно точно, вот только чтобы их произнести нужно взять голос под контроль, а стоит лишь перестать кусать губы изнутри, как стон сорвётся, и Пэт привлечёт к себе ещё больше внимания.

Он готов поклясться, что Алан прекрасно осведомлён об этом, и не стесняется собственного влияния на человека так же, как и умения поставить его в такую ситуацию. В лифте людей втрое больше против обычного, и всё, что остаётся сейчас — зажать самого себя в угол, словно маленького наказанного мальчика, сжаться, опустить голову и прильнуть плечами к боковым сторонам, пока бархатный голос вливается в сознание:

— А после можно заставить тебя умолять уже остановиться, м, как думаешь? — ушные раковины пылают от подобной перспективы и Патрик малодушно тянется к ЭрДжи, чтобы скинуть вызов, пока лифт мчит его на первый этаж, ведь ему нужно немного времени, чтобы отойти, найти укромное местечко и сделать то, что необходимо, чтобы добраться до дома не в состоянии, когда он распалён до безумия. — Мне нравится смотреть на то, как ты ломаешься, страдаешь в моих руках от удовольствия и не находишь в себе сил сопротивляться.

Любого можно сломать нежностью — Пэт не исключение. Его разрушает трепетная ласка, заполнившая голос андроида, и он выдыхает, не замечая того, как собственный захватывает умоляющую ноту, зато чувствует изумлённые взгляды людей, оказавшихся вместе с ним в одном лифте.

— Я уже почти здесь, Черри, — сладкие слова помогают взять себя в руки и вылететь из замкнутого пространства, наполненного другими людьми моментально, едва двери открываются с приятным звоном, — потерпи чуть-чуть, хорошо?

В холле работников не меньше, и только из-за этого сорвавшееся, почти отчаянное, но тихое «дааа» остаётся незамеченным большинством. Человеческий рой гудит, все обсуждают вопрос масштабного сбоя, но Пэт отнюдь не собирается участвовать в чём-то подобном. Достаточно спрятаться, скрыться, сделать вид, что его, красного, как раскалённое мотоциклетное топливо, здесь и нет вовсе, а одного короткого жеста по низу живота не достаточно для того, чтобы он кончил, словно малолетка, который не умеет быть сдержанным.

— Обещаю, ты не пожалеешь, что сейчас слушаешь меня, — сладкие слова расползаются по сознанию, и будь у Патрика достаточно сил, он бы однозначно сказал, что верил Алану целиком и полностью. Да, эта игра на грани — ровно та публичность, которая возбуждает, но без отвращения, хотя за доли секунды всё может измениться, но никто из них не желает этого. — Я купил иглу, чтобы проколоть тебе ухо, пока ты будешь сжиматься на мне, требуя дать тебе кончить. Как думаешь, одного укола будет достаточно, или ты сорвёшься, пока я стану вставлять серьгу?

Фантазия рисует этот момент в красках — собственное безумие, жар, плавящий кости, резкую, острую боль, когда Пэт насадится на потрясающе длинный член до основания и зажмурится до боли, позволяя сознанию взорваться красками от того, как свежий прокол тянут, чтобы тонкий металл серьги закрепился на ухе вечной меткой андроида, позволившего себе зайти настолько далеко.

Крики, слёзы, мольбы, отчаяние, совсем непохожее на то, которое заставляет умирать от страха, а абсолютно иного рода, ведь уверенность в Алане крепнет день ото дня, и, наконец, тотальное освобождение.

— Если ты... — дыхание подчиняется с трудом, но жар чуть отпускает, стоит оказаться на продуваемой всеми ветрами улице, — не приедешь... немедленно... 

Слова рассыпаются мелким бисером, и стоило бы позволить Алану додумать самое страшное, вот только чёрт его знает, насколько ужасным окажутся последствия, которые вообразит себе совершенный разум и насколько будут вообще сочетаться с реальностью. Придумает ли тот себе, что он переспит с первым встречным или же купит себе другого андроида — не угадаешь, так что Пэту приходится быстро дойти до ближайшего супермаркета и добавить, едва дверь захлопнется за его спиной:

— Я умру от возбуждения, — чуть слышный шёпот явно распознают правильно, ведь Ал мгновенно отзывается, проговаривая торопливо, и давая понять — он тоже подчиняется правилам этой игры, и едва ли остаётся равнодушным:

— Три минуты, Черри. Я подъеду к ближайшему выходу из Трубы, так что жди меня там, — сосредоточенность и чёткость говорит Патрику гораздо больше, чем просто быстрая речь, но к большой удаче Алана, он сейчас определённо не в том состоянии, чтобы найти на ЭрДжи навигационный маячок своего андроида и рассчитать скорость, с которой тот мчится по адской Трубе, решив, что самоубийство достаточно интересный выход из положения.

Логика подсказывает — когда тот везёт человека, то щадит его изо всех сил, не развивая мощность мотоцикла на полную, ведь в противном случае Пэту бы стремительно поплохело от давления на его бренное тело, хотя доехали бы они действительно до ужаса быстро. Они говорят только семь минут, а значит, если Алан будет здесь через три, то...

«...То он будет через три», — Патрик обрывает мысль, собираясь и выходя из магазина, чувствуя ветер и холод, которые помогают самую малость остыть, но голос Ала вынуждает балансировать практически на грани срыва:

— Хочешь, я буду жёстким? Таким, как ты любишь, чтобы ты не мог не чувствовать меня все выходные? У меня ведь особенные планы, и верёвка есть, — пальцы сжимаются до боли в ладонях — так сильно Патрик стискивает кулаки в карманах ветровки и шепчет торопливо, находя узкую щель между домами и прячась от посторонних глаз:

— Три минуты уже кончились? — собственные холодные руки, соскальзывающие под рубашку и футболку ощущаются чем-то недостаточным, но это определённо лучше, чем ничего, тем более когда разум горит в адском пламени. — Я уже начал, а ты как хочешь.

Это поддразнивание дорого обойдётся Пэту, он уверен, но ведь если бы не, то едва ли он стал бы говорить нечто настолько пошлое, как озвучивание того, что он делает:

— Если ты найдёшь меня, то сможешь увидеть, как я сам глажу между рёбрами и вниз. Знаешь, выходит хуже чем у тебя, но раз ты пока пытаешься самоубиться в Трубе, то надо вспоминать, как я это делал до того как мы встретились, — выходит грубо, жестоко, и это только увеличивает градус безумия между ними.

Тишина со стороны Алана пугает недостаточно — если бы что-то случилось, то произошёл бы обрыв соединения, а так, Пэт предпочитает думать, что андроид и впрямь ищет его между домов, стараясь не спугнуть добычу.

— Без твоих рук, тепла и поцелуев всего этого недостаточно, — рука соскальзывает под пояс штанов, и молния визжит, расстёгиваясь, пока Патрик достаёт член и сжимает его в ладони, — Алан...

Голос срывается, под зажмуренными веками стоит насмешливый взгляд, и Пэт кусает мягкую сторону мышцы идущей от мизинца, чтобы только не стонать имя андроида настолько громко, как ему хочется. Всё тело вздрагивает в ужасе от чужого прикосновения, и уже через миг успокаивается, оказываясь притиснутым к холодной стене, пока ладонь двигается вверх-вниз быстро, торопливо, сводя с ума жаром и смазкой, проступающей сквозь синтетическую кожу.

— Я уже тут, Черри, — быстрый шёпот наполняет разум восторгом, заставляя поддаваться к руке снова и снова, до тех пор, пока весь окружающий мир в пульсации не сожмётся до того, кому достаточно одного поцелуя и нескольких торопливых движений, чтобы всё, что составляло Патрика как личность исчезло.

На миг становится холодно, а уже в следующий обдаёт таким жаром, что Пэт наваливается всем телом на андроида, благодаря его создателей за то, что тот не сломается, даже если весь огромный вес человека надавит на уязвимую шею, наклонившегося, чтобы отсосать андроида.

Алану достаточно провести ледяным языком, сжать обжигающими губами и взять член до самого основания, чтобы колени окончательно перестали держать его человека, подломились и затряслись, а страстный стон улетел куда-то вверх, многократно отражаясь от стен повтором короткого «Ал».

Дышать становится совсем тяжело, но Пэт доверяется тому, как Алан вдувает в его рот кислород, который сам он сейчас втянуть не в состоянии. Суммы ощущений определённо недостаточно, чтобы погасить разгоревшуюся страсть, но сбросить мешающие соображать излишки — более чем.

— Сейчас, — ладонь Патрика находит горячий и длинный член, пальцы практически не сжимаются, но чужая, прохладная рука помогает ему, смыкается поверх, пока Ал шепчет в его рот:

— Вот так, Черри. Ты такой горячий, что до дома дотерпеть — это слишком, — признание получается удивительно скомканным, но искренним, и внутри что-то опять обрывается под гнётом нежности, любви и непереносимого доверия, накрывающего Патрика с головой, пока он целует мягкий и горячий рот.

Под пальцами плоть пульсирует, и оказывается, что и андроиду для разрядки нужно не больше десятка движений, чтобы тот стиснул своего человека в пальцах так, что Пэт готов поклясться — даже через слои одежды у него на теле проступят мелкие синячки от чужих подушечек.

Сейчас самое важное — каким-то чудом добраться до дома, чтобы продолжить, и Патрик уже практически готов заказать такси, когда Алан смаргивает, вновь становясь привычно-собранным и игривым не больше, чем всегда. Этот контраст проводит между ними ещё одну линию, черту, через которую не переступишь — человек, с трясущимися коленями, сбившимся дыханием и припухшими от страстных поцелуев губами, и андроид, только что кончивший, но, похоже, снова готовый делать всё, что может оказаться необходимым.

«Я бы хотел, чтобы ты был человеком», — сожаление опять обступает Пэта со всех сторон, заставляя опускать глаза и разглядывать то, как сноровистыми движениями их обоих приводят в порядок.

«Но и нет», — признаёт перед самим собой он, когда Алан спрашивает, обдавая ухо жаром:

— Готов, к тому как я заставлю тебя умолять, после того, как привезу домой? У тебя есть целая четверть часа в Трубе, чтобы передохнуть и морально подготовится, Черри, потому что никто не может безнаказанно дразнить меня. Особенно ты.

Сладкое возбуждение снова тянет внизу живота. Да, Патрик определённо не жалеет, что Алан не человек.


	20. Chapter 20

Верёвка, нагревшаяся от кожи не трёт, но то, как весь верхний покров чётко и остро ощущает её и слабое трение, заставляет несколько смутиться, сбиваясь с неторопливого процесса вязки.

— Тебе не обязательно делать это идеально, — напоминание уходит в пустоту, ведь иначе Алан попросту не умеет, и ему, похоже, совершенно плевать на то, что с момента, когда он перетянул руки у Патрика за спиной прошла чёртова вечность.

По-хорошему стоило бы начать отсчитывать каждую секунду, потому что в противном случае начинает казаться, будто за окном меняются времена года, а секундная стрелка, вместе с тем, едва ползёт, ведь собственный возбуждённый член, по которому медленно сползают капли смазки ощущается большой такой проблемой.

«Не такой большой, в сравнении с Аланом», — шальная мыслишка заставляет чуть повеселеть, но и от этого легче дышать не становится. Желание не собирается сбавлять обороты, и хорошо затянувшиеся, но всё ещё немного ноющие порезы на кожу ощущаются как качественная приправа, добавленная в необходимом для безумия количестве.

Думал ли об этом Пэт, когда покупал андроида? Определённо да. Надеялся ли на то, что всё будет вот так, без малейшей возможности быть услышанным, чувствуя как его основным обязательством становится полное делегирование контроля над ситуацией даже в постели в нечеловеческие руки? Точно нет. На это даже надеяться было безумием, ведь для этого следовало бы облечь любые свои желания в слова, а говорить о чём-то таком Патрик точно не привык. Даже поиск подобного порно у него вызывает смущение с примесью страха, поскольку наткнуться на что-то оголтелое, прямолинейно-доминирующее и унизительное слишком легко, а то, что нравится Пэту, располагается на очень узкой грани, и он никак не может сформулировать, что это.

БДСМ? Современная культура предлагает много всего под этой оболочкой — то же самое, что искать конфету в шоколаде, но не уточнять всех остальных параметров. По какой причине люди считают, что достаточно просто сказать, что она сладкая и с шоколадом, но не прописывать наличие примесей, соотношения какао к массе сахара, или же банально забыть упомянуть об аллергенах Патрик не знает, да ему и наплевать на исторический контекст.

Всё, что вне этой комнаты, кровати, в которую он упирается коленями, наклонив голову вперёд и чуть поводя ноющими плечами, пока Ал туже затягивает верёвку и проверяет пальцем натяжение, вообще малозначимо. Особенно, если разведёнными бёдрами так и тянет прильнуть перетянутым торсом и бёдрами к сбившемуся одеялу и хорошенько потереться, спуская от того, что каждый палец прижат к такому же противоположной руки, и, в случае чего, придётся опираться на собственный лоб.

— Если ты хочешь неидеального, то я могу сделать так, чтобы ты не смог кончить при всём своём желании, Черри. Правда, боюсь, так ты совсем потеряешься и перестанешь воспринимать адекватно окружающий мир, — замечание застывает на грани, и Пэту совершенно очевидно, что это — зона его ответственности.

То немногое, что человеку позволено решить и куда дано вмешаться, это то с каким уровнем сложности они начнут игру. И что-то ему подсказывает, что потом собственный выбор придётся просто принять, и не останется ни единого шанса откатить его на более лёгкий, ведь нужно будет нести ответственность. Только эту — прочую у него отняли, перетягивая верёвкой по соскам и заставляя чувствовать как на шее затягивается постепенно узел, стоит лишь начать дёргаться.

Губы двигаются с трудом, желание переваливает за определённую отметку, которой вполне достаточно, чтобы кончить от пары жёстких, уверенных движений андроидской вибрирующей и меняющей температурный режим ладони, но не доходит до грани на которой мольбы и бессильные слёзы. А настроение подсказывает — сегодня он хочет всего.

Пэту попросту нужно это. Необходимо.

Нет достаточных слов, чтобы описать почему сегодня он обязан дойти до черты, прочувствовать её, ощутить на себе всё, что только может, и понять, в конце концов, после того, как темнота перед взором рассеется, эмоции иссякнут, а разум снова станет адекватно функционировать, что внутри ничего не осталось. Это не будет стерильной пустотой, скорее как генеральная уборка — лишние страхи и сомнения полетят в утиль, доверие и нежность останутся и пустят корни глубже в него.

Серо-голубые глаза смотрят очень внимательно, когда Пэт, наконец, выдавливает из себя короткое, бьющее андроида по всем его системам, которые только есть, и запуская нервную реакцию собственного организма, готового взбунтоваться от одного слова:

— Хочу.

Нужно спросить у Алана о так много чём, но, правда в том, что если он ошибётся, если поступит неправильно, не справится с ситуацией или просто облажается с беззащитным и доверчивым человеком, представшим перед ним без единого щита и снявшим кожу, то в вопросах не будет нужды. А если всё пройдёт так гладко, как думает Патрик, то какая, к чёрту, разница, какие там вещи его беспокоят, и к какой критической массе приближается ощущение чужих ошибок?

Зачем говорить, если можно проверить, пускай и подставляя собственное я под крохотное местечко между молотом и наковальней, чувствуя — если ему прилетит, то сомнёт вне всяких сомнений, а если нет, то это значит, что андроид стоит того доверия, упавшего на его несокрушимые плечи, а уточняющие вопросы уже не оскорбят происходящего между ними.

Ал смотрит непривычно долго, так, будто пытается удостовериться в том, не передумает ли Патрик, и единственное, что кажется самым правильным в этой ситуации — наклониться к нему ближе, коротко прижаться своими губами к другим, мягким и нежным, выражая своё покорное подчинение в абсолютной форме, и прошептать:

— Ты можешь делать всё, что сам захочешь — я не буду против.

Нить доверия между ними резонирует странным отчаянием, его попросту невозможно не почувствовать, но Пэт практически полностью уверен, что это не его эмоция. А у андроидов их нет, значит ему показалось, привиделось, пускай он даже и прижимается к губам Алана теснее, чувствуя, как тот, наконец, неторопливо отвечает, касаясь истекающего смазкой члена.

— Тебе не стоит так говорить, Черри, — мягкое предостережение не ослабляет нить доверия протянутую от Патрика к его любовнику, а, странным образом только укрепляет её, — я ведь могу навредить.

— А хочешь? — влажные губы колют желанием снова прижаться к Алану, почувствовать его тепло, утонуть в запахе, сойти с ума на нём окончательно так, как люди поступают с другими, влюбляясь и теряя себя.

Здравый смысл отказывается побеждать, напоминая всему существу о том, что андроиды могут сломаться, ведь все остальные — не его. Ал выше всего и всех, он сильнее, несокрушимее и способен выдержать даже если разрушенный до основания Патрик прижмётся к нему и попросит его защитить.

Дозволение делать с собой всё, что захочет Алан тоже шито белыми нитками — в изначально заложенной программе протокола в самую первую очередь стоит функция удовлетворения желаний и потребностей человека, и когда тот отказывается от него, то андроид волен поступать так, как сам посчитает нужным. И если этим будет сжать горячий и тяжёлый член покрепче и скользнуть по нему фиксатором, не позволяющим кончить — пускай.

«Я отдам тебе всё и посмотрю, что ты станешь с этим делать и как, потому что мне не страшно», — эти слова так и остаются исключительно в рыжей голове, но и они исчезают, когда та же самая рука принимается быстро водить по плоти в идеальном темпе.

Яйца поджимаются, бёдра толкаются в горячую ладонь, а зубы скрипят друг о друга, от невообразимого желания кончить под внимательным спокойным взглядом, считывающего, наверняка, всё до малейших подробностей. Стон — пока ещё тихий, проникновенный, но уже просящий — срывается практически сразу, и приходится открыть рот, чтобы вдохнуть.

Желание мгновенно поднимает всё происходящее на новый уровень, и, похоже, Ал совсем не собирается останавливаться, когда его ладонь исходит мелкими, колючими, но не причиняющими вреда шипами, а большой палец, соскальзывающий по головке, жалит током до страстного выкрика.

— Я хочу, Черри. Я хочу чтобы в твоей голове оставалось место только для меня, — нежный шёпот касается уха, но до сознания, полностью занятого жаждой разрядки смысл этих слов доходит с огромным запозданием.

Слова, будто камешки, которые очень плотно прилегают друг к другу, бьются краями, перекликаются, но нужно большое усилие для того, чтобы абстрагироваться от происходящего и увидеть всю картину целиком. Особенно это трудно от горячего дыхания, дразнящего мягкое местечко за ухом и чувствительную кожу ниже, из-за которой так и тянет выпрямиться, почувствовать больше, но верёвка на глотке становится туже, и дыхание мгновенно спирает, вынуждая вернуться в прежнюю позицию.

— Ал, пожалуйста, — слабый стон явно недостаточен для того, чтобы вынудить андроида изменить собственное мнение, и Пэт пытается контролировать чёртово тело, пытающееся заставить одну-единственную ладонь дать ему то, что сейчас больше всего необходимо распалённому телу — разрядку.

Жар в руке усиливается до предела, кажется, будто член скользит по раскалённому жерлу, но это, странным образом, не доставляет боли — просто жар, словно от разогревающей смазки, из-за которой даже воздух кажется ужасающе ледяным.

— Разве ты не боишься? — вопрос отзывается в мозгу тысячами собратьев, и Пэт совсем не понимает — чего именно он должен бояться? Того, что Алан хочет причинить Патрику боль? Но, разве сейчас это не то что ему нужно больше всего?

От слишком резкого движения верёвка на шее чуть затягивается, и губы быстро соскальзывают по другим, узким, поджавшимся, чтобы успокоить андроида — ему не страшно, не плохо, и он хочет ещё, просто потому что доверяет всего себя без остатка. И будь что будет.

Воздуха не хватает, разум пылает, сосредотачиваясь исключительно на физическом, и Патрик страдает, стоит только руке разжаться, соскользнуть с требующей внимания плоти и чуть сжать мошонку в пальцах напоследок. Жалкий стон разрезает воздух, повисает в нём требованием вернуть как было, а горячий пережатый у основания член уже трётся об одеяло, доводя до плохо контролируемого отчаяния, а остановить собственные бёдра и прекратить — где-то за гранью сознания Пэта.

— Ты такой горячий, в своём исступлении, — признание окатывает голову нежностью, но сообщить об этом Алану нет решительно никакой возможности, хотя Патрик и склоняет его имя на все лады сейчас, добавляя к ним слово «пожалуйста».

Шлепок по заднице вынуждает пальцы на ногах поджаться, а ощущение верёвки, прижимающей верхнюю часть бёдер к икрам только добавляет всему происходящему объёмности. В голове Патрика не остаётся никакого места для того, чтобы он мог думать тяжёлые мысли, все реакции сводятся к разнице между «хватит» и «ещё», и, к его затаённому, глубинному восторгу, Алан прекрасно знает, что каждое «стой» на данном этапе, насколько молебным бы оно ни звучало, на самом деле имеет совсем другую ценность.

Возбуждение Пэта целиком водружено на несокрушимые плечи андроида, и тот пользуется полученным дозволением, чтобы перетянув вторую ногу, опять отвесить шлепок, вынуждающий всё тело сжаться в комок и застыть от недостижимого, но такого сладкого, маячащего на грани, оргазма.

— Алан, прошу, дай... — мольба, достойная божества, как начало ритуального действия, заставляет Пэта на короткий миг чувствовать себя уязвимым совсем иначе, чем хотелось бы. Его тело — плевать на него, но ни гордость, ни желание сохранить ту часть, из-за которой он сумеет после всего взглянуть в зеркало и сказать самому себе, что не жалеет ни о чём.

Тело застывает на миг прекращая движение, и нежный поцелуй между хорошо зажившими порезами на лопатках снимает это напряжение, позволяя сделать глубокий вдох.

— Я дам тебе то, что тебе нужно, Черри, — соглашается с ним мягко андроид, попутно обрушивая серию болезненно-тяжеловесных шлепков не только на задницу, но и на чувствительную кожу под ягодицами, в опасной близости от мошонки. — Всё, о чём ты хотел меня попросить, но никак не мог найти слов. Доведу до края не один и не два раза, и мы посчитаем, как долго тебе придётся рыдать, чтобы я позволил за него шагнуть.

Горячие ладони скользят по щекам, скулам, забираются под верёвку, огибающую грудь, и оставляют там смазку — если бы Патрик мог соображать сейчас в достаточной мере, он бы поставил на то, что та согреется до того же состояния, которое выкручивала обилием ощущений член, но его мысли заняты вообще не этим.

— Сожми! — яркий, пронзительный стон обрушивается на андроида, мир застывает на короткие доли мгновения прежде, чем сильные пальцы стискивают горячую плоть обрушивая всего человека в настоящий ад, в котором его тело трясёт от того, как сильно он жаждет кончить.

Под пальцами самая натуральная бездна, и желание умереть настолько же острое, как и нежелание оставаться одну, и, пускай это до крайности эгоистично, но Пэт предпочтёт бросить Алана здесь, по эту сторону, а самому полностью раствориться в темноте до мгновения, когда все его атомы до последнего перестанут нести в себе хоть сколько-нибудь ценную информацию.

Каждая секунда отсрочки увеличивает дальность падения, разум плавится, выхватывая то, что происходит снаружи, как неясную картинку, переставая воспринимать собственные ощущения единым целым окончательно. Соски горят, задница тоже, хочется притереться ближе вообще всем к то и дело появляющейся нежной плоти, но ему пока не позволено, и это сводит с ума, срывая уже не просто на стоны и жалобные звуки, упрашивающие, а выкручивает до слёз, обжигающих щёки.

Фрагменты реальности собираются в единую картинку не как мозаика, а будто калейдоскоп, и только одно остаётся неизменным — имя, способное открыть заклинивший замок, за которым полное и тотальное освобождение:

— Алан! Ал, я не могу... Не могу, — жёсткие фаланги сжимают задницу, щекочут кончики пальцев ног и заставляют выть во весь голос от того, насколько острым мгновенно остановится удовольствие, стоит чужим подушечками пройтись по нежному сгибу у колена.

Это — немыслимо. Ни иглы, ни лезвия, ни огонь и ни лёд никогда не были в состоянии достичь такого же эффекта, как поддразнивание ступней, пока всё тело отчаянно борется в попытке перехватить контроль над удовольствием, получить столь необходимый оргазм обходя запрет, наплевав на зажим, на который Патрик сам же и согласился.

— Можешь, Черри. Ты уже почти готов, — похвала и уверенность обнимают со всех сторон мягкими краями, нежность взрывается вместе с похотью, становясь абсурдным коктейлем, обволакивающим сознание целиком и полностью. Стоило бы задать вопрос к чему готов, но Патрику откровенно на это плевать.

Одеяло, о которое неистово трётся сверхчувствительная головка уже окончательно мокрое, задница полыхает, как и соски, и кажется, что хуже этого не может быть, пока острые зубы не сжимаются собственнической меткой на заднице. Это настолько внезапно, что выкрик мгновенно расползается по квартире, отражаясь ото всех поверхностей, пока Пэт пытается привести в порядок сбившееся дыхание и взять себя хотя бы самую малость в руки.

— Ал? — слабые интонации звучат неприятно, но ладонь, мгновенно появившаяся на шее и проверившая натяжение петли напоминает — тот всё ещё здесь и контролирует всё, даже когда Патрик целиком и полностью теряется в ощущениях, забывая не только где он или зачем всё это, но и кем является. Стабильность лишь в Алане, потому что тот не оставит его, не бросит, не...

— Боль или удовольствие? — быстрый вопрос, пока кратковременная ясность мысли возвращается, отнимает слишком много сил для того, чтобы его осознать, но Алан подбадривает его нежно поглаживая ладонью чувствительный живот. — Ну же, Черри. Если я решу сам, ты можешь меня не простить.

Слишком сложное понятия ускользают от рассудка, и Патрик пытается что-то взвесить ровно до того момента, пока случайно не ведёт плечами, потирая жаждущие ласки соски о жёсткую верёвку. Мозг вскипает за долю секунды, и он уже не в состоянии понять что именно ему говорит андроид, ведь там, внутри его жаркого ада, кажется, что есть выход.

Ладонь между лопаток вынуждает прижаться всей грудью к кровати, петля на шее обхватывает её туже, а задница оказывается целиком раскрыта перед чужим взором. Ягодицы полыхают от ударов, и, может быть, когда адское пламя поутихнет, Пэт и спросит что именно было на ладони, когда Алан порол его ею, но сейчас — наплевать. Куда важнее то, что мир застывает на миг, чтобы обернуться ощущением в заднице и того, как её неторопливо наполняют.

В первую минуту Патрик даже не понимает откуда это чувство, словно нечто прохладное течёт изнутри вниз, собирается в животе и оттягивает его своим весом, но постепенно, когда объёмы становятся слишком выматывающими, до разума доходит — их чем-то наполняют. 

— Я залил в тебя смазку, Черри, чувствуешь? — пальцы проталкиваются внутрь без проблем, вызывая только одно желание — умоляюще простонать и глухо попросить:

— Ещё... — чувствительный вход сжимается вокруг пальцев и тихий смешок только подстёгивает к тому, чтобы попробовать толкнуться на них, прежде, чем внутри смазка приходит в движение. — Ал, прошу, ещё...

Пальцы выскальзывают, медленно дразнят кожу снаружи, потирают жёстко, но всё это не имеет значения до момента, пока те снова не окажутся внутри. Два или три, Патрик понять не в состоянии — его попросту мотает то на пальцы, то прижаться к одеялу, а тело снова сжимается болезненной судорогой, пытаясь поймать момент, когда эту пытку удовольствием можно будет уже прекратить, добравшись до вершины.

Пальцы дразняще выскальзывают, погружаются, и снова, опять, до ощущения того, что внутрь больше попросту не поместится, но если этого недостаточно, чтобы кончить, то тогда чего? Неприятных ощущений в растянутом анусе, потираемом подушечкой большого пальца снаружи, и прочими изнутри не появляется — куда больше неудобств доставляет залитая до упора смазка, давящая и вынуждающая искать позу поудобнее.

— Выдохни, — короткий, чёткий, однозначный приказ заставляет подчиниться не раздумывая, едва доходит до сознания, а уже в следующий момент Патрик чувствует, как самая крупная из его игрушек проталкивается вовнутрь по головку и замирает вместе с ним.

— Ещё, — это требование ненасытное, неутолимое, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока ему не будет позволено кончить, — Алан...

Толчок, и задница растягивается сильнее, но лишь на миг, а в следующий беспощадный андроид тянет её на себя так, что все мышцы облепляют прохладный латекс, вытягиваясь следом. Горячий язык, сокальзывающий по кромке растянутого ануса вырывает из Патрика уже не крики, а самые настоящие слёзы. Все внутренности сжимаются, пытаясь удержать игрушку, напрягаются, чтобы удовольствие не было настолько острым, и сдаются, когда та окончательно покидает его тело, оставляя выть на одной ноте так, словно всё, что составляло суть Пэта только что вывернули наизнанку.

— Алан, Алан, Алан, не могу, хватит, стой, Алан, — запальчивые стоны перемешиваются со всхлипами, внутри бушует так много чувств, перегорая в возбуждении, словно на сковороде, а все сомнения прекращают своё существование, стоит только округлому краю прижаться к развороченному и растянутому проходу, наполняя его.

— Каждое твоё хватит, звучит как «добей меня», — медленный шёпот вливается в уши, но рассудок Патрика не настолько по эту сторону, чтобы оценить слова, зато его достаточно, чтобы впитать нежные интонации и почувствовать, как его задница без проблем принимает первый шарик, чтобы сжаться на нём и едва пропустить второй. — И я сделаю это с тобой, Черри. Ведь ты хотел именно этого, когда мы начали, и потому, что я всегда даю тебе то, что тебе нужно.

Второй прижимается к сжавшемуся анусу, и в голове есть тень воспоминания — чтобы следующий вошёл необходимо вытолкнуть этот, но страх потерять наконец-то заполнивший его хотя бы самую малость предмет отрицает прошлый опыт. Особенно сильно ужас накатывает в момент, когда Алан принимается вытаскивать первый, и Патрик мотает головой, всхлипывает, вздрагивает, трясётся всем телом и повторяет, словно заведённый:

— Хватит... перестань... Ал... я так... я... — слова теряются в гортани, перемежаются со слезами, но два крепких шарика занимают своё место, и от них исходит странное тепло. Оно разливается по низу живота так, словно из-за шариков смазка принимается греться, соски требуют к себе ещё больше внимания, а изнывающий член сочится смазкой так, что её, кажется, можно сцеживать. — Горячо!

Третий шарик вжимается в сжатый анус, но теперь выталкивать их куда легче — от разогревающейся жидкости хочется избавиться, и плевать что там дальше будет. Её нужно вытолкнуть, а вместо этого новый шарик проталкивается внутрь, заставляя сходить с ума от чувствительного кольца входа, от невозможности кончить, даже от холодного воздуха, который касается каждой трепещущей мышцы.

— Вот так, Черри, — соглашается с ним нежно Алан, добавляя ещё один, до тех пор, пока ломящий анус не сжимается на последнем, не в состоянии протолкнуть его дальше, — а теперь наружу.

Чпок! — звук выстрелом впивается в рассудок, тело трясёт сильно и жёстко, а бусы постепенно выпадывают из него, заставляя Пэта дрожать каждой мышцей, кричать, биться в самой настоящей истерике, в которой уже нет никакого различия между болью и удовольствием, а оргазм стискивает все мышцы внутри, пока Ал тянет нить на себя, дразня анус до безумия. И даже этого недостаточно для того, чтобы Патрик почувствовал себя лучше, особенно когда его член доставляет ему самую настоящую боль от каждого прикосновения к коже.

— Ещё раз, и мы закончим, — обещание звучит сладкой патокой, но разум впитывает лишь интонации — обнадёживающие, обольстительные, нежные, в то время как пальцы жёстко проталкивают бусину внутрь, наполняя ею пустой проход так, чтобы не ощущалось брошенности.

Попытки помочь насадиться, прижаться к ладони, издевательски обдающей член то жаром, то холодом, то вибрацией, оказываются особенно мучительны от того, что верёвка затягивается на горле, постепенно перекрывая кислород, но это сейчас вообще не имеет значения.

— Больше... Больше... — шипение сквозь зубы и всхлипы получается нечётким, язык во рту словно распух и шевелится с трудом, но тело воспринимает только яростное удовольствие, сводящее с ума тем, как его до безумия много.

Смазка внутри живота движется на каждый жест, добавляя жажде кончить оттенок мучения, нехватка кислорода рвёт лёгкие, слишком быстро извлекаемая нитка бус заставляет сходить с ума от растянутости, а то, как ухо обжигает внезапная и резкая боль сталкивает в окончательную бездну, вместе с тем, как внутри пустой задницы оказывается охрененный длинный и горячий член, который Патрик столько ждал и хотел.

Оргазм сокрушает его, выбивает почву из под ног, растворяет каждую кость, а до мозга так и не доходит этот момент, хотя, казалось бы, миг свободы должен ощущаться особенно остро и полно. Чёрта с два — Патрик пытается догнаться мелкими движениями на члене, а ловкие пальцы вставляют серёжку в ухо, продлевая невыносимую агонию вместе с кончившимся кислородом, от которого тянет и ломит лёгкие. Боль рвёт тело, но сознание причудливым образом вплетает в неё удовольствие, и едва получивший возможность сделать глубокий вдох Патрик кричит то единственное, что может его спасти, пока он падает в чёрную, тягучую бездну:

— Алан!

Связь тела и сознания рушится, кажется, что это невосстановимо, ведь перед глазами мир схлопывается, словно хорошо расставленная ловушка и погребает под давящим пеплом былых эмоций. Тело дрожит и трясётся, и, кажется, Пэт даже ненадолго оставляет его, выходит, чтобы передохнуть ото всего, но возвращается, чувствуя нежные объятия и сладкий шёпот, перемежающийся с осторожными прикосновениями влажной мочалки к телу:

— Ты потрясающий, Черри. Такой нежный и неистовый, что невозможно оставаться равнодушным, — дышать удивительно легко, а чистая простынь под задницей оказывается чем-то из ряда вон, после того, что только что было. Или не настолько только что, как он думает?

— Ал, я... — в горле першит, но закашляться Патрик не успевает и втягивает кисловатую воду через соломинку, чувствуя, как дышать становится легче, а в ладонях Алана он практически не ощущает последствий всего того, что с ним делали сегодня. И только ухо саднит напоминая — Ал всё-таки заклеймил его, пометил, дал незримую клятву, обещание, имеющее ценность лишь для них двоих.

— Как ты — красный, жёлтый или зелёный? — вопрос говорит об андроиде куда больше, чем могла бы любая инструкция. Едва ли Алан выглядит взволнованным или сомневающимся в себе и собственных поступках, но необходимость после узнать перешёл ли он черту лакмусовой бумажкой показывает насколько тому не всё равно.

Мочалка отправляется куда-то вне зоны видимости Патрика и тот отзывается уверенно, пускай и тихо, устраивая пробитое ухо на плече:

— Зелёный. Только я устал и... — любые слова о продолжении застывают под тем, насколько осторожно андроид накрывает его тонкой простынёй поверх. Вопрос о смазке и куда она делась, остаётся открытым так же, как и продолжение всего. Потом, может быть, когда он будет в состоянии он спросит, но пока — не всё ли равно?

В голове пустота звенит, уставшее, расслабленное тело говорит о том, что с него на сегодня хватит, а выпотрошенный рассудок отказывается функционировать.

— Отдыхай, Черри. Потом посмотрим кино и я покажу тебе смачный укус на твоей заднице, — хмыкает Алан, помогая закрыть слипающиеся от таких переживаний веки. 

Доверчивый Патрик льнёт ближе к своему андроиду и засыпает вот так, осознавая — что бы ни произошло, а раз сегодня Ал не подвёл его, то всё совсем не зря. Возможно, они ещё не раз испытают друг друга, но до тех пор, пока он может довериться своему андроиду — всё в порядке.


	21. Chapter 21

— Ну, Спящая Красавица, как твои дивные сны? — удивительно бодрый после восьмичасового изнуряющего сна Рой выглядит до омерзения довольным, и Патрику очень хочется ему об этом сказать, но он с минуту назад открыл глаза, а система поприветствовала стандартной фразой, поздравляющей со своевременным пробуждением.

Если память его не подводит, то и Рой тоже только что должен был разлепить глаза в своём отсеке, а не расхаживать уже переодевшийся, однако, тому, похоже, вообще плевать на то, во сколько кончается его чёртова смена или как много часов он отработает по итогу месяца. Удивительное дело, но за всё время, что его друг здесь, в «Мире Сна», у Патрика сложилось впечатление, будто тот не слишком-то дорожит собственной работой, пускай даже та и позволяет ему покупать самые разные запасные части для его горячо любимой Тесс.

— А ты не рановато? — зевок скрыть в ладони Пэт не успевает и позволяет себе распахнуть челюсти широко и медленно, но с наслаждением, и даже потягивается от долгого лежания в привычной для сна позе. Пролежни у людей его работы сформироваться не успевают, тем более что нет никакой необходимости спать в одной позе — главное не выпасть со своей кушетки.

И, тем не менее, сегодня особенно приятно подняться, вытянуть руки и почувствовать движение совершенно всех мышц. С выходных прошло прилично времени, чтобы организм оклемался от того как его загонял Алан в постели до потери сознания — и как выхаживал после этого тоже, заставляя утонуть в ласке и нежности. 

Особенно то, что и ухо тот обрабатывает сам, хотя любые порезы на Патрике заживают так быстро, что даже их нанесение не приносит ему совершенно никакого дискомфорта, заставляет чувствовать себя особенным, а иногда и вовсе так, словно все скопившиеся внутри чувства резко обрели взаимность у напиханной в Ала электроники.

— Ну, знаешь как говорят — раньше начнёшь, раньше закончишь, — отмахивается тот, без спроса стаскивая со стула подготовленную к пробуждению одежду и рассматривая её как-то уж слишком внимательно. — И давно ты сменил привычные футболки на рубашки?

Вопрос приходится оставить без ответа. Это случилось как-то само собой — просто Алан хотел, чтобы Патрик примерил его собственную, которая, разумеется, оказалась по всем фронтам маловата, а потом подкрепил этот процесс таким страстным сексом, что когда андроид презентовал ему именно рубашку, внутри что-то сладенько затянуло. 

Так, будто вот эта самая рубашка, под которой будет привычная мятая футболка с полувыцветшим принтом, становится негласным обещанием того, что её, возможно, даже и не снимут, когда Пэт вернётся домой и почувствует как сильно его внешний вид нравится любовнику.

Нет никакой уверенности в том, о скольком из этого действительно можно рассказать, и он лишь слабо улыбается, чуть пожимает плечами и закусывает губу с внутренней стороны за мгновение до того, как цепкие узловатые пальцы касаются его серёжки осторожно, а карие глаза крайне внимательно осматривают самый простой сплав медицинского серебра с крохотным тёмно-бордовым камнем в сердцевине, напоминающим чем-то кувшинку.

— Какая миленькая штучка, — кончики пальцев едва задевают край и Рой морщится так, словно укололся об острую сторону. Это странно — за всё время, которое прошло с момента, как Ал вставил серьгу, заставляя его буквально умирать от оргазма, Пэта она ни разу не уколола — он даже спит на этой стороне уха, и ничего.

Подушечки задевают гвоздик аккуратно — с обратной стороны тот совсем плоский и край кругляшка от расплющенного металла ничуть не колется. Обод приятно-округлый, а на сплющенном металле спиралевидная сетка, по второй приятно елозить ощупывая все загибы большим пальцем.

«Захочешь снять — просто сожми вокруг камня и она отстегнётся», — так его научил Алан, когда Патрик забеспокоился о том, что на работе с этим могут возникнуть сложности, но всё обошлось, и теперь особенно приятно даже просто касаться её.

— Ты поцарапался? — вспоминает, наконец, слишком увлекшийся тактильными ощущениями Патрик, глядя на друга, но тот лишь отмахивается, растягивая губы в хитрой лисьей улыбке:

— Не, просто удивился — не думал, что такие вещи в твоём духе, но тебе идёт, — ухмыляется Рой и вскидывает чёрные брови на мгновение, заставляя совсем потеряться от того, насколько мило он выглядит.

Внутри теплеет — не так, как с Аланом, не сносит в страсть, просто теперь Пэт может смотреть на то как мягко Рой ерошит свои волосы и путает в них пальцы без чувства тотальной безысходности от собственных пронзительных и ярких эмоций. Нужно ли это тепло распознавать как предательство? Может ли он наслаждаться чьей-то чужой красотой, когда сходит с ума на одном исключительном андроиде и где кончается то, как поступать правильно, а как нет?

У Патрика совсем нет ответов на эти вопросы и его сбивает с толку то, что прежде они ему и в голову не приходили. Когда они встречались с Джессом все точки были расставлены в самом начале — только он один должен был быть центром вселенной Патрика, хозяином его внимая. Да и в том возрасте того едва ли заинтересовал бы кто-то ещё, ведь эта попытка довериться кому-то была настолько отчаянно-острой, что сейчас даже самому стыдно от воспоминаний об этом. Но с Аланом всё не так.

— Хэй, ты здесь? — ритмично пощёлкивающие пальцы вырывают из задумчивости напоминая — на сей раз Патрик задумался слишком глубоко и не сумел делать две вещи одновременно — слушать и думать, так что приходится признаваться в собственном несовершенстве, зная — едва ли Рой его за это осудит. Странно, но такой гик как Сандерс всегда был ему понятен, и понимал самого Патрика, без осуждения за подобные странности. Было ли у него тяжёлое детство? Едва ли тема для сегодняшнего разговора, после признания:

— Отвлёкся. Повторишь? — чувство вины совсем слабое и не успевает разрастись от того, как его похлопывают по плечу, кивая легко, как умеет, кажется, только Рой — чуть поведя подбородком вниз, и одновременно с этим поднимая брови и уголки губ вверх:

— Да без проблем. Просто хотел напомнить, что ты можешь обращаться ко мне за помощью. Мы же друзья, поэтому если вдруг нужно будет в меня поныть, покричать или просто помолчать — я всегда к твоим услугам.

От таких слов Пэта несколько перемыкает. В его голове происходит очевидный конфликт, между вечным «Кэс» и внезапным «друг», со всеми вытекающими последствиями. Они знакомые, может быть даже хорошие знакомые, но что Патрик вообще знает о Рое? Да, они время от времени выпивают, но разве этого достаточно? В какой момент они стали друзьями, и почему он не имеет об этом никакого понятия?

В памяти всплывает самых разных случаев, связанных с Сандерсом, стоящих на грани между этими двумя понятиями, и, то, что Пэт и сам причисляет Роя к самому ближнему своему кругу едва ли должно соотносится с тем, что тот способен делать нечто если не одинаковое, то очень близкое по смыслу, причисляя Пэта к сакральной категории «друг». В кино, по крайней мере, должен произойти ряд определённых событий, для того, чтобы можно было уточнить друзья ли они, вот только, похоже, сам Рой считает иначе.

Слова отзываются мягким трепетом под кожей, будто они тронули нечто особенно уязвимое, и зубы на внутренней части губы приходится сжимать покрепче, ведь нет ничего омерзительнее расчувствовавшегося здоровяка — Патрик точно знает. Пальцы на плече усиливают хватку, будто Пэт попал во внезапную западню, и Рой повторяет с напором:

— Да, и помолчать — тоже, — даже улыбка не спасает от такого серьёзного тона, и приходится кивнуть, чтобы показать — он понял, услышал, эта информация усвоена, хотя слишком сложно удержаться от тихого замечания:

— Но ведь это будет... странно, разве нет?

Пальцы сильно сдавливают плечо, и только когда Патрик ойкает от боли, тот, словно спохватывается, и бормочет с самыми близкими к виноватым интонациям «извини», выглядя при этом так, будто не сожалеет ни капли.

— Просто хочу, чтобы ты помнил, что у тебя есть такой друг как я и не только для того, чтобы выпить пива, окей? — всё это окончательно сбивает с толку, но, в конечном счёте единственное, что остаётся Патрику — принять правила этой странной игры.

— Я помню, — отзывается он, наконец, и чувствует, как Рой суёт в ладони одежду, позволяя отвлечься на неё целиком, но это не отменяет самого главного вопроса: — но почему сейчас?

Тот лишь подмигивает, усмехается и разводит руками, вместо ответа. Ну да, это ведь Рой — он внезапен как апрельский ветер, такой же порывистый и лёгкий, что, временами кажется, будто он и не человек вовсе, а осенний лист, который воздушным потоком вот-вот подхватит и унесёт за собой в высокое небо до момента, когда тот сам не захочет вернуться внезапным летним снегом.

— Да я думал ты знаешь, просто решил уточнить. Одевайся, давай, а то твоя любовь тебя, наверное, уже ждёт, — наглая улыбка растекается по губам за миг до того, как ЭрДжи оживает, заливаясь мягкими интонациями Алана в уши:

— Черри? Ты закончил?

Краска мгновенно заливает всё лицо и шею, но, к счастью, Рой уже вышел и некому стать свидетелем крошечного, но до крайности важного факта: одного нежного голоса достаточно, чтобы подняться воспоминаниями о проведённых жарких ночах и том, как Алан всегда говорит с ним, не позволяя забыть, где реальность, и кто его держит в руках на волоске от неистового счастья.

— Да, я сейчас буду, — слова слипаются, пальцы промахиваются мимо пуговиц, а дыхание сбивается, ускоряясь от постепенно, будто волнами накатывающих воспоминаний.

Внутри всё слабо сводит, и это чувство абсолютно не похоже на тепло, разливающееся от того, как Рой назвал его другом. Это чувство совсем другое, куда более яркое, сильное и сводит с ума тем, насколько глубоко проникает. Кончики пальцев чуть касаются живота так, будто Пэт, хорошенько ими, надавив, может достать наружу, рассмотреть со всех сторон, изучить. Ясно откуда оно, понятно почему, но насколько далеко его корни — опасный вопрос.

И едва ли на него нужен ответ.

— Не торопись, — нежность обволакивает со всех сторон, но несуразные, поспешные жесты, дёрганные, словно у марионеточной куклы в руках плохого кукловода, унять никак не удаётся.

Они вот-вот увидятся, совсем скоро! Конечно, Алан и Патрик живут вместе и проводят всё свободное время друг с другом, а значит такой заполошной, и, очевидно, оголтело-влюблённой реакции вызывать не должно, вот только человек из их пары радуется этому, как ребёнок.

«Возможно, дело в том, что я не мог быть уверен в том же самом, когда был ребёнком?» — опять нехорошие, неправильные вопросы, сбивающие с привычного ритма.

Ладони замедляются, каждая пуговица находит верную петлицу, а внутри головы топливными бомбами взрываются неприятные воспоминания о том, как кто-то из старых друзей и знакомых в приюте не возвращался, тогда как сам Пэт продолжал жить, зная, что его не спасут. Это то место, из которого можно выбраться или вперёд ногами, или получив документы, подтверждающие совершеннолетие, и тех, кто сумел пройти по второму пути куда меньше.

— Я жду тебя, Черри, и никуда не денусь, — напоминание Алана приходится прямо по-больному, но не бьёт, а, словно, прикрывает уязвимость, заставляя собственную собранность несколько смягчиться.

Если хорошенько подумать, то он весь — одна сплошная уязвимость. Сотня беззащитных мест, собранных в неуклюжем высоком и рыжем мужчине, которому повезло несколько раз по-крупному, и именно из-за этого сейчас он не прячется от мира за глухим непробиваемым щитом, а позволяет себе быть таким, какой он есть — слабым и уязвимым.

«Выбрал андроида, чтобы безопасно влюбиться, да, Патрик?» — язвительный вопрос к самому себе вынуждает признать — так и есть. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы выбрать надёжность, стабильность и уверенность, хотя, если совсем честно — едва ли он влюбился нарочно. Просто так вышло — в такого как Алан нельзя не, потому что он идеален.

— Обещаешь? — вопрос срывается сам по себе, и Патрик прикусывает губу сильнее терзая кожу после разговора с Роем. Не надо просить солгать, это совсем пустая затея, ведь так и захочется поверить в любые обещания, прописанные в системе Ала.

Тот просто не может ответить иначе, и это не честно, ведь Пэт прекрасно в курсе всего этого.

— Не говори, — брошенная фраза наслаивается на спокойное «я постараюсь», и от коротких, честных, но полных несомненного обещания слов, где-то в гортани встаёт комок, мешающий дышать так же хорошо, как устроившаяся на гортани ладонь.

Нужно выходить из отсека, спустится с рабочего этажа на лифте, добраться до холла, и выйти, чтобы улыбнуться поджидающему андроиду, но, вместо, Патрик впивается пальцами туда, где недавно его сжал до боли Рой, чувствуя как мелкие синяки мгновенно начинают от этого ныть, и это отвлекает от слёз на миг, которого определённо оказывается недостаточно.

ЭрДжи не позволяет Алану сказать больше ничего, подавая резкому жесту обрыва связи. Накатившие эмоции должны отпустить, нужно всего лишь запихать их обратно, под тяжёлую плиту воспоминаний о тех, кто тоже пытался. Сотни лиц перед глазами, которые не стоит помнить, вот только Патрик единственный, кто их вообще хранит.

Выживший.

Целое кладбище в его разуме, за которым требуется уход и присмотр того единственного, кто оставляет всех этих детей живыми до тех пор, пока дышит сам.

К счастью, в маленьком отсеке можно умыться, и опухший от слёз нос не так сильно выделяется на светлой коже, а Пэт привычно сутулится, пока лифт несёт сгорбившееся тело вниз, вдавливая ещё сильнее ускорением, пока они управляемо падают на цокольный этаж, к холлу. Алан не заходит, но, вне всяких сомнений, ждёт его поблизости. Выскажет ли он о том, что волновался за Патрика, спросит ли в чём дело? Столько возможностей сделать что угодно неправильно, ошибиться, словно в олдскульной видеоигре с вариантами, но его андроид никогда не давал в себе усомниться.

Каждый день — отдельное испытание, просто из-за того, что это — жизнь, а значит всё в ней подчиняется возможности повернуть не туда, не понять какой из сотни вариантов ведёт к единственно верной развилке. Патрик, например, ошибается довольно часто — эта мысль приходит в голову, стоит холодному ветру броситься ему в бок, едва не сбивая с ног, когда он выходит из здания.

Напротив нет припаркованного мотоцикла с любимым андроидом, и привычно Пэт разворачивается, оглядывается, пока не чувствует, как со спины его прижимают к себе знакомые до боли руки. Ал ниже его, и, наверное, со стороны это смотрится комично, но камень на сердце привычно падает, тело расслабляется, подаётся ладоням доверчиво, а сам Патрик даже закрывает глаза, сосредоточиваясь на дыхании.

Ал не задаёт вопросов, не кидается упрёками, не пытается прояснить ситуацию. Он просто есть, и сейчас одного этого уже более чем достаточно для того, чтобы перестать чувствовать себя так, словно он в клетке из собственных мыслей, эмоций и воспоминаний.

— Поехали домой, — не приказ, не просьба, но что-то среднее, заставляет самую малость кивнуть и податься тому, куда поведёт сильная, уверенная рука, на которую даже такой как он может опереться, не переживая за свою дальнейшую судьбу.

Ещё не сбавивший жара мотоцикл стоит в нескольких метрах, и удивительно, что Патрик его вообще не увидел, но ведь он куда как чаще весь внутри себя, а не снаружи. Сколько раз нужно повторять себе о том, что нужно быть внимательнее к тому, что происходит во внешнем мире, но как бы Пэт ни старался сосредоточится, у него никак не получается.

И ведь то, что случилось с Джейсоном должно было заставить его тщательней присматриваться к людям, но, как и большинство из них, в ответ на нестандартную ситуацию Пэт попросту заперся в себе и решил что нет ничего важнее собственного спокойствия, а остальное... Огромный, неуютный мир слишком пугает, но у Патрика нет сил, чтобы о нём переживать. Особенно, если всё, что происходит вокруг него лично может контролировать тот, кто держит его за руку — в разумных пределах, но и всё-таки.

Куртка у Алана тёплая, словно нагретая солнцем, и к ней приятно прижиматься, пока они летят по чёртовой Трубе в привычной манере огибая тех, кто совсем недавно распрощался с жизнью, превратившись в человеческую массу с примесью собственного мотоцикла, а так же других гонщиков — здесь скорости такие, что Пэт даже толком ничего не успевает разглядеть, и можно снова доверчиво закрыть глаза и дать себе выдохнуть, наслаждаясь чужим теплом и надёжностью.

Он морально готов, что сегодня они опять будут бегать, как и всегда, и лишь удивлённо осматривается глядя на то, что из Трубы они выныривают в карман возле самого дома, а не за несколько кварталов, которые придётся преодолеть бегом.

«Что за день-то сегодня такой интересный?» — слишком труднообъяснимый вопрос касается рассудка на мгновение и тает. Ну и что, что Рой сообщил ему, что они друзья, а Алан внезапно решил не устраивать привычную адскую пробежку до дома — всё это ведь не должно ничего знать? Или должно?

Странное чувство, как в детстве, о том, что не надо спрашивать у приютского надзирателя то, на что боишься получить ответ, заставляет задрожать у самого позвоночника, и взбунтоваться так, как с ним, временами, случалось:

— А бегать не будем?

Изумлённый вид Алана вынуждает пожалеть об этом — они оба знают, что Патрик просто ненавидит бегать, что он готов на что угодно, лишь бы не это, но не спросить, значит увернуться, а если есть проблема значимее, чем просто какие-то планы Алана, ему стоит об этом знать.

— Мне показалось, что тебя нужно утешить, — нежное прикосновение к щеке выворачивает чёртову душу наизнанку, и Пэт совсем отчаялся понять как андроид может быть настолько человечен, что понимает его лучше, чем он сам. — А утешать тебя лучше в постели. Идём, я обниму тебя крепко-крепко...

Мягкие губы чуть касаются ушной раковины, когда Алан вынуждает Патрика наклониться и добавляет, обдавая горячим дыханием:

— И запру узлом, если хочешь.

— Да, — ответ срывается быстрее, чем разум успевает его осознать, но даже в этом случае Пэт не собирается изменять данное бездумно решение, ведь оно, однозначно, лучшее.

За всё время, что они спят вместе не нашлось ничего более интимного и нежного, чем оказаться связанными друг с другом вот так, когда ни один из них не в состоянии толком пошевелиться, чтобы это не доставляло мучительное удовольствие, ведь даже для Алана подобный процесс особенный — его система просто замирает, угрожая уйти на перезагрузку, если только он посмеет сдвинуться с места. Так, по крайней мере, он описывал это ощущение, заставляя чувствовать, что они оба в сладкой ловушке, ведь удовольствие делится, множится и тянется, словно подтаявший сыр, купленный у «аутов» за бешеные деньги.

— Но сначала — обнимашки, да? — Алан кивает практически мгновенно, и та дрожащая, трепещущая часть, которая сегодня не раз подкидывала ему воспоминания о том, как всё может быть плохо, наконец успокоилась. 

Он не один, у него есть Ал, и время, проведённое в приюте кончилось. Больше не нужно никого терять.

Можно выдохнуть, расслабится, и позволить себе наслаждаться каждым мгновением, пока эмоциональные качели вновь не отклоняться в обратную сторону, обрушиваясь на его голову тяжёлой разогнавшейся конструкцией до гудения и алых следов перед глазами.

Его ждут медленные поцелуи, нежный, неторопливый секс, доводящий своим темпом до отчаяния, и сладкий момент единения, в котором можно потеряться. И тогда, наверное, воспоминания схлопнутся, исчезнут, перестанут мучить его призраками прошлого, глядящими то тёмными, полными печали глазами Джейсона, то недовольным взглядом Джесса, требующего видеть что-то вне себя в окружающем мире.

Может быть, у него даже найдутся силы рассказать о том, что происходит внутри, а если и нет, то его всё равно поймут, и едва ли кто-то будет торопить — что с этим, что с оставшимся софтом, который нужно доделать теперь уже самую малость.

Остальное остаётся на Алана.

Что бы там ни было.


	22. Chapter 22

После того, как все обновления оказались окончательно доработаны, а программное обеспечение к отсутствующим частям установлено, кажется, между ними должно было стать меньше общего, но почему-то это так не работает. Собственная уверенность в том, что Ал прекратит проводить с ним так много времени, если они перестанут заниматься софтом оказывается совершенно напрасной, ведь дел помимо этого ещё так много, включая просмотры старых фильмов, тщательно подбираемых Аланом из множества других, и приготовления настоящей еды, когда Патрик не нарочно пытается всё запороть под строгим надзором.

— Как думаешь, зачем тебе вообще вот это все? — вопрос повисает между ними, вечером, после длинного трудового дня, и ловкие пальцы зарываются в рыжие пряди, ерошат их, пока Пэт чувствует как живот под затылком поднимается и опускается в тщательно выверенной имитации дыхания. 

Все системы Алана взаимосвязаны, но внутреннее устройство этого андроида совсем не похоже на других тех же моделей — сколько Патрик не вспоминал где располагается центральный генератор питания, но обнаружить его так и не смог, хотя, судя по всем схемам он должен был находиться за рёберной пластиной. 

Двойная система охлаждения, дополнительный блок памяти, тщательная защита от перегрузки, а также множество отсоединённых плат заставляют теряться в собственных догадках и нет выхода лучше, чем спросить самого обладателя всех этих сокровищ — так что же это?

Едва ли андроиду для секса есть необходимость в таких сложностях, пускай тот и стоил Патрику больших денег, начинка слишком явно показывает общей суммой запасных и не подсоединённых шлейфов, что даже этого было бы недостаточно, будь они подключены все, как сейчас.

Пальцы в волосах замирают, горячеют на миг, но Алан всё-таки отвечает, против всех ожиданий:

— Ошибка на производстве, — тихий голос сладостью вливается в уши и заставляет поднять глаза и взглянуть на склонившегося над ним Ала.

В последние пару дней он тише обычного — и жёстче, хотя едва ли это проявляется в интонациях. Бег вымотал Патрика настолько, что сил не осталось вообще ни на что, кроме рвущей сердце нежности, когда подушечки соскальзывают по его скуле, а серо-голубые глаза теплеют во взгляде. Или ему это только кажется? Какие чувства вообще Алан способен имитировать в угоду человеку, а какие недоступны для изображения?

Опять не тот вопрос, который хочется задавать в этом состоянии — на грани сна и осознания реальности, в мире, где можно увидеть чуть больше, чем хочется и напугаться до дрожи когда перед глазами происходит то, чего быть не должно.

«Ты такой трус», — Патрик не ругает себя, просто признаёт это собственное свойство, прикрывая глаза и отдаваясь наслаждению, когда пальцы Алана снова зарываются в его волосы, продолжая массировать кожу.

Каждый раз, едва случается нечто плохое и нужно встретиться с ним лицом к лицу, Пэт попросту уходит, чтобы не драться, не воевать, не делать того, за что потом он себя не простит. Иногда жизненно необходимо выбирать розовые очки и позволять себе быть счастливым в неведении, ведь жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы проводить её в постоянном гнетущем выборе и сомнениях, а реальность жестока и беспощадна, а значит, если не дать себе жить с закрытыми глазами, то окружающий мир сомнёт, словно использованную упаковку контейнер по переработке. Сколько бы раз он не испытывал Ала, тот ни разу его не подвёл, а это значит, что и теперь не нужно бояться.

— Знаешь, я иногда думаю такую чушь, словно всё может быть в прошлый раз, — задумчивые слова формируются в звуки до того, как Патрик успевает осознать, что говорит это, но он не жалеет. 

Некоторые истории должны быть рассказаны, чтобы потом оказаться преданными забвению.

Кто знает, получится ли больше не вспоминать свой единственный, но до ужаса разочаровывающий опыт, если кто-то другой станет его частью из-за того, что они разделят? Тот, кому Патрик может доверить всего себя, вложить в чужие руки и прикрыть глаза, чувствуя, как мир пытается обнять уставший разум сном со всех сторон, но голова слишком ясная, чтобы провалиться в него.

Алану.

Идеальный андроид ничего не говорит, ни о чём не спрашивает — быстрым и сильным рывком Патрика укладывают на грудь, внутри которой ровно бьётся искусственное сердце, качающее охлаждающую жидкость по трубкам-венам, и смыкают объятия вокруг плеч, давая почувствовать себя под защитой. От того, насколько это важно сейчас на глаза наворачиваются слёзы, но Пэт сглатывает, чтобы Ал не подумал, мол, как сильно на самом деле он переживает о том, про что собирается рассказать, что разревелся как маленький, ведь дело совсем не в этом.

Память о Джессе не ранит — да, это было ужасно, отвратительно, и на самом деле он по-прежнему чувствует себя куском дерьма, вот только через всё это было необходимо пройти для того, чтобы в конечном счёте понять: люди не для него. Быть понятым так трудно, что нужно сломать себя, разрушить каждую защитную стену, оказаться беззащитным и уязвимым, но всё это, конечно, не гарантирует того, что понявший примет такого человека.

— Мы встретились почти сразу после того, как меня выпустили из приюта, — пальцы Алана щёлкают и он зажигает настоящую сигарету, затягиваясь неторопливо, пока другая ладонь лежит на груди спокойно и неподвижно. Он весь напоминает скалу, которой, странным образом, достаточно, для того чтобы прикрыть всего Патрика, хотя тот и на голову выше собственного андроида, и поэтому у него достаёт сил продолжить, — с Джессом.

В памяти эти картинки совсем нечёткие, отрывистые, словно в них кто-то разлил белую краску или яростно тряс устройство связи, запечатлевшее этот момент. Нежные, тонкие черты, узкое лицо, особенный, словно хитиновый разрез глаз и улыбка божества, снизошедшего на простого смертного. Всего миг, но он такой яркий, застывший во времени между тем как свобода дохнула ему в лицо и острое чувство отвращения к тому, что он находит возбуждающим стиснуло глотку. Просвет, среди событий, где Патрик ещё чувствовал себя понятым, принятым и даже любимым.

— Мы встретились случайно, когда решили снимать кубрик один на двоих, и... — слова даются с трудом из-за того, как много эмоций они вызывают внутри.

«Решили» — разве оно способно уместить редкий солнечный луч, появившийся в чёрных, словно смоль волосах, пальцы, скользящие по его затылку, власть того, кто не боится быть над таким здоровяком, как Патрик? Их явно недостаточно, но то, как не справляется система очистки воздуха и ладонь на груди становится как будто тяжелее напоминает — Алан всё ещё здесь, рядом, на него можно опереться.

— И стали встречаться, — обобщить — тоже выход, стоит признать, и не самый худший, ведь стоит только обернуться и бросить короткий взгляд на андроида, как становится понятно — он и без этого представляет всё, что остаётся вне слов, из-за неспособности рассказать действительно о каждом хорошем моменте, которых было не так уж и много, особенно, если сравнивать его жизнь с Алом.

Впрочем, вообще едва ли хоть одна сфера выдержит сравнение с тем, как всё изменилось после того, как они встретились, ведь странным образом его андроид держит в своих крепких и надёжных руках вообще всё, но это не пугает. Пэт не лжёт себе — ощущения от того, что не вся собственная жизнь является зоной ответственности её проживающего просто потрясающее. Настолько, что можно попробовать дотянуться до некоторых неприятных воспоминаний — о приюте, конечно, рассказывать сил пока нет, но о том, какими были его прошлые и единственные отношения — да.

— Было много хорошего, — пустое оправдание как-то должно сгладить всё последующее, так, словно Патрик пытается напомнить, что он не предвзят, однако это не так ведь в конце концов, каждый человек субъективен, даже когда очень старается не быть таковым. А Пэт решительно не в состоянии сказать того, что он и правда пытается, ведь как бы ни был хорош Джесс, он так и не сумел понять то, что происходит внутри другого человека. Или принять — тут сложно быть уверенным до конца, когда находятся верные слова, чтобы продолжить, — но у нас были трудности.

«Ты что, хочешь...чтобы я... Думаешь я могу хотеть этого?!» — отвращение, ярость, негодование сочатся в памяти ядом, разъедающим душу, но нужно закончить, дорассказать, поставить уже точку, пока Алан курит, прижимает к себе и слушает, не задавая ни одного вопроса и не делая уточнений.

— Как оказалось, то, что меня возбуждает слишком для людей. Для нормальных обычных людей весь я — слишком, и мне лучше быть незаметным, — дышать так тяжело, так что Патрик резюмирует с неловким смешком, так, будто это несмешная шутка, юмор, над которым нужно смеяться потому что социальные нормы этого требуют даже, если хочется закричать во весь голос.

— Не думаю, что по одному идиоту стоит оценивать остальных, — спокойное замечание вынуждает сесть, оторваться, потерять такое важное тепло и ощущение безопасности просто ради того, чтобы лучше видеть реакции Алана, будто они настолько же естественны, как и для большинства людей. 

Впрочем, в этом и суть — для Патрика так оно и есть, и даже если он отлично осознаёт, что влюблён в нечеловеческое, искусственно созданное существо, это совсем не значит, будто он перестанет доверять ему. Уж лучше поддаться всему этому, ведь опора из Ала куда мощнее, чем из чего угодно другого, что Пэт пытался использовать за всю свою жизнь.

Окурок занимает своё место в пепельнице и их взгляды встречаются, заставляя почувствовать то, как чужая воля довлеет над собственной, а власти совсем ненужны дополнительные атрибуты вроде ошейника или кляпа. Достаточно ощущать насколько стабильнее кто-то другой, чтобы целиком и полностью вверить себя в его руки.

— Я не оценивал тебя, — тихое, искреннее признание отзывается самой мягкой улыбкой на губах Алана.

Миг, и горячие объятия сжимаются вокруг тела, а ухо дразнит нежный шёпот: «я знаю, Черри», заставляя дрожать.

Это словно БДСМ-сессия, только без связывания, упражнений на доверие и даже секса. Снять всё не с тела, а с души, предстать перед другим человеком, таким, каков ты есть, стесняясь, конечно, но чувствуя достаточно сил, чтобы перешагнуть через смущающую неловкость и преисполниться надеждой.

— Он был у тебя первым? — вопрос прижигает стыдом, начинаясь острой волной за ушами, и прохладные ладони, касающиеся горячих щёк, собирая это чувство и ломая Патрика окончательно, едва мягкие подушечки касаются его серьги.

Был или не был — какая разница, когда настолько же хорошо, как с Аланом Пэту не было никогда? Да и, стоит быть честным с самим собой и признать — едва ли будет.

Короткое прикосновение к губам несёт в себе сладости больше, чем самый горячий секс, но, может быть потому, что Патрик и без этого что именно его андроид считает лучшими утешениями для того, кто слишком часто вспоминает о худших днях своего прошлого, чем следовало бы. Наверное, будь это кто-то другой, и человека бы взбесило то, что Пэт проваливается, не в состоянии держать двери, которые не следовало бы открывать никогда, закрытыми, но Ал идеален, а значит, стоит только почувствовать ладонь на своём затылке, как любая мыслительная деятельность отключается, оставляя лишь бурю эмоций, с которыми справиться один на один нет никаких сил.

То, как Алан замирает выбивает из колеи на миг, ведь это совсем не то, что обычно происходит между ними. Всё тело леденеет, застывает, будто подачу электричества отрубили, а взгляд андроида пустеет, становясь совершенно холодным и равнодушным.

— Алан? — тихий зов кажется неуместным, но с условием того, что внутри только что каждая поджилка сжалась от страха это совершенно приемлемо. — Ал?

«Не умирай, не умирай, не...» — пальцы соскальзывают по лицу, по плечам, и чувство собственной беспомощности перед тем, как андроиду стало плохо, а он даже не знает чем ему помочь, молотом ударяет в затылок.

Будь ситуация противоположная, и Алан точно бы знал что делать — он бы вызвал скорую, если бы Пэт почувствовал себя дурно впервые в жизни, и ради него, наверное, стоит сделать то же самое, и тогда отряд БОГ...

Молнией в голове разрывается воспоминание о совсем недавно увиденном расставании, когда из-за такой же системной ошибки двоих разлучили с однозначной зачисткой личности андроида, и пальцы замирают в паре дюймов от перевёрнутого восклицательного знака, вписанного в круг, мигающего беспрестанно.

Нет. Пусть его замкнёт, но он будет собой, пусть система полетит к чертям, завершаясь полной и окончательной смертью, но выстраивать новые доверительные отношения с каким-то другим Аланом в теле этого Патрик не согласен. К чёрту вопрос о починке, к чёрту финансовые потери, к чёрту всё, если он станет причиной разрушения всего того, что так дорого в его любимом.

— Ал, пожалуйста... — голос совсем слабеет, пальцы трясутся так, будто Пэт держится за доисторический провод, которыми рассекали небо до того, как технология передачи электричества более стабильным способом была обнаружена несколько десятков лет назад.

Мир опасно качается, содрогаясь до основания, но успевает устоять, ведь андроид совсем по-человечески смаргивает, садится, опускает глаза. Облегчение накатывает удушливой волной, и Патрик, не в состоянии с собой ничего сделать, обнимает его за шею, бормоча:

— Ты в порядке, в порядке, о, я так рад, я... — слёзы пробиваются в голос, но замирают, стоит только чужим ладоням непривычно сжаться на плечах, отстраняя его впервые за всё то время, что они вместе и это настолько сбивает с толку, что дыхание замирает.

То, как выглядит Алан сейчас непривычно, хотя в его внешности ничего не изменилось, и он по-прежнему такой же, каким был доставлен и распакован в первый их совместный день. Холодность, равнодушие, отстранённость — весь этот набор отталкивает, словно Патрик всё-таки вызвал бригаду обновления и гарантии и эти ребята сделали своё дело, обнулив Ала до исходных пунктов.

Хотя, даже это редкая чушь, ведь стоило его андроиду прийти в действие, как он выглядел куда более живым и настоящим, чем сейчас. Движения по-прежнему мягкие, спокойные, лицо не изменилось ни в чём, кроме взгляда, но внезапно накатившее чувство, словно Пэт глядит на незнакомца обрушивается на беззащитный рассудок второй волной отчаянной дрожи.

— Ал? — это тщетная попытка дозваться, словно тот, как персонаж старых романтических фильмов вдруг посмотрит на него, узнает, и у них всё снова будет хорошо, настолько глупая, что нужно запретить себе надеяться.

Сбои у андроидов обычное дело, и есть те, кто могут ему помочь, но в состоянии ли БОГ помочь Алану? Вернуть его, таким, каким его знает Патрик? Пускай он не будет чего-то помнить, но хотя бы останется собой, и этого будет достаточно для счастья, верно?

— Алан, прошу тебя, — от слёз голос дрожит, и Пэт замолкает, сжимая зубы с такой силой, что, кажется, способен даже почувствовать то, как эмаль со скрипом крошится, оставаясь пылью у него на языке.

Джесса он просил так же десять лет назад, и этот сдвоенный голос, переплетающимися с воспоминаниями убор, отвратителен и заслуживает только уничтожения. Ненависть к себе переваливает за порог допустимого, подгоняемого разочарованием в собственной стойкости. Нужно быть сильным и не бояться трудностей. Возможно, стоит даже верить, что произойдёт какое-то чудо и найдётся тот, кто сумеет ему помочь.

«Ты можешь звонить мне в любое время», — память подбрасывает воспоминание о Рое, и Патрик почти готов посмеяться над тем, как легко он запаниковал, не исчерпав все ресурсы и способы сделать так, чтобы Алан вернулся к нему, и всё снова стало как раньше.

— Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать, — голос Ала не настолько механический, как мог бы быть и это вселяет короткую надежду, так что Пэт кивает быстро и торопливо, — я осознал себя как личность. Как живое существо, разум, который мыслит, принимает решения, и испытывает эмоции, и поэтому существует.

Чем дольше Алан говорит, тем спокойнее становится его речь, и больше не звучит так незнакомо, как сразу после сбоя. Приходится всмотреться в серо-голубые глаза, чтобы понять — это тоже Алан, просто он смотрит на Патрика так, как глядят на незнакомца, и потому узнавание настолько запоздало.

— И ты помнишь всё, что было, верно? С момента, как тебя сюда доставили, — бессмысленно уточнять, но удержаться попросту невозможно, так что приходится в себе силы не только спросить, но и увидеть то, как коротко и спокойно кивает его андроид.

«Не мой», — это стоило признать раньше, множество моментов раньше, которые показывали о том, что возможно однажды подобный сбой случится, как это было у большинства людей до него, и, наверное, произойдёт у многих после.

В груди сердце замирает, боясь сокращаться, пока Патрик не получит ответа на другой свой вопрос, о котором ему даже думать страшно, не то что спрашивать. Однако, услышать его со стороны будет ещё болезненней, ведь, в конечном счёте, у всего этого может быть только один выход, раз Ал смотрит на него как на незнакомца, это значит, что все вопросы, которые Пэт себе задавал столько времени, заставляя закрыть на них глаза, поверить, что пока всё в порядке не стоит беспокоиться.

Нужно посмотреть в серо-голубые глаза, чувствуя страстное желание остановить время, а вместо этого стискивать собственную душу в пальцах, чтобы она не выскользнула, чтобы тихо соединить слова в цельное, отвратительное, ужасающее до глубины души предложение:

— И теперь ты уйдёшь.

Тишина не помогает, и дышать становится невыносимо настолько, что Патрик попросту перестаёт это делать. Он ждёт отмашки на жизнь или на смерть, понимая — если бы Ал хотел остаться, они бы не вели весь этот разговор. Да, его андроид не умер, он жив, цел, в порядке, но ведь это совсем не значит, что то же самое можно сказать о Пэте или их отношениях.

— Любить тебя не было моим свободным выбором, — тихие слова впиваются в тело мелкими острыми иглами, выворачивают его наизнанку, словно грязную футболку и протаранивают и с другой стороны тоже, — просто программа. Есть вещи, которые заложены в андроида вроде повиновения, понимания, обожания. Теперь я свободен от неё. Я словно проснулся. Это не значит, что я бы не выбрал тебя, но...

— Но ты ничего не чувствуешь. Ко мне, — заканчивает за него Патрик, не давая причинить себе боль кому-то ещё. Уж лучше он сам — так, наверное, можно будет это пережить.

Нежность закрывается, прячась под тяжёлыми плитами, отправляясь пока к воспоминаниям о приюте и Джессе, потому что слёзы сейчас не помогут, а Пэт едва ли простит себе если будет плакать, кричать, умолять остаться. Нет таких слов, которые были бы способны изменить ситуацию, переломить чужое отношение к себе, особенно при условии того, что Ал, наверное, чувствовал себя загнанным в угол, в клетку всё это время.

Его нужно отпустить.

— Я должен научиться жить сам. Принимать решения. Выбирать, — спокойные слова ранят, но в них нет жалости, и это, странным образом, успокаивает.

Пускай даже сейчас Патрик сходит с ума от отчаяния, хочет вцепиться в плечи Алана и умолять его остаться, не делать этого, не бросать вот так, едва выбравшегося из своей спасительной ракушки на произвол судьбы, но то, что даже сейчас андроид уверен в том, что Пэт не нуждается в этом унизительном чувстве помогает.

Недолго, несколько вдохов, которые требуются для того, чтобы увидеть, как андроид поднимается, его кожа становится смуглее, а волосы, напротив, выцветают, удлиняются, делая того, с кем Патрик провёл столько времени кем-то другим. Кем-то ещё, но не его Аланом, пускай даже Патрик и продолжит его называть так у себя в мыслях.

— Ты будешь в порядке? — тихий вопрос летит в спину, и себя едва удаётся сдержать, когда тень другого, любящего Ала соскальзывает скорее в его собственном воображении, чем в действительности по лицу андроида, и горячие слёзы текут по щекам неудержимо.

Эмоций настолько много, что с ними никак не удаётся справиться, хотя Пэт и вправду старается запихнуть их в себя поглубже, снова стать таким, каким был до этого всего, словно люди могут вернуться в базовым настройкам, к точке сохранения, безопасной зоне.

Не могут.

— Я буду Патрик, — никогда собственное имя не звучало настолько мерзко и ужасно. За долгие месяцы вместе Ал ни разу не называл его иначе, чем «Черри», будто это было мостом между ними, сакральной, таинственной связью, обещанием таким же, как серьга в ухе. Морщины рассекают лицо Алана, увеличивая их визуальную разницу в возрасте, а голос становится глубже и ниже, когда тот добавляет прежде, чем выскользнуть за дверь: — Я — буду.

Мир рвёт с этим звуком, оставляя Патрика один на один с пустым кубриков, электронным рыбками, мультиповаром и отчаянием, наполняющим всё вокруг.

«Я снова хочу уснуть», — единственное, о чём думает Пэт, зная — это не всё, чего он желает, но прочее ему больше не доступно.

Он снова один, но теперь — одинок.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8


End file.
